<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canary [金丝雀] by SeaMonsoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553884">Canary [金丝雀]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon'>SeaMonsoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>它站在华丽的金丝笼里，漂亮的羽毛仿佛夜晚那最为纯美的月华。它骄傲地仰着头，对着蓝天慷慨高歌：“我不愿住在华丽的笼子里！我不愿吃别人施舍的食物！我的生命本该属于蓝天！”<br/>然而，金丝雀作为贵族们的宠儿，自出生以来就住在这狭小的一寸笼子里。它们从未感受过蓝天的气息——就如同未曾获得过自由的人，是不会理解什么是自由的。<br/>它的灵魂已经被束缚在这华美的笼子里，永生永世。就算它的主人将笼子打开，它也只会发现——它早已无法飞翔，亦或者说，它从未学会飞翔。</p><p> </p><p>ALL英长篇，文笔小白，剧情狗血</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伦敦的早晨浸染在一层薄雾之中，喧闹的人声自凌晨开始逐渐蔓延。熹微的光芒从坎特伯雷大教堂点点传递到威斯敏斯特教堂，被泰晤士河上繁忙的商船携带着，渐渐遍及到每一个细小的角落。权贵们的新宅，穷人们的小屋，都接受着这最廉价而昂贵的施舍。<br/>
亚瑟捏着口袋里的几枚铜币匆匆向前走着，黄褐色的羊毛上衣不知为何刺激着他光滑的脖颈。这让他的心情有点焦躁，不过脚下的步伐还是没有减慢。毕竟他要去那家面包店抢昨天剩下的便宜面包。黑麦面包的确是不太好吃，但起码可以下咽。让亚瑟更欣慰的是自家弟弟对食物的要求甚至比自己还低，连燕麦面包也能面不改色地吃下去。</p><p>街道上的人影今日仍然来往不绝，偶尔会有疾驰而过的华美马车。当然，留给行人的只有车夫的斥骂声，鞭子挥舞的声音和骏马嘶鸣的声音。有些年轻的小姑娘会驻足观看，看马车上精细的雕饰，幻想那绒布后体态优雅的贵族。<br/>
亚瑟没有时间去遐想，因为生活总是紧紧地压迫在穷人的背上，不给他们丝毫的时间用来幻想和喘息。有时它也像是那些厉声厉色挥舞着鞭子的车夫，拼命挥打着手中的藤条，尖声叫骂着。然而对那些姓氏特别的权贵，却俯首帖耳满脸谄媚。</p><p>“三个黑麦面包。”<br/>
打着哈欠的年轻小伙计显然已经认识了亚瑟，他懒洋洋地将面包递给那双小手，露出一点鼓励的微笑。那大概就是“祝你今天也过得开心”的意思吧，不过亚瑟懒得去思考。他将几枚铜币塞过去，就心事重重地回身离开了。</p><p>他报童的工作昨天给弄丢了，那个满腹油水的报社老板抽着鼻烟，陶醉地深吸了口气后从钱袋子里吝啬地倒出了几个银币推给亚瑟。他舒坦地咳嗦几声，然后懒散傲慢地开口：“咳，你知道，我的好伙计。我明白你活得很难，但毕竟谁也不容易。我现在已经不需要你了，你拿走这点钱快点走吧。”<br/>
亚瑟咬着嘴唇，没做什么无谓的乞求与争辩——他也的确不擅长这个。他只是迅速地揽过那几枚银币，然后皱起他那相当有代表性——其实是比较粗的眉毛，忍不住地抱怨出声：“嘿，这只有十先令。”</p><p>老板厌恶地望了一眼亚瑟，怪声怪气地说：“这已经够多了，现在像你这样的穷孩子多得是。我已经最大化的照顾你了，在我还没厌恶你要回多给你的几先令之前——快点给我滚。”<br/>
亚瑟懒得和他计较平日里总是克扣本应属于他的工钱的老板，只是迅速地收过那十先令装进了口袋里。匆匆地点头算是告别后，逃离开那间狭小的屋子。</p><p> </p><p>拿着面包的亚瑟走向圣贾尔斯区的家。圣贾尔斯区是这个光鲜亮丽的城市收揽穷人的地方。他的父母早就死于伤寒，他与他名义上的弟弟阿尔弗雷德住在那里。阿尔弗雷德每天靠捡起些还能卖点钱的碎玻璃之类的赚些零碎钱。本来亚瑟的报童工作起码能够支撑起饮食，不过现在一切都是过去了。<br/>
走在路上的亚瑟眼睛四处扫着，似乎没什么地方会需要他这种满街都是的穷孩子。他才十二岁，太过年幼笨拙，连有些店铺的柜台他都够不到。</p><p>越想他的心里越烦躁，他脚下的步子也就越快。路过哪个同样是拥挤不堪，臭气熏天的小巷子口的时候，他好像听到里面有什么声响。类似于人们的谈话声，但好像又不是。他微微缓了下脚步，探头往里看去。那里似乎有个地窖的入口正开着，但没有一个人站在旁边。<br/>
年幼的亚瑟不经意间打了个寒颤，心里却暗骂自己真是笨蛋，怕什么怕，说不定只是听错了而已。</p><p>这促使这个小男孩走了过去，向地窖里探头一望。对上里面无数双暗淡的眼睛时候，亚瑟吓得差点瘫坐在地上——狭小的地窖入口看去，一片漆黑中似乎也站着许多同样漆黑的人。他们发出微弱的，痛苦的呻吟声。那双浑浊的眼睛仰望着上空，似乎已经无法再为自己的痛苦而流泪。<br/>
那么多双悲哀的眼睛的注视让亚瑟一时腿软，想要拔腿就跑身体就意外的僵硬。一个面包落到了地上，这似乎唤醒了他。他把面包捡起来用衣角草草擦拭几下，拿着就想赶紧逃离。仿佛那悲切的目光正在吞噬他一样，想要将他也拖至黑暗中。</p><p>“嘿！那边那个讨厌的小鬼！你干嘛在那里呆着！”<br/>
一声凌厉的呵斥声在巷口那边响起，亚瑟无措地抬头看向那边。有两个人正站在那边，一个又矮又圆，活像那个报社老板一样。一个身材高大结实，或许拧断亚瑟的脖子就跟捏死一只小鸡一样容易。<br/>
他的衣服面料似乎很好，尤其是那个高个子，他披着红色的斗篷和蓝色的紧身裤，还戴着黑色的圆顶礼帽。该死，不会是什么贵族吧？</p><p>他不会窥视到什么贵族的秘密了吧？</p><p>我干嘛要往这边来——！一点懊悔涌上心头，亚瑟狠狠地咒骂自己。但他已经不知道怎么办，只能尴尬地站在原地鞠躬：“对不起，先生，我不是故意的。”或许伪装成一副有礼貌的样子就会被放过，亚瑟近乎祈祷地想着。<br/>
“好啦，快收起你那副恶心的样子然后滚吧。”那个矮胖子似乎没怎么把自己当回事，只是不耐烦地挥着手让亚瑟快点走。</p><p>亚瑟踉跄着，近乎逃跑般地跑过去。而那个高个子却一把抓住了他，那个人的力量就像亚瑟想象的一样强大而不容质疑，令亚瑟一点点反抗的余地都没有。慌乱间，他正好看到了那个高个子的脸。<br/>
白色的皮肤，深凹的蓝眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和打理整齐的胡须。这个人长着张不错的脸，而这般的精心打扮也显示出他不同凡人的身份。那细眯着的眼睛放出点锐利的光芒，就像捕食中的大型动物，令亚瑟刹那间想要逃离。</p><p>而那个高个子却只是捏住了亚瑟的脸，喃喃地说：“嘿，小男孩，你长了双漂亮的绿眼睛。”<br/>
这话让刚才还恐慌不已的亚瑟有些愣住了。他不太明白这个高个子什么意思，只能应和着说几句：“谢谢您的夸奖，先生。”<br/>
打量了一会儿亚瑟的脸以及瘦弱的小身板，高个子对着那边的矮胖子喊了一句：“亨特，或许这个小家伙就是我需要的。就不麻烦你再帮我找了，毕竟他有着这么漂亮的眼睛不是吗？虽然眉毛有点粗，但我能感觉这小鬼一定能长得很好。”<br/>
“哦，可是埃德蒙先生，那些奴隶……”<br/>
“我会再挑几个出来的，该属于你的钱不会少。放心吧，亨特。”</p><p>亚瑟有些搞不清状态地听着两个人讲话，心中却无端萌生点不祥的预感。那个高个子捏着自己的下巴，力道虽不重却也让他感到阵阵发痛。<br/>
“你叫什么名字？”<br/>
“……亚瑟。”<br/>
“你父母住哪里？”<br/>
“我父母已经死了，我和我弟弟一起住在圣贾尔斯区。”</p><p>高个子松开了捏着他下巴的手，转而揉了揉亚瑟的金发。这让亚瑟松了口气，却依旧用疑惑而戒备的眼神打量着面前这个似乎名为“埃德蒙”的高个子。<br/>
“真是个可怜的孩子，你就跟我一起离开吧。”埃德蒙尝试着和颜悦色，那张常年冷漠的面孔却依旧显得严肃异常。亚瑟听后猛地向后退了几步：“先生，我不懂你在说什么。我的弟弟还在等我。”</p><p>那双有力的大手猛地抓住了亚瑟的手腕，埃德蒙的声音不紧不慢却充满着压迫感：“嘿，小鬼。你以为我在和你商量吗？你看到我秘密的地下生意，我现在有足够的理由杀掉你。不过我有我自己的打算，所以决定留你一条活路，说不定也能改变你贫困低贱的命运。你居然拒绝？你以为你有权利拒绝吗？”<br/>
亚瑟听不懂他在说什么，金发的小男孩只知道一个劲儿的摇头，拼命挣脱那强大的力道：“不，先生，我不知道你在说什么。我要去找我弟弟！”</p><p>埃德蒙厌恶地皱了下眉，他揪起了亚瑟的衣领，将挣扎不休的小男孩提至半空。那双绿色的漂亮眼睛与他对视，里面充满了恐惧，不安，愤怒和同样的厌恶。<br/>
“真是麻烦的小子。”这么说着，亚瑟感到一股力道向自己袭来。巨大的痛苦爆发袭来的一刹那，他软塌塌地昏厥过去。</p><p> </p><p>暖意侵蚀着四肢，让人倦怠而迷茫。他不知道身处何处，也不知道自己是睁着眼睛还是闭着眼睛。他不知道周围是有光还是无光，似乎身处是传说中这世界诞生之前的混沌模样一般。<br/>
他感觉四周很柔软，就像贵族们的天鹅绒被子一样，还散发着点点清香——虽然他从未见识过传说中的天鹅绒被。但他感觉此时此刻身体轻飘飘的，鼻尖还传来些好闻的气味。他贪婪地吸取着，记忆着，尽管只能用语言描述这种妙不可言的香气，他也想要和阿尔弗雷德分享。<br/>
一点点光芒出现在视野中，下一刻却像是要吞噬他一样急速膨胀起来——</p><p>“嘿，他醒了？”<br/>
映入眼帘的是一片陌生的景色，旁边的声音吸引了亚瑟的注意。他茫然地将目光转移到那边，两个女人穿着佣人的服装站在那里。年老的一点那个转身离开，而年轻一点的那个弯着嘴轻笑，轻声自语道：“果然长了双漂亮的眼睛。”<br/>
这时候，亚瑟才发现自己处于一种什么样的窘境——或者说仙境里。这是个异常宽大的房间，除了一张床外还摆着一张红木的桌子，桌上还放满了书本。而自己正舒服地躺在柔软的床里，绵软的深红色被褥令他感觉不可思议。身上那件劣质羊毛上衣所带来的不适感已经离去，亚瑟骤然发现他已经不再穿着那件衣服——不知什么时候，他穿着一件得体而舒适的白色上衣。这种面料他不认识，却舒服的令他发狂。而下身的裤子也被换上一件深蓝色的新裤子，甚至还穿着白色的高脚袜。</p><p>他感到一点点兴奋，更多的是恐惧和茫然。当晕厥前的记忆终于被回想起来的时候，有人进入了房间。是刚才那个上了年纪的女佣人，和那个高个子——<br/>
亚瑟下意识地往后缩了点，而这举动引来了埃德蒙的轻笑。他走到亚瑟的床边坐下，用威严的眼神看向亚瑟。<br/>
“我想你大概被上帝所眷顾着，无论你之前的身世如何，我都打算收养你。”<br/>
这话让亚瑟狠狠地一惊，而他还没来得及惊讶，埃德蒙就冷淡而平静地继续说了下去。</p><p>“不过你可别多高兴，我对这种随处可见的穷孩子没什么好感。我收养你是有明确的原因的，不过你这么小可能还不是很懂。但你只要知道，你以后的姓氏就是柯克兰，你必须完全听从我的命令。”<br/>
说完了，这位优雅的贵族用那凌厉的眼神继续压迫着亚瑟。亚瑟感到一阵阵窒息感，这让他差点就直接说：“遵命，先生。”</p><p>看到亚瑟似乎挣扎着想要反驳什么的模样，埃德蒙露出几分不屑的神情：”别以为你有拒绝的余地，你的生死在我手里，比一只小鸟更加的脆弱。不过考虑到你还有个弟弟，我会每个月定时给他点钱，当然如果是他还活着的前提。”<br/>
你不会的，亚瑟想要脱口而出。而他必须忍住，他知道贵族的厉害。在街上偶尔有耽误了贵族马车的可怜虫，被车夫怒吼着抽上几鞭子都算是感谢上帝了。那些厉害的贵族们，会用他们自己的关系，绞尽脑汁的把你送上断头台。就算你其实什么也没做，算了吧，谁会在乎呢？</p><p>“我想你应该是个聪明人，亚瑟。”<br/>
是啊，命运第一次对自己露出笑脸，他怎么能不接受？或许他早该在几年前的冷风冷雨中和他的父母一起死掉，而他没有。他遇到了他的阳光——是阿尔弗雷德支撑着他活下去。而现在他又要转瞬失去了吗？<br/>
穷人不配拥有选择，他似乎从哪里听过这句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃德蒙·柯克兰本是托利党的一个闲散人物，但靠着自己的头脑，辗转于各个国家之间倒是发了笔大财。光荣革命后，这几年的地位越来越如日中天。他新建起的庄园富丽堂皇，来自意大利的工匠的设计充溢了罗马风格，这令无数贵族或是真心或是假意地赞不绝口。他越来越常宴请各位拖利党人，摆出一副真诚而热忱的样子，在觥筹交错间举杯欢庆美好前途。<br/>埃德蒙曾经收养一个男孩做养子，对男孩的身份他莫讳如深，只是一脸怜爱的样子揉着那个小家伙漂亮的金发，说什么这孩子有着罕见而美丽的绿眼睛，就像是最上好的祖母绿。见过那孩子的人都知道，埃德蒙一点也没有说谎。<br/>“柯克兰先生真是智慧而富有同情心，他同情着普通孩子的疾苦，这真是太难得了。”同僚们虚情假意地赞美着，而埃德蒙也只是笑笑接受这口不对心的美誉。</p><p>在贵族云集的舞会中——实际上富裕的商贾之家也会有幸参加。埃德蒙会带着自己美丽的妻子，和三个已经成熟亲生的儿子。其中最小的儿子也已经过了十六岁，而他的养子似乎刚刚十五岁，也频频出现在舞会上。<br/>那个孩子叫做亚瑟·柯克兰，曾经有人费尽心机地讨好埃德蒙，便也从亚瑟的名字上下手。亚瑟，在凯尔特语中是贵族的意思。而这个被收养的小男孩身上充满着贵族气息，礼貌而克制，还带着些高高在上的距离感。这使很多人都又找到了谄媚的理由：“若不是柯克兰先生教导有方，怎么会有那样优秀的三个儿子，连义子都浑身是高贵优雅的气息。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟换好了衣服，今天的衣服是猩红色的丝绸上衣，缀着繁琐的白色荷叶边和奢华的金丝刺绣，领子那里还有颗如同自己双眼般的绿宝石；下身是深蓝色的紧身裤，和规整的白色高脚袜；黑色的天鹅绒鞋上用金丝刺绣出华美的图案。他的皮肤异常的白皙，在手臂上依稀可见浮现着的青蓝色血管。这大概就是人们心目中蓝血贵族的形象，高傲而美丽。<br/>金发的小家伙看了眼镜子里的自己，依旧被打扮得异常漂亮。他所谓的“母亲”——柯克兰夫人有时候会半开玩笑地抱怨说他的光芒能掩住她那同样美丽的三个儿子。不过亚瑟心知肚明，这位优雅而高傲的夫人从未把自己看在眼里。</p><p>他打理好自己身上的每一个细节，确认无误后准备推门而出。他已经十五岁了，虽然只过了三年，但贵族式的教育和看似和谐实质冷漠的“家庭”让他猛地成长。时至今日，亚瑟早已明白当年埃德蒙收养自己的原因。这原因促使埃德蒙一直派人帮他挑衣服，他柜子里的衣服已经要远超那几个哥哥，尤其他们还不爱打扮。<br/>而他是个男孩——这简直令亚瑟哭笑不得。<br/>埃德蒙是想把他作为一个漂亮的，高贵的男孩来送给某个有着特殊癖好的贵族。这种人现在并不少，上次舞会后的花园里，那名看上去英俊潇洒的年轻男人借着一点稀薄的醉意，在不引人瞩目的地方色|||情地抚摸着亚瑟的腰际。亚瑟躲掉了，他不得不这样。</p><p>或许最早，他是想把亚瑟送给尊贵的女王殿下，但可惜这位女王的性格并非如此。她勤于政务，勇敢而果敢，令人臣服。显然，她对这种精心培养出的小男孩没多大兴趣。<br/>但这也并不妨碍埃德蒙原本的计划，他自三年前开始了自己的贸易。他的足迹踏遍许多国家，结交许多各国权贵。或许为了谋取什么利益，他可以很爽快地把义子送给对方用来讨好和套关系。<br/>除此之外，收养义子也使这位先生和他的夫人显得各位善良，赢得或真或假的美誉。让本来只是上位者的他就好像一夜之间成为了真正的贵族。<br/>而花费在亚瑟身上的这点钱——埃德蒙会一分不差的，甚至成倍地追回。</p><p>自安妮皇后以后，贵族们都不再只是安心于声色犬马，他们也追求着所谓的“恋爱”。他们需要的恋爱里必须有追逐，虽然那不过只是欲拒还迎。但他们就是吃这一套，明明满脑子都是床第之间的事，还非要耍耍所谓的浪漫。<br/>亚瑟明白这些，因为他也是贵族中的一员。埃德蒙给他过类似的恋爱小说，这让他嗤之以鼻。现在他还不知道他会被扎上蝴蝶结然后送给谁当个秘密情人，但是无论是谁在亚瑟看来已经都没有差别。</p><p>这就是命运。大约一个多世纪后的一名作家曾经这样评论过——命运，决定了谁是皇后，谁是妓|||女。<br/>他推门走了出去，去承受落在身体上毫不掩饰的灼热目光。偶尔他会想想过去，虽然他明白这一切都无法改变——但是那个孩子？他究竟怎么样了？<br/>阿尔弗雷德，希望你还很好地活着。</p><p>亚瑟偶尔会这样想。<br/>纵然他也明白这有多荒唐。</p><p> </p><p>柯克兰家的早餐桌上，总是铺着纯白色的桌布。埃德蒙很早就坐在一端看着报纸喝茶，享受洋溢于唇齿之间的芳香。大儿子斯科特坐在他的右手边，总是第二个过来。他们之间会有短暂的交流，作为柯克兰家的长子，他对家族事务以及柯克兰家那些见不得光的买卖和人际关系最为清晰。二儿子威尔斯还有三儿子艾尼沙也相继出现在餐桌旁，柯克兰夫人则喜欢在早上关照过院子里的玫瑰花再过来。<br/>之后是亚瑟，虽然斯科特也曾经质疑过为什么亚瑟总是到的最晚的，但是以埃德蒙以轻描淡写的原因糊弄过去。亚瑟在餐桌上总是沉默不语，只是一本正经地按照贵族化礼仪的要求，用最为优雅的姿态品尝自己的早餐。</p><p>斯科特和他一向不太合，不过斯科特不会承认，他也觉得亚瑟吃东西的样子——真是该死的就是比别人漂亮。<br/>但亚瑟并不是任着他欺负的人，很早以前他们打过一架。虽然斯科特感觉蹭伤的地方很痛，心情却异常的好。总是礼貌而冷漠地待人的亚瑟偶尔也会露出点愤怒的神色，斯科特觉得那样的亚瑟好像更引人心动。<br/>所以，他并没有把这无关痛痒的一架告诉任何一个人。</p><p>“亚瑟，下个月我要带你和斯科特去法国。”<br/>用完早餐后埃德蒙放下了报纸，淡淡地说了句话就离开。这命令般的架势让人有些不快，但是亚瑟也差不多习惯了，他回应后又到楼上的房间里。为了让他足够吸引人，他学了许多繁冗的课程。今天早上是临时加的法语教学——幸好亚瑟记东西极快，埃德蒙从不会因为课程这方面失望。</p><p>“真是只漂亮的金丝雀。”斯科特的眼神里有了几分嘲笑意味，他对着阳光下金光熠熠的鸟笼里新购进的月牙金丝雀轻笑。那只身体细长如同月牙般的小鸟跳到他伸进的手指上，叽叽喳喳地叫上几声。</p><p> </p><p>埃德蒙的庄园里种满了红玫瑰，这位先生似乎钟情于这种花。不得不承认，亚瑟也爱着这热烈而美丽的花朵。虽然主要原因是因为他那早已去世的美丽母亲就喜欢这种花，即使亚瑟对她的脸印象模糊，却记得她对红玫瑰赤诚偏执的热爱。<br/>教他法语的教师是位看上去严肃的中年人，亚瑟曾经有所耳闻——法语是世界上最浪漫的语言。这有很大的可能是法国佬们的自夸，但让这么一位标准的，庄重的英国绅士讲那传说中“最浪漫的语言”，亚瑟还是有想笑的冲动。</p><p>短暂的休息时间中，他喜欢一个人走在花园里。有些时候他会不得已地和过来拜访的人共同漫步，说些必须说的话听些必须听的废话。所幸埃德蒙希望把他培养成冷漠而高贵的贵族少爷，他不用违心地露出笑容。<br/>贵族的生活让他忘记了从前的贫穷窘迫——纵然他从未成为真正的贵族，他有时会在闲暇时间像一位无可救药的诗人一样质问自己究竟为何走到如今的地步。总有东西是可以使他快活的——因为这一切都是命运，他这么宽慰自己。</p><p>“中午好。”<br/>是斯科特的声音，亚瑟面无表情地转过身。自己所谓的长兄老气横秋地拿着根手杖向他走来，面上的表情倒是得意洋洋。很可能刚才出去打猎时候在同伴间获胜了吧，亚瑟如此猜测。这位哥哥看似城府很深，其实也不过是个爱好打猎的，简单的笨蛋而已。<br/>“看你的样子，刚才一定是又把那几个废物赢了？”<br/>“那是那是，既然你说是废物了，我还有不赢的道理吗？”</p><p>令他们两个都很惊讶的是，这俩人虽然从小不合，私下里关系却比谁都亲密。两人单独在一起的时候，他们总会撕下那副令人作呕的面具，用最随意的语言讽刺与交谈。或许这是他们两个人纾解平日里压抑生活的一种方式。埃德蒙可能有所感觉，但他并没多加管束。<br/>斯科特兴奋地喋喋不休着今天那位肥胖的少爷怎么笨拙放走了到手的猎物，而自己又是怎么绝杀了那只逃命的猎物。眉宇飞扬的自得之感让亚瑟禁不住冷言冷语——当然对方也不甚在意。</p><p>终于结束了毫无意义的讲述，斯科特开始问起亚瑟的事：“今天的法语学得如何？”<br/>“糟透了，那些法国佬们是怎么发出那么莫名其妙的怪声的？麻烦。”<br/>“呵，那你也要在下个月之前学好基础的法语。好好加油吧笨蛋小鬼。”<br/>“啰嗦！”</p><p>斯科特揉了揉亚瑟的金发，得到对方恼怒的一瞪。他明白亚瑟或许对发型不是很在意，但埃德蒙是绝对不会希望看见亚瑟这样的面貌。<br/>他们两个继续漫步走在庄园中，开始莫名其妙的对话与争论。<br/>这是亚瑟一天中算是最轻松的时段。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚和一位没记住名字的小姐跳完舞，亚瑟微微点头算是致意，想要找个位置坐一会儿。有人暧昧地举着酒杯邀请他，而他淡然地走过去坐下。亚瑟酒品不好，这是埃德安妮蒙最头痛的一点。他只能在社交中婉转地拒绝递来的酒杯，所幸大多数人还算理智而好说话。<br/>但显然面前这个并不这样。他似乎是个西班牙商人，皮肤呈小麦色。那张脸上挂着似乎过于热情的笑容，在以冷静克己而著称的英国绅士中显得格格不入。</p><p>“你的眼睛让我想起我从亚洲国家那儿曾经买过的帝王绿翡翠……真漂亮啊。”<br/>对方毫不避讳地目光让亚瑟有点难堪，他尝试着不去躲避那热切的眼神，目光相接的时候他发现对方也有着一双绿眼睛，不过颜色稍微深了一些。<br/>西班牙人露出了微笑，他将酒杯递给亚瑟，用调笑而露骨的眼神打量着亚瑟。纵然接受了三年良好而又严苛的教育，亚瑟还是很有骂人的冲动。</p><p>喝？不喝？<br/>自己算不上一杯倒，但页撑不住几杯了。这个西班牙人看起来不像是善罢甘休的人，这杯喝了肯定还能有第二杯。旁边熟知亚瑟不擅喝酒的几个人却只是窃笑着围观，颇想看看这个小孩子倒要怎么解决现在的场面。</p><p>“谢谢您的好意。”<br/>纠结了片刻后亚瑟自然地接过酒杯，他并不排斥酒的味道——当然如果能不醉的话就更好了。在西班牙人令人不悦的注视下，他将酒一饮而尽。少年本来白皙的脸上逐渐泛红，倒显得异常可爱。<br/>“先生们，我觉得我弟弟的身体可能不太舒服，我带他休息一会儿。打扰了。”斯科特倒是很快就过来，他充着旁边几个人点头算是示意，然后拉起亚瑟的手往外走。一旁的埃德蒙应该是已经知道——或者说根本就是他派斯科特来解围的把，亚瑟想着。</p><p>走到花园后，纷涌而上的清新空气让亚瑟感觉心情舒畅。他有些感激地望着拉他出来的斯科特，发现斯科特似乎也正看着他。深蓝色的眼睛中不知道藏着点什么情绪，其实亚瑟也根本不知道斯科特到底在看什么。他的眼神似乎没有落在自己身上，而是随意地蔓延到很久远的地方去了。<br/>“喂，你在看什么？”四周似乎只有两人独处，大多数人还簇拥在舞厅里。亚瑟的语气开始不客气起来，让斯科特真想开口骂你这个小混蛋。</p><p>“没在看什么，只是觉得在外面的感觉比那里好多了不是吗？”<br/>“这倒是，那个西班牙人真烦。”<br/>“他叫安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，以前靠海洋挣了不少钱，最近似乎有了点颓势。”<br/>“我倒是想起西班牙海盗了，靠海洋挣钱。”<br/>“那岂不是所有的航海人都成了海盗？”</p><p>亚瑟挑了下眉毛——即使这个动作一直被斯科特嘲讽蠢毙了。他们俩一起往深处走去，谁也没有回去的意愿，虽然过一会儿他们必须回去。<br/>玫瑰的香气萦绕在身旁，亚瑟喜欢这种感觉。他今天也穿着红色的长衣，身影在夜色中融进一片似火的红色里。斯科特的目光似乎又落在了他身上，这令亚瑟有点不解。<br/>“嘿，你到底看什么呢？”<br/>淡金色短发的少年，有着滑稽的粗眉毛和令人过目不忘的，美好的绿色眼睛。他穿着带有金色刺绣的红色上衣，上面有许多颗圆润的淡水珍珠簇拥着装饰。他像每个少年一样穿着白色高脚袜和黑色的长筒靴，戴着玫瑰色的高筒礼帽。然而他却显得格外的优雅，甚至有种性感的美艳。</p><p>斯科特有时候由衷地佩服他的父亲，三年前捡回来的那个小孩子，居然能变得如此光彩夺目。</p><p>四下都是安静的夜色，斯科特将亚瑟拉过来，身体微微蹲下——这让身高上处于绝对劣势的亚瑟十分的不爽。不过他还没有来得及言语，嘴唇被某种柔软的东西堵住了。<br/>斯科特吻了他，并不像是早安吻或者晚安吻。亚瑟能感觉到这其中缠绵的温柔，斯科特的舌头慢条斯理地在他的唇上划过，带来一阵令人颤抖的美妙感觉。</p><p>斯科特能够感受到亚瑟身上的玫瑰香气，可能来自于他身旁的玫瑰也可能来自于亚瑟常年喝玫瑰花茶留下的馨香。他开始尝试撬开亚瑟的牙关，没有受到任何的阻挠。他们的舌头开始笨拙地纠缠在一起，就像是热恋的情侣。<br/>他将手环上亚瑟的背脊，通过紧密的拥抱使二人更密不可分。亚瑟的腰真是太细了，给他穿上淑女们的束腰和胸衣他也可以吧？</p><p>缠绵而笨拙的吻不知道经过了多长时间，是斯科特先离开了亚瑟，而亚瑟面色潮红，水润的绿眼睛望着自己的时候斯科特很有再吻上去的冲动。然而他只是用手帕擦了擦亚瑟的嘴角，露出了一点狡黠的笑容。</p><p>“怪不得父亲当初会挑选你……亚瑟，你真漂亮。”<br/>斯科特喃喃低语时热切的眼神和语气，就像是最体贴的情人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你最近空闲时间是不是有点多啊？”<br/>亚瑟坐在玫瑰园深处翻着书，语气心不在焉。一旁的斯科特也是满脸不在意的表情，他望着浅色的蓝天，语气轻松自然：“是啊，稍微多了一点。如果空闲时间很少的话我也不会来找你这个讨厌鬼了。”<br/>亚瑟白了他一眼，但却也享受着这种自由的气息索性没动弹。斯科特却变本加厉夺走了他手里的书，在亚瑟不满的喊声中看了眼封面：“《伪君子》？哦——莫里哀的戏剧啊，你喜欢看这种东西？”<br/>亚瑟没好气地抢回了书，将书本再次摊在自己的腿上：“与您何干，先生？”故意弄出的怪声怪气让斯科特狠狠地嘲笑了几下：“我说……其实这书名还真是符合您啊，伪君子亚瑟先生？”</p><p>瞬间书本顺着脸就扔了过来，斯科特敏捷地闪过。亚瑟精致的脸上写满了——“你个混蛋想打架吗”的愤怒表情，这让斯科特大笑：“我就说吧——亚瑟，你个伪君子！”<br/>“就好像你比我好到哪里去一样！亲爱的斯科特·柯克兰先生！”</p><p>斯科特忽然站起身，双手落在了亚瑟的肩膀上。红发的男青年露出几分意义不明的笑容，用异常轻柔的语气说道：“是啊，我们俩是一样的。”<br/>随后随着那股强大的力道，亚瑟被推倒在了有点硬的木制长凳上。书本掉在地上的声音令他极其不满地瞪了一眼斯科特，但对方的一只腿已经处于亚瑟的两腿之间，一只手撑在长椅上，脸迅速地向下靠去。</p><p>——是的，他们又接吻了。<br/>斯科特的另一只手插在亚瑟淡金色的发里，向前推着亚瑟的头使他们的距离更近。亚瑟对于靠近的唇舌相当不满意，扭动着头想要躲闪却被那只手控制住。斯科特的舌头粗暴地撬开了亚瑟的牙关，自那天晚上以后他的吻技越来越熟练，也是因为他们越来越经常接吻。<br/>亚瑟放弃了抵抗，直接地松开防备反倒挑衅般地与斯科特纠缠在一起。热度通过激吻而逐渐升高，斯科特撑在长椅上的手不再安生。他将手顺着亚瑟的胸口向下挑|||逗似的抚摸着，<br/>.一直滑到腰际，慢悠悠地点点向下蹭，亚瑟有些恼怒——</p><p>“嘿，你居然咬我。”<br/>斯科特短暂地离开了亚瑟的嘴唇，用手指轻蹭下唇角的血迹。压在身下的亚瑟头发有些凌乱，面色绯红，但眼神里却全是得意。斯科特禁不住讽刺道：“下次要小心点，别咬到自己的舌头啊，混蛋小鬼。”<br/>说罢他再度俯下身去吻亚瑟，但这个吻只落在了嘴角。轻如鹅毛一般的吻顺着脖颈往下，亚瑟慌张间推开了斯科特：“你个笨蛋，要是留下痕迹被看见了要怎么解释？”</p><p>斯科特有点不满地皱眉，但随即还是听话地离开了亚瑟。他站直了身体，整理着稍微有些凌乱的衣服。亚瑟也坐了起来，用手抓了抓头发。<br/>“喂——我们为什么要做这种事情来着？”亚瑟的声音从一旁传来，斯科特看向淡色的天空，片刻后又转回了目光：“因为看你不顺眼吧小鬼。”<br/>亚瑟果断地捡起了书想要再往斯科特脸上砸去，斯科特赶紧转身大步流星地离开。亚瑟拍了拍书的封面，盯着那个人离开的背影。</p><p>他感觉到了那人口腔里的烟草味，还是廉价烟草。贵族也会这样吗？<br/>其实你本质上，和我一样，从来就不是什么贵族吧——亚瑟对着远去的背影露出了讥讽的目光。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，这是这次的货物清单，请您过目。”<br/>年轻的西班牙人懒散地接过单子，这位英国人西班牙文写得倒是很一般。最底下的签名倒是他们一贯的风格，令人头疼而又不明所以的花体英文。<br/>他审视了一下名称和数量，确认无误后拿起羽毛笔签下自己有点繁琐的名字。安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多——讽刺的是他签的也是英语，也是那令人头疼的花体英文，写得还意外流畅。<br/>“感谢柯克兰先生的关心，不过欧洲所有的商人都能看懂英语。”安东尼奥露出一点微笑，而对面的埃德蒙的表情没有变化。</p><p>英国人还真是很无趣啊，他这么想着，加深了几分笑意。<br/>他起身时候，脖子上那一长串项链发出单调的响声。黑曜石与绿松石的搭配异常的和谐，只是最下端那颗最大的，倒是颗极其浑厚稳重的帝王绿翡翠。察觉到英国人在那上一闪而过的目光，安东尼奥也像是无心之举一样地用手指轻轻磨蹭着翡翠光滑的表面。<br/>“这颗帝王绿翡翠的确是上品，如果我再遇到成色如此上好的翡翠，会想着给您带一块的。”</p><p>埃德蒙一愣，也明白对方只是几句客套。双方都笑了笑，糊弄糊弄过去了。<br/>安东尼奥走出房间，他倒是想起那天他因为无聊去参加舞会，那位小少爷的眼睛。他调笑着说他的眼睛就像是帝王绿翡翠一样漂亮，虽然只是一时兴起的调戏，但那个小小的少年的眼睛——还真是少见的美丽。<br/>后来他也有所耳闻，这个少年只是埃德蒙的养子。安东尼奥猜测了下埃德蒙的意图，无非是想训练好一个漂亮的人偶然后当做权贵们取乐的对象吧。</p><p>这简直就是在玷污那双眼睛，安东尼奥想着想着却还是露出了笑容。<br/>但是作为玩偶，作为美丽的金丝雀，那个少年还真是成功。</p><p> </p><p>今天早上女仆来叫亚瑟的时候他还没有醒，倒不是他养成的习惯出了什么差错，而是女仆足足提早了半个小时来叩门。亚瑟一边对着满柜子的衣服长吁短叹一边想着绝对有什么事——如果是要去法国的话，那是三天后的事情啊。<br/>走到餐桌前的时候埃德蒙已经坐在了那个位置，而斯科特也是。柯克兰夫人和他的另两位兄长都还不在，女仆也只是倒好了早茶。他疑惑地走到了埃德蒙的旁边，没敢一个人擅自坐下。<br/>埃德蒙似乎正在看某条重要的新闻，眉头轻皱，没有理亚瑟的意思。亚瑟望了眼斯科特，而对方只是挑了挑眉毛，然后就一脸看不见亚瑟的样子低下头。</p><p>“咳……亚瑟，今天斯科特出去打猎，我希望你也跟着去。”<br/>闻言后的亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，他的第一反应倒不是问为什么而是直接看向斯科特——那家伙的眼神倒是一点没有变，还是专注地盯着茶杯上的花纹。你这混蛋想笑吧，亚瑟腹诽着。<br/>“请问，为什么要我跟着去？”<br/>“斯科特的同伴们可能今天无法陪他，而我也希望你会一点马术。”</p><p>呵，这什么鬼扯的理由。那几个闲昏到要命的贵族少爷会没有时间？不会是斯科特嫌弃的太过分他们也不愿意过来自取其辱了吧？而且不还有威尔斯和艾尼沙？马术——哦谁用打猎这件危险的事来学马术？</p><p>但是亚瑟也无法拒绝，他点头回答我知道了后坐到餐桌旁，端起了精致的茶杯。<br/>斯科特的眼神顺着餐桌向那段滑去，攀附着亚瑟纤细白皙的手指向上蔓延，然后正对上亚瑟望向自己的双眼。那面无表情的高傲模样——每次斯科特都想把这般高傲的模样狠狠揭穿。他一开始觉得或许是嫌恶这个被收养的平民居然也摆出一副贵族的姿态，而现在，他只是感觉有趣。</p><p>对着那没甚情绪的目光，斯科特回了一个挑衅的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>贵族们总有固定的狩猎地点，当然柯克兰家族也不例外。马车停在一片森林旁，斯科特和亚瑟走下马车。而后几个随从跟在身后，谦恭地保持了一段距离却紧随不舍。<br/>“原来你打猎还要随从跟着啊。”亚瑟的声音压得极低，说这话的时候他也根本没有望向斯科特，就好像与刚才无异一样地继续向前走。<br/>“不一会儿就被我全甩掉了。”斯科特的声音也很低，但是那股自信却还是满溢而出。</p><p>马场里，几匹高大漂亮的骏马正在悠闲地甩着尾巴。那儿的人似乎早就认识了斯科特，恭敬地牵出了斯科特常用的马。那匹枣红色的马看起来十分骁勇，与斯科特也很亲密。<br/>那位有点发福迹象的大叔显然并不认识亚瑟，但从那贵族的穿着也能猜出一二。他热情地问道：“少爷您骑过马吗？”<br/>亚瑟很诚实地摇了头。<br/>“我来给您介绍一下，这几匹小马比较适合初学者……如果您愿意，我也可以教您骑马。”</p><p>亚瑟没来及回答就被斯科特制止：“这家伙今天要和我骑同一匹，我亲自来教他。”<br/>亚瑟皱了皱眉——谁要和你骑同一匹啊，绿眼睛中明了地传递出这股情绪。<br/>斯科特视而不见。</p><p>因为亚瑟被自愿地与斯科特骑了同一匹马，一向喜好用弓箭的斯科特不得已放弃了他用惯的弓箭，叫人找了猎兔犬出来。看到垂耳的，黑黄白相间的小狗蹦蹦哒哒地出来的时候——亚瑟是无论怎样都没能联想到传说中的“兔子杀手”。<br/>这时候斯科特终于放下他钟爱的弓箭，察觉到亚瑟看他的目光，他调侃地说：“你想尝试下射箭吗？”<br/>亚瑟不发一言地抢过了弓箭，虽然对于他这箭是有些过分的沉重，但他对这可是很有信心——在自己或许只比弓箭高一点的时候，他就在外公的教导下学会了射箭。纵然快乐的日子一去不返，但射箭的本领却已经刻于灵魂。</p><p>他向后退了一些，以少见的凌厉姿态眯起了眼睛，随后果断地射出。<br/>箭劈开空气，准确无误地——射掉了斯科特的帽子。<br/>随从和马场的老板目瞪口呆，而斯科特倒是大笑了几声。接过亚瑟挑衅的眼神，他拿走了自己的弓箭吩咐人收好。对着那个比自己矮了一截的小鬼望了一会儿，然后拦腰抱起。</p><p>“那么，我们上马吧。”<br/>将怀中有点轻的少年放到马上，从身后亲密地相贴，带着恶意的话语顺着肌肤传递着。亚瑟努力维持那副贵族模样，没回过身揍斯科特一拳。<br/>准备妥当后，斯科特的嘴唇附上了亚瑟的耳边。温热的吐息让亚瑟有些不自在。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”<br/>他的声音压得很低，亚瑟冷笑几声，用同样的语气回答道：“迫不及待了。”</p><p>几乎是话音落地地刹那间，马就放肆地跑了出去。而脱离了缰绳的猎兔犬也如同机敏的猎人，在森林里用亚瑟万万没猜测到的速度狂奔。斯科特的马奔跑速度极快，正如他所言，几乎是进入森林的一刹那随从们就被甩到了身后。<br/>亚瑟能感觉到自己的心脏因为这忽然加起来的速度猛烈地跳动着，耀眼的阳光透过树枝间的缝隙打到前面的路上，如同一地斑驳碎金。森林里幽静而美好，到处都是悦耳的鸟鸣声——当然统治听觉的还是马蹄声。斯科特的呼吸声重重地落在耳边，与这一切一起刺激着亚瑟的感官。</p><p>“怎么，害怕了？”<br/>感觉到亚瑟的呼吸有些紊乱，斯科特的声音带上点调笑意味。亚瑟断然不会承认，不过他也没有气力承认。他在调节着呼吸，此时此刻他的脸已经由于惊吓逐渐变得苍白。<br/>随着一声小小的惨叫，猎兔犬已经咬住了第一个猎物。斯科特勒住了马，随后将那只死掉的兔子扔到了马上系着的口袋里。亚瑟无措地坐在马上，满脸还没平息的惊慌，手也不知道往哪里放。这让斯科特心情大好，他在底下喊着：“看来你还真不适合骑马啊，小鬼？”</p><p>亚瑟很想点头称是，但是他天生就好面子的性格就不容许他现在这么做。他高傲地偏过脸：“我只是……暂时还不会而已。如果我学会了，我绝对不会比你差劲。”<br/>“是吗？”</p><p>斯科特再次跨上马，而猎兔犬也仿佛感受到什么似的再次奔跑起来。斯科特拉动缰绳，那匹活跃的马就再次驰骋。亚瑟一时还没做好准备，发出了低低地惊呼，不意外地收获了斯科特的嘲笑声。<br/>斯科特开始单手拽着缰绳，一只手环着亚瑟的腰。他的脸靠在了亚瑟的肩膀上，厚重的呼吸更是全无例外地落在了亚瑟的耳根。这感觉难以言喻，亚瑟咬着嘴唇，克制自己不出什么异常。</p><p>很快，那只猎兔犬就又扑中了一个猎物。但是斯科特没有理它，他只是驾驶着马向森林更深处跑去。亚瑟想要开口提醒他，腰际却被斯科特掐了一把。因为完全没有预料，亚瑟腰一软，重心不稳地差点从马上栽倒。<br/>“我艹！斯科特你TM有病吧！”</p><p>接收到这份谩骂的斯科特倒是一愣，回之的全是笑。<br/>“我以为你都不会骂人呢，被打扮的像是个娃娃的小鬼。”<br/>“那也是我十二岁之后！我起码在圣贾尔斯区混了十二年！”<br/>“是吗？听起来很厉害嘛。”</p><p>不知道跑到了哪里，斯科特勒住了马，将缰绳系在低矮却结实的树枝上。看着迟迟没从马上跳下来的亚瑟，斯科特轻蔑地扬了扬嘴角：“怎么，等着本大爷抱你下来？”说着还张开双臂，笑的张狂。<br/>毫无疑问地收到了一个眼刀，亚瑟小心翼翼地挪开自己的双腿从马背上跳下。那只马今天心情似乎很好，在那一瞬间晃了晃脑袋——这样无关紧要的事却还是吓到了亚瑟，他刹那间重心没有稳定下来，从马背上摔了下来。</p><p>“哇，小鬼还真是个笨蛋啊。”<br/>倒是没和地面做个亲密接触，因为斯科特站得实在离他太近，他落入了那张开的双臂中。尴尬的姿势令亚瑟很不愉快，而在斯科特面前出丑这件事已经够惹怒他了。他在那人笑着收紧的怀抱中不满地嚷道：“快点放我下来！”</p><p>“你确定？”<br/>“废话真多！”</p><p>那双手臂猛地一松，亚瑟直接掉到了地上。屁股上的疼痛与恼怒一起发酵，让亚瑟对着那边狂笑的斯科特完全抛去了平日的风范，直直地冲过去将斯科特也推倒在了地面上。随后，少年敏捷地跨坐在斯科特的腰上，高傲地将手扼住了斯科特的咽喉。<br/>“动作很流畅嘛，你以前经常做这种事情？”<br/>“呵，以前打架很少有人打赢我。”</p><p>语气里的高傲让斯科特禁不住露出了嘲讽的笑容，他忽略身上那点可以不计的重量直起上身，将脸靠近亚瑟。那双绿色的眼睛里依旧毫无惧意，像是身后的树林一样青翠。那双手还放在自己的咽喉处——这么细嫩的一双手，使劲全力也是不痛不痒吧。</p><p>“别告诉我你又在想那种事。”<br/>“恩……哪种事？”</p><p>亚瑟懒得理斯科特，他将身体微向前倾，双手离开了斯科特的脖颈转而支在两边。他淡樱色的嘴唇更加凑近斯科特，但却和对方的唇擦肩而过。<br/>近在咫尺的距离，亚瑟的呼吸都暧昧地落在了斯科特的唇角上。他的声音变得慢条斯理而色|||情，完全不像是一个十五岁的小鬼。</p><p>“就是，这种事情。”</p><p>说完亚瑟就起身准备离开，调戏一下斯科特的感觉很好。他不免露出几分自得的神态，而斯科特的反应却超出了他的预料。对方站起的更快，拉着亚瑟就往旁边的一棵树上靠。背脊撞到树干的刹那，斯科特就已经抬起亚瑟的下巴吻了起来。<br/>唇舌之间的交战，亚瑟正陷入满满自得的状态忘乎所以，他努力地迎合回击着斯科特，仿佛想在接吻中占领主权——但这显然行不通。越来越霸道的吻，斯科特的舌头似乎向他的喉咙深处推送着，这感觉很差，亚瑟止不住地发出些呜咽声。</p><p>同时，斯科特的手开始解开亚瑟腰间装饰用的腰带，拽出浅绿色的亚麻上衣，顺着下摆就将手探了进去大肆抚摸。还没成熟的躯体猛地战栗，亚瑟瞬间反应过来，头向后挣扎着，手也攥住了斯科特的手腕：“你个混蛋想干嘛？”<br/>“放心，最多只是摸一下。你的衣服还真难搞，爱臭美的小鬼。”</p><p>说罢斯科特就想继续刚才的动作，腿却猝不及防地被亚瑟猛踢。赌上全身力道的一击让斯科特猛地蹙眉，而亚瑟也趁机溜走。他迅速地捡起腰带，整理着上衣。对着斯科特的目光，他努力抑制绯红的脸颊，用惯用的高傲眼神——尽管此刻无论怎么看都像是调情的眼神，然后开口：“别以为我前几次没拒绝你就会任着你来了，烦人的混蛋。”<br/>止不住的小声喘息和语气里的那分狡黠，真令人着迷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>辞行前，埃德蒙准备请安东尼奥来用最后的晚宴——这么说是不是有点恶意？<br/>这次的餐桌上只有柯克兰一家和安东尼奥，桌布换成了华美的红色，而餐盘也端上了待客专用的。法国带回来的餐酒被倒入杯里，轻轻摇曳散开了蜡烛的点点光芒。<br/>短暂的寒暄后就是用餐时间，虽说有着用餐时不许说话的餐桌礼仪，但安东尼奥还是和埃德蒙有几句简单的交流。对面坐着的是柯克兰家的长子斯科特·柯克兰，正专心致志地用餐，似乎对他们的话没什么兴趣。</p><p>安东尼奥的目光流转到了柯克兰夫人，那是位端庄贤淑的妇女，很显然没什么意思。还是那位最小的孩子有点意思——让人过目不忘的绿色眼睛中没有丝毫情绪，修长白皙的双手用最优雅标准的姿态用餐。<br/>真是经过一番刻苦训练啊，还是说这孩子天生就有贵族气息呢？</p><p>安东尼奥和埃德蒙的对话中，他也有听说埃德蒙很快有去法国做生意的计划——尽管大同盟战争还在进行。不过谁在意呢？<br/>他想起自己的一位恶友——弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，那位长相极为俊美的法国贵族，有着非凡的艺术天分。可惜的是艺术家多半都有点病，而弗朗西斯的病态还真是让人难以启齿。<br/>他号称喜爱一切美的事物——亦或者说他深爱的就是美丽本身。安东尼奥几乎可以确信，弗朗西斯会中意那个绿眼睛的小少年。</p><p>如果埃德蒙把这孩子送给了弗朗西斯的话……<br/>安东尼奥舔了舔嘴唇，露出几丝餮足的笑容。<br/>我也可以去尝尝味道吧。</p><p>亚瑟无端感觉一阵恶寒，他的目光怀疑地四处转了一圈，没有任何人注意他。<br/>错觉，错觉。他这么安慰自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我要晚几天才能启程……我通知了弗朗西斯先生，让你们两个先过去。”<br/>可能是贸易上出了什么问题，埃德蒙眉头紧锁，说话时候连头都没抬。斯科特漫不经心地答应了，而亚瑟想要拒绝——和斯科特独处还真不是什么好事，但考虑到埃德蒙也不会接受反对意见，他轻轻点头。</p><p>前往法国巴黎的船在晴好的早晨起航，这是亚瑟第一次坐船。他站在甲板上吹海风，满脸惬意的样子。礼帽上多事的长羽毛下垂着，轻轻骚动着他的皮肤，让他有点不耐烦地转了转帽子的位置。<br/>斯科特在船舱里，而亚瑟倒也乐得享受一个人的清闲。碧蓝色的大海倒影在他的眼中，他妄图看破那深邃的海洋，却又恐惧被其深深吸引地本能远离着。</p><p>如果我现在跳下去会怎么样？<br/>亚瑟如此地想着些不着边际的事情，他可从来没有过求死的欲望。或许是父母的早逝，让他对“活着”这件事如痴如醉，甚至要把此看做唯一的信仰。他不懂这是为什么——或许和在那个雨夜里遇见的男孩有关吧，他现在还活着吗？<br/>明知生还渺茫，亚瑟却一厢情愿地幻想着男孩也能活着。或许是愧疚心，或许是同情心。<br/>当然很快，他的目光又跨越了这些琐事，继续望向似乎无边际的海洋。</p><p>支开了随从之后，斯科特在没什么人的地方伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠地往甲板上走。这附近的人还算不上太多嘛，这让他心情很好，从口袋里摸索出一支烟和一盒火柴。烟气袅袅上升时，烟草特有的刺激性直冲大脑——这感觉真TM好。<br/>斯科特第一次抽烟——哦，大概就像亚瑟那么大的时候吧。只要抽了第一根，他就再也没法克制这种欲望。他没有顾忌自己父亲的反对，开始在各种地方偷偷吸烟。</p><p>他心里是明白的，自己那个父亲不可能不知道，但他表现在众人面前的形象依旧是一个完美贵族公子的形象，他的父亲便也没多家管束——恩，就像实际斯科特其实还极其喜欢喝酒但埃德蒙依旧睁一只眼闭一只眼一样。</p><p>那个金发的小家伙正站在那里不知道想点什么，眼睛无神而涣散地望着远方。就这么闭着嘴不说话还真是漂亮无比，不过只是漂亮就没有意思了不是吗？毕竟这世界绝不缺少美人。<br/>斯科特走到亚瑟身边，弥漫而来的烟味让亚瑟微微蹙眉——天哪他这样子真是蠢透了。而那双眼睛中的神色依旧没有发生变化，连目光都没有移动一寸。他今天穿的是黑色的大衣，衬托着那张小脸更加苍白。斯科特产生一种错觉，仿佛只要稍微碰一下他，他就会支离破碎。</p><p>不过按照斯科特的性格，越是这样，他越会有去破坏的欲望。</p><p>亚瑟似乎已经无法承受这样的目光，他瞪了斯科特一眼就准备回到房间休息。他带了本简单的法语小说，准备复习一下这一个月以来他已经学的恶心到要吐的语言。说实话，他不太懂埃德蒙为什么要让他学法语。如果只是一点简单的基础用语，亚瑟很早就学过了——他当初学的基础用语还远不止法语一种。<br/>那么解释的通的理由就只剩一个了吧，他的眸色暗淡了片刻。</p><p>斯科特没有拦住他，只是站在原处静静地吸烟。</p><p> </p><p>临近黄昏的时候开始下起了小雨，亚瑟不得不放弃晚上去甲板上看星星的浪漫打算。他喜欢看星星——其实只是因为他喜欢看着天空，而理由？抱歉，亚瑟自己也不太清楚。<br/>斯科特的房间就在隔壁，亚瑟不知道他正在干什么。他可不像是什么会安心看书的人，大概不是吸烟就是在喝酒吧。会和新结识的女人在一起吗？亚瑟想起白天他偶尔看到一位漂亮的美人装作饰品掉落借机和斯科特攀谈。当然，贵族的社交能力都很好。只是亚瑟还是忍不住笑，当他看见斯科特一不小心踩到了对方看起来绝不廉价的裙子上。女人的脸色刹那间变得僵硬，还要硬着头皮微笑。</p><p>连绵不断的细雨让亚瑟有些心烦，他看不进去这满面法语的小说了。他将书放在了桌面上，并没有熄灭蜡烛就躺在床上准备入睡。但这细碎的雨声让他也无法很快入睡，他的情绪逐渐开始烦躁，最后还是去要了杯热的玫瑰花茶。<br/>茶香味似乎可以安神，亚瑟昏沉间这么想着。不知不觉的，他陷入了睡眠中。</p><p>第二天醒来，蜡烛被熄灭了。<br/>是仆人吗？亚瑟微皱着眉向前走去，手扶在门把手上。</p><p> </p><p>从伦敦到巴黎需要大概五天左右，船长似乎认为在第五天的夜晚他们一定能到达巴黎的港口。前四天亚瑟和斯科特相安无事，无非是在空闲的时候——而且周围没有人的时候，他们还是会荒唐地接吻。谁也不知道为什么，可理智统治脑海时，他们已经开始了拥吻。<br/>第四天的夜里又下起了雨，呜咽的风声就好像女人的悲鸣。船上的几位小姐脸色苍白，而亚瑟装作神态自若。他打开了自己的房门，想着今晚或许又要很长时间太能入睡。<br/>门还没关上的时候，斯科特挤了进来。</p><p>亚瑟没着急直接把他推出门，只是淡淡地看了他一眼：“有何贵干？”<br/>斯科特正在解外套，顺手搭在了桌前的椅子背儿上。红发遮掩下，那深蓝色的眼中露出些许笑意：“我怕你个小鬼夜里吓得睡不着，体贴地来和你一起睡。”<br/>这理由，亚瑟嗤之以鼻。他缓慢地解着深红色的外套，漫不经心地回答：“不需要，请你好好休息吧。”<br/>斯科特盯着亚瑟，随后直接走出了房间，连外套都没带走。</p><p>亚瑟有点惊讶地盯着打开的房门，他还真没料到斯科特这么听话地直接走人了。虽说这是亚瑟想看到的结果，在船上的最后一夜——他可不想惹出什么差错，或者做一些，恩……计划之外的事情。<br/>没等亚瑟去把门关好，斯科特就又回来了，手里还拿着两瓶威士忌。在亚瑟无奈的眼神中，他关上了门，摇了摇手里的瓶子：“喝一点或许会睡得更好哦？”<br/>“我还真没看出来你有这么关心我。”<br/>“呵，谁说我关心你了。”</p><p>斯科特坐在亚瑟的床边，打开酒瓶开始喝起来。这姿势真是毫无贵族感可言，随着喉咙的起伏，瓶中的液体有了明显的下降。亚瑟知道斯科特酒量不错，也就置之不理地坐到了桌前。<br/>“你要是执意在这里睡，我就在椅子上睡一夜了。”<br/>虽然椅子很硬，但亚瑟觉得起码可以忍受。他懒得出去要一杯花茶，直接把身体趴在了桌面上——这个姿势也没有什么贵族感可言。<br/>斯科特笑着走了过来，亚瑟没看他，所以也不知道这个笑容里包含着怎样的情绪。</p><p>“小鬼，过来。”<br/>亚瑟没理，但对方的手却摸了过来，在脖颈上轻轻地挠动。这样瘙痒感令亚瑟禁不住一激灵，不耐烦地直起了身子去正视身后的斯科特。这时斯科特又喝了一口酒，之后把酒瓶一放猝不及防地吻了下来。</p><p>——！<br/>从嘴唇与口腔中传来的酒味让亚瑟有点慌乱，酒液被斯科特推送到了亚瑟的口腔中。他拼命地想抗拒对方的入侵，但斯科特却大有亚瑟不把酒吞下去就不离开的趋势，在这种别扭感中亚瑟不得不吞下了那些酒——辛辣感以及苏格兰威士忌那浓郁的烟熏味让他头昏，好像刹那间体温就升高了不少一样。<br/>斯科特满意地离开了亚瑟的嘴唇，看着他眼眶微红，嘴唇微张喘息连连的样子。“斯科特你TM有病吧！”连骂人的话都是动听的，只是他现在不太想听。</p><p>因为体格差异，斯科特不费事地就把亚瑟抱了起来。无视对方不痛不痒的挣扎直接甩到了床上，不容拒绝地欺身而上，掐着亚瑟的下巴逼迫亚瑟染着怒意的眼神直视自己。<br/>“我说你也明白吧，父亲让你学法语，带你一起来法国的原因。”<br/>声音异常地暗沉了下去，在烛火的摇曳中，斯科特的蓝眼睛似乎在熠熠发亮。这个有点尴尬的话题让亚瑟想别过头去，却被紧捏着自己下巴的手阻止了。</p><p>“是的，我明白。”<br/>说话时候声音带了点颤抖，不知道是出于什么原因。亚瑟近乎本能地躲闪着斯科特的目光，最后干脆自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。<br/>后来，他感觉到衣服逐渐被褪下的凉意。这让他迅速地睁开眼睛，愤怒地想要一拳打到斯科特的脸上，对方的手制止了自己，该死的力量差异。<br/>“你要是不想被绑起来的话就别挣扎了。”声音慢条斯理到令人恼火的地步，双腿被坐在身下无法动弹，而双手则收到了被束缚的威胁。亚瑟可不想被绑起来，失去了手臂的主动权，事情说不定会变得更糟糕起来。</p><p>上衣被顺利地脱下来，也有可能是因为亚瑟的顺从。“如果挣扎的话，把衣服弄褶了可就不好啊。”这话貌似也有点道理，暂时处于劣势的亚瑟准备静观其变。<br/>赤裸的上身刺激着斯科特的视野，他舔了舔嘴唇觉得逐渐开始变得兴奋起来。他将手转向下身的连衫裤，却被猛地坐直身体的亚瑟阻拦住。<br/>“你要是敢这么做，我说不定会杀了你。”说这话的时候亚瑟的声音十分冷静，就好像确有此意一样。斯科特不知道这个小家伙会不会动了杀意，只是感觉变得更加有趣，发出了笑声。</p><p>“那么我拭目以待。”<br/> 说着他就将亚瑟的裤子扒下，露出纤细而匀称的双腿——此刻正纠结地，不自然地向中间合拢着。亚瑟几乎是同时狠狠地向斯科特扑过去，双手一起扼住了斯科特的喉咙。明亮的眼中染着羞愤，双手开始逐渐用力。<br/>小鬼是要有多天真，居然妄想掐死自己。</p><p>斯科特不怒反笑，他扯开亚瑟的左手，顺着指尖一点点轻吻，引来一串的战栗。在那双手挣扎着想要离开时，斯科特迅速捏着了那看起来脆弱无比的手腕，享受着亚瑟因为疼痛而略微扭曲的表情。</p><p>“既然你明白父亲想要把你送给那位法国佬，你为什么拒绝我？这可即将是我们最后一次见面啊，亚瑟。”<br/>被暧昧地直呼名字，亚瑟却讽刺地笑着回答：“我倒是为这是我们最后的见面而感到开心。”<br/>“是……吗？那为了庆祝这开心的时刻，来做点什么吧。”<br/>斯科特的另一只手放肆地抚摸着亚瑟发育不成熟的身体，顺着锁骨向下滑动，在胸口来回徘徊。他躲避了那两个敏感的红点，恶意地在周围画圈环绕。亚瑟的脸绯红一片，本来还摁在斯科特脖子上的右手无力地滑了下来。</p><p>“别留下痕迹啊……你这个混蛋。”<br/>感觉已经无法逃避，亚瑟索性放弃了挣扎。他知道，这三年来的教育就是为了让他做这种事的——虽然对象不太对劲。<br/>斯科特低沉地笑了几声：“遵命，我会让你用最漂亮的身体去见那位伯爵的。”</p><p>这仅有十五岁的稚嫩身体在自己身下颤抖着，它的主人双唇微张，眼神迷蒙地诱惑着。这人还是自己名义上的弟弟——斯科特心头无法避免地涌上几分罪恶感，但这罪恶感却又是如此的甜美。他知道他在做绝对不行的事情，他也迟疑过——亚瑟只有十五岁，他是不是不该做这么出格的事？<br/>可不知哪里出了差错，斯科特本身有着极为恶劣的性格。他对这禁忌的事感到兴奋不已，至于亚瑟的年龄——呵，他都已经要送给那位法国佬，在那人的床|||上百般媚态了，自己凭什么不能捷足先登呢？</p><p>他吻住了那颤抖的双唇，感受着长久以来浸染在口腔中的玫瑰花茶气息以及刚刚被自己强灌进去的威士忌，还真是不搭调。斯科特吮吸着亚瑟的舌头，那美好的触感让他想要把身下人拆穿入腹。<br/>与此同时，他的手抚摸着亚瑟的身体，恶意地揉捏着红嫩的乳|||珠。破碎的呻吟从被唇舌封锁的口中流露出来，显得异常色|||情。斯科特感觉那份温度从亚瑟赤裸的身体转移到了自己的身体上，他直起身体耐着性子解衣服，并且扔的很远。上面最好不要有什么痕迹，他一边想着一边亲吻亚瑟白皙修长的脖颈——这里也不能留下痕迹，真是不爽。</p><p>放弃了去啃咬那白皙脖颈的欲望，斯科特改用舌头轻轻上下舔舐着。那种特殊的感觉从脖子传递到了全身，亚瑟眯着眼睛暗自腹诽——这家伙之前肯定有过女人。<br/>呵，有过女人吻技还那么糟糕，真蠢。</p><p>暧昧的舔舐传递到了胸口，斯科特含住了其中一颗乳|||珠，看着亚瑟满脸羞耻的模样感觉内心有什么情绪点点膨胀着。他拉开亚瑟的双腿，努力克制自己用最轻柔的力道吻着光洁的大腿内部。</p><p>“嗯……啊……”<br/>舒服的喘息声，就像小兽的呜咽声一样。当斯科特忽然加重了力道，在腿根那里狠狠吮吸的时候，亚瑟被涌上的快感冲昏了头，却意识到了事情的严重——“你！我不是说……啊——”<br/>还没说完的指责在斯科特舔舐自己的下|||体时候全都换做了甜腻的呻吟，这声音就像有毒一样刺激着斯科特，他低声说道：“别担心……就这一次。”</p><p>这时亚瑟早已挺立的下体违背主人的意愿，射|||出浓郁的白色液体。斯科特拿过手帕擦拭，然后把手帕狠狠揉成一团扔在地上。<br/>“你还真是小鬼啊。”语气全是嘲弄意味。</p><p>亚瑟羞恼地躲过了再次凑上来索吻的斯科特，转而在斯科特的肩膀上狠狠一咬。那痛觉此刻也显得美妙起来，亚瑟闪动着饱含情|||欲却依旧有些小得意的双眼，凑在斯科特耳边说：“现在我们两清了。”</p><p>“呵……在我肩膀上留牙印有什么用？我又不用对着新主人献媚。”<br/>“你床|||上的姑娘会在意的，我敢说它十天之内不会消下去。好不容易去一次巴黎，你对那儿的女人没兴趣？”</p><p>斯科特再次去吻那双嘴唇，尽情吮吸与啃咬着那饱满的唇瓣。他的喉咙深处发出笑声，随着笑声，他的手顺着光滑的背脊向下滑，探到了已经湿润的后|||庭。<br/>“你是想故意惹我生气吗？不听话的话，我现在可有很多种方法惩罚你。”</p><p>一根手指插到了亚瑟的嘴里，斯科特好笑地望着亚瑟：“舔吧，以后你要舔的可不只是手指了。”<br/>恼怒的绿眼睛因为绯红的脸色和浸染着的欲|||望显得意外无力，亚瑟的舌头轻轻滑过斯科特的指尖，然后闭合牙齿想要在这上也留个牙印。<br/>可在那之前斯科特已经拿走了手指，直接顺着湿润的后|||庭进入了亚瑟的身体。刹那间，异物入侵的痛苦感让亚瑟近乎想要尖叫，却被一个吻抹去。<br/>“要是声音再大一点的话，肯定会被听见啊，还是说那样你会兴奋一点？”</p><p>手指缓慢地进入，抽|||插，搅动。亚瑟咬着下唇拼命不出声，双腿不自觉地大开。这放|||荡的姿势令他感觉更加羞耻，可此刻他已经没有心情去顾忌。<br/>手指数量逐渐增加，斯科特用最大的耐心做着扩张。他已经快无法忍耐这个混蛋小鬼色|||情又魅惑的姿态，下体又热又胀。想要狠狠做|||到亚瑟哭出来的情绪占据着大脑，让他已经快失去理智。</p><p>“来，叫我声‘哥哥’听。”<br/>忽然提出的奇怪要求让亚瑟费力地睁着眼睛看向斯科特，绝不认输地露出一点嘲弄的笑容。<br/>“在床|||上真是好情趣啊，你以前不会也和男人做|||过吧，哥哥？”</p><p>上扬的尾音消逝在唇舌中，在斯科特吻住亚瑟的刹那，他将手指撤出，整个顶入了亚瑟稚嫩的身体。剧烈的痛苦夹杂着灭顶的快乐让亚瑟觉得要昏厥过去，甚至连精神都逐渐变得涣散起来。空蒙的绿眼睛里仿佛染上了雾气，变得不似真切。</p><p>在亲吻，抚摸，抽|||插中，亚瑟感觉自己逐渐连眼睛都睁不开，可斯科特那双深蓝色的双眼还是映在自己的视野之中。<br/>痛苦逐渐褪去，快感成倍叠加——似乎就在一切都要破灭而出的时刻，斯科特伏在亚瑟耳边的声音，就像从梦乡之中传来。</p><p>“无论在这之后你在谁的床|||上，都给我记住了，我是你第一个男人，亚瑟。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯科特有点心疼地把威士忌往已经肮脏不堪的床单上倒去，一旁捂着腰的亚瑟忍笑忍得相当辛苦。他们两个昨天晚上做了荒诞又可笑的事情，现在是时候为那件事情所带来的一系列后续麻烦埋单了。<br/>对于那条麻烦的床单，斯科特后来把它扔给了船员，告诫他们说自己把许多威士忌不小心洒在上面估计是洗不掉让他们现在就去烧掉，然后扔了十多枚铜币给他们。船员们倒也乐得方便，把那条现在只有威士忌酒香的床单往火炉里一放。</p><p>亚瑟还是莫名有种想笑的冲动，他站在甲板上望着碧蓝的天与海，出于习惯地挺直背脊——该死的，腰真的很痛。罪魁祸首毫无自知地站在一旁，与这几天都在纠缠他的女人谈笑。亚瑟淡淡地瞥了眼斯科特自以为帅气的蠢样，在船上四处散步缓解腰痛。<br/>晚上那位伯爵似乎会来码头亲自接他们两个，他可不想在第一面就被对方认出端倪——<br/>事实证明亚瑟太天真了。</p><p> </p><p>欧洲最肮脏的城市在哪？巴黎。<br/>巴黎最肮脏的地方在哪？港口。</p><p>一座马车正静静地停在港口旁，马车上窗户的帘子被拉起。弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦坐在马车里，静静地注视着在巴黎的夜色中忙碌的人影。如果有人能看清车里这位尚还年轻的男人的面容，定会赞叹不已。他戴着纯黑色的三角帽，细碎的金发被紫色发带绑起，松松地搭在肩膀上；白皙的脸上五官立体而细腻，有一双透着迷人风情的蓝紫色眼睛。他穿着典型的究斯特科尔装束，突出体现那良好的身材。他简直符合人们对贵族公子的所有幻想，当然，也更符合所谓的“花花公子”形象。</p><p>波诺伏瓦家族在法国上流圈子里是个新秀，而起家的原因也是经商所获得的巨额财富。但波诺伏瓦家族的良好基因，让他们拥有着漂亮而无可挑剔的外表，以及天生的高贵气质。所以就算旁者恨得牙根痒痒，也绝对无法否认弗朗西斯那无往不利的魅力。<br/>当然，虽然这个家族很早就以为一次投机获得了所谓的伯爵称号，但因为家主实在是智力平庸所以没什么大的发展。现在波诺伏瓦家的老爷倒是深谙官场之道，左右逢源好不自在。而他的儿子——也就是弗朗西斯，在社交和经商方面的天赋简直无与伦比。</p><p>终于，那艘船来了。弗朗西斯压压帽子，理了理本来就很整洁的金色卷发，没有情绪的蓝紫色眼中在刹那间充满温柔的笑意，这是他与那些美丽可爱的小妞们交往时最常用的眼神。<br/>两个身影向马车这边走来——当然还有几个提着行李的随从。弗朗西斯露出了优雅而礼貌的微笑，冲着来人打招呼：“初次见面，斯科特先生以及亚瑟先生。”<br/>他说了英语，虽然带着点口音。</p><p>高个子的那个青年有着一头红发，和埃德蒙一样。不过他看起来可不像是善于经商之道的人，起码比起他那无奸不商的父亲，肯定还差了很大一截。但年轻人总需要发展和历练。<br/>弗朗西斯的目光转向亚瑟——传说中柯克兰老家伙的美丽养子。是的，埃德蒙那老家伙还真是没吹牛。这个金发男孩处处都十分完美无可挑剔，那浓密的眉毛就像是个人特色一样，衬得他更加的可爱。<br/>亚瑟此刻飞速地望了一眼身旁的斯科特，然后露出礼貌却疏离的标准笑容。</p><p>斯科特和亚瑟当然不希望在弗朗西斯面前露出什么破绽，当然他们俩也认为绝对不会有破绽。可精于情事的弗朗西斯只是用那双眼睛淡淡一瞥，就能看出两人关系的不一般。瞧那副谨小慎微而尴尬的模样……<br/>呵，毕竟那两人都是小孩子——虽然弗朗西斯只长斯科特三年。</p><p>但看出两人之间的特殊关系，不代表之后马车上三个人间就会尴尬。其实的确有些尴尬——除了刚开始弗朗西斯和斯科特寒暄了几句，他的目光就一直在亚瑟身上打转。与亚瑟的眼神撞个正着后，弗朗西斯只是微笑，用那似乎能满溢出蜜糖的蓝紫色眼睛注视着亚瑟：“抱歉，我有些失礼。不过亚瑟长得真是像之前您父亲和我炫耀中所说的那般美丽。我略懂一些绘画，已经想要迫不及待地为你作一幅肖像画。给你带来了困扰的话，抱歉，是我的责任。”</p><p>说着，弗朗西斯不顾斯科特略带揶揄和惊讶的眼光，捧过亚瑟的手，行了一个看似轻浮却标准的吻手礼，亚瑟咬着嘴唇克制既想笑又想骂人的矛盾欲望，一本正经地说道：“弗朗西斯先生，据我对法国礼仪的一点粗略了解——施吻手礼时，嘴不应接触到女士的手；也不能吻戴手套的手；不能在公共场合吻手；更不得吻少女的手。”</p><p>亚瑟的话故意没有说完，但弗朗西斯果然没露出半点尴尬的神色。那双眼睛饱含深意地望着亚瑟的脸孔，语气优雅而带有深长意味：“那么，亚瑟是希望我重新正式地来一次吗？还有我想我并未碰到你的手，而此时你也并没有戴手套，这更不是什么公共场合——哦，的确不该吻少女的手，可亚瑟应该不是女扮男装的少女吧？如果真是的话，请容许我拜倒在你的美丽与大胆下，并且用最美丽的玫瑰花来衬托你。”</p><p>法国人——果然是“浪漫”啊，虽然在亚瑟看来只是拿腔捏调，油嘴滑舌，而且有点欠揍。虽然他们的浪漫让成堆的女孩子心甘情愿上钩，起码亚瑟不感冒。<br/>斯科特没说话，但是闪烁着的目光暴露了他正在憋笑这一点。<br/>亚瑟不想说话，只能淡淡地丢下一句是自己的失礼，然后盯着自己的鞋尖开始了放空状态。</p><p> </p><p>波诺伏瓦家庄园的面积不大不小，装修却十分考究。迎面而来的那充斥着复杂，奢侈与浮夸的巴洛克风格的庞大建筑。亚瑟猜测着大概是意大利的设计师，身边的弗朗西斯却轻描淡写道：“这是法国一位设计师的作品，虽然不可否认，受了意大利风潮的很大影响。”<br/>我刚才应该什么也没说吧——亚瑟有些疑惑，不过弗朗西斯并没做出解释。他指向那富丽堂皇的大型建筑中的一个门温柔笑道：“今日天色不早，两位行程劳累，不如先休息吧？家父家母因今日染上疾病已经早早休息，没能亲自接待二位，十分抱歉。”</p><p>两个立刻表示无需劳烦，斯科特望了眼那位姿态优美的法国贵族——或许传闻是真的吧，波诺伏瓦家族的产业已经掌握在了这个年轻的长子手中。波诺伏瓦家只有一个儿子，其他的子女都因各种原因早早夭折。而波诺伏瓦老爷则在一次意外中染上了重病，夫人整天以泪洗面。<br/>反正从这家伙身上可真是一点端倪都看不出来，他显得那么的老练自如。望着那一如传说中般俊秀的脸孔和得体的笑容，斯科特微微咂舌。</p><p>有点可怕的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>仆人打理好了亚瑟的行装，而那时弗朗西斯正站在门口微笑地看着。似乎一切都准备妥当，他呼唤仆人先离开，自己却没有挪动一丝。已经疲劳的亚瑟不解地注视着弗朗西斯，含蓄地表达着送客的意思。<br/>“感谢您的照顾，弗朗西斯先生。”<br/>弗朗西斯淡淡一笑，明灭的烛火中那双蓝紫色的眼中尽是些似笑非笑的神态。这种感觉令人着迷却也着实令人讨厌，亚瑟暗自腹诽。</p><p>“如果方便的话，亚瑟，我想在明天下午邀请你同我一起游览花园。你的美丽令我震惊，让我无法控制地想为你画一幅肖像。如果你感到突然就请拒绝我吧，是我的热情太过炽烈，惊吓到了你，我也为此深感歉意。”<br/>……你TM说简单点会死吗？虽然无论哪个国家都有着那么一大堆繁文缛节，但弗朗西斯这种令人头昏脑涨的花言巧语似是连珠炮地说出时，亚瑟还是产生了由衷的厌恶感。最让他庆幸的是弗朗西斯一直在说英语，不然他一定会一点都听不懂。</p><p>“感谢您的赞扬，我会去参加，这是我的荣幸。”<br/>亚瑟应邀之后，弗朗西斯便没再纠缠。他又露出了笑容，显得极有欺诈性和魅惑力。法国佬们都这样吗？亚瑟禁不住想。<br/>“Bonne nuit ,je te manque !”<br/>声音故意被压得很低，弗朗西斯走出了房间，轻轻地带上了房门。这句话算是常用语吧，亚瑟很早就学习过，不过他还真没想到弗朗西斯会说出来，就像他没想到初次见面弗朗西斯就开始直接唤他的名字。说是亲昵，实则失礼。</p><p>Bonne nuit ,je te manque !<br/>晚安，我想你。</p><p> </p><p>第二天清晨时候，敲门的是斯科特。早已穿戴整齐的他挤进了亚瑟的房间，略带嘲笑地看向还穿着睡衣揉眼睛的亚瑟调侃：“果然小鬼睡觉的时间就是比较长。”<br/>亚瑟懒得跟他多言，从衣柜里挑出一套衣服换上。虽然他自己的行李中并没戴几套衣服，但是如果埃德蒙准备把自己就此送给这位弗朗西斯的话，非要在之后把整个衣柜的衣服都搬过来吧。<br/>系扣子的时候，亚瑟像是无意地提着：“那家伙邀请我今天下午陪他逛花园，你来吗？”<br/>斯科特挑眉：“又不是在邀请我，我哪有理由去？”</p><p>说着，斯科特走到亚瑟的背后轻轻握住那双手，声音带了些许恶意地压低：“更何况，这不是你和他调情的好机会吗？”<br/>亚瑟挣脱了那双手，微微撅着嘴巴：“看他那副伶牙俐齿的样子，一看就是情场高手，还需要我做什么？”<br/>斯科特没说话，揉了揉亚瑟的金发就离开了。“你个爱臭美的小鬼快点！”临走不忘丢下一句嘲讽。</p><p>他们在的并不是主餐厅，为此弗朗西斯又用那种他特有的甜腻语调道歉许久。斯科特和亚瑟听得头昏脑涨，却非要尽力用同样礼貌客气的语言回应。弗朗西斯笑得云淡风轻，眼中的神色总给人轻浮而专情的矛盾感。<br/>喔……他准备的早茶是绿茶。亚瑟短促地望了眼斯科特，显然他并不介意，不过他也明白亚瑟喝了许久的花茶或许会不习惯，两人的目光短暂交汇，几乎刹那间又分开。<br/>“怎么，亚瑟不满意吗？”</p><p>被弗朗西斯提问后亚瑟有些惊异，连连否认：“并没有，这是一杯好茶，无可否认。”<br/>“的确，但是它或许不合你的口味……让我来猜猜，亚瑟你喜欢花茶吧？”<br/>他惊讶地抬头，弗朗西斯正对着他微笑——是的，他总是微笑，这看起来像是他用于欺骗的最好利器。<br/>虽然没得到亚瑟的回答，但那惊讶的眼神显然已经揭露了一切。弗朗西斯招呼仆人去给亚瑟重新泡一杯花茶：“让你感到舒适是我的责任。”</p><p>“恕我失礼，弗朗西斯先生是如何看出我平时习惯喝花茶的？”<br/>亚瑟自以为他已经够好地隐藏了自己的情绪，可对方竟然能如此直白地看出，该说是自己笨拙还是弗朗西斯过于精明？<br/>“恩？因为亚瑟看了眼斯科特先生不是吗？而且，你身上有着迷人的玫瑰花香，这就是长久以来因为喝花茶所积淀出来的香气吧？”<br/>哦……如果你昨天晚上就注意到的话，今天早上还给我绿茶干什么呢？</p><p>当然，亚瑟是不会说穿的，毕竟对方也算是体贴而有礼，就是莫名其妙的让人感觉别扭。明明贵族都是这个样子，怎么弗朗西斯就这么……呃，特别？<br/>“柯克兰伯爵似乎要四天后才能到达，如果两位这几天有什么安排的话，可以告诉我——或者管家莫纳克先生。”<br/>一旁看上去只有三十多些岁数的管家先生鞠了一躬，他的身材有点矮小，似乎比弗朗西斯矮了半个头左右。他也有着金色的头发，戴着金丝边的眼镜，满脸严肃。好吧……亚瑟以为法国佬的管家或许也有着那种无时无刻挂在嘴边的浪漫笑容。</p><p>他又望了眼弗朗西斯，这时的弗朗西斯正举着茶杯轻品，些微的热气氤氲在蓝紫色的眼瞳上。<br/>……究竟是哪里使他看起来不一样呢？亚瑟禁不住地想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟在波诺伏瓦家的庄园“伊利恩”中曾看到过弗朗西斯的油画作品，画得是秀美的乡下小村的夕阳。秾丽的红色霞光逐渐吞没着天空，也密切地亲吻大地。每一棵大树，每一朵野花，每一株嫩草的边际都被这世界上最灿烂的颜色勾勒着。晚归的白色羊群仿佛也披上了华丽的外套，不急不缓地迈动脚步。棕褐色长发的牧羊女露出了羞怯的微笑，那又圆又亮的棕色眼睛在发红的白脸蛋儿上显得极富神韵。她衣着普通，举着牧羊鞭的样子却总让人觉得她有女神一般，安宁庄重的威严感。</p><p>亚瑟其实对绘画这方面不太擅长，他不明白这幅画的艺术价值。不过起码，他明白这幅画的情感很强烈。至于是什么情感——大概像是渴望着平静？这可不像是弗朗西斯这类当红的贵族该有的心情。他们应该想要卷入巴黎这座城市最时尚尖端的风流中，在一次次舞会和贵族沙龙中放肆展现自己的魅力。</p><p>不过这次，弗朗西斯选择了素描。画一幅油画所需的心力和时间都比较长，亚瑟心里明了这荒唐的邀约不过是贵族们调情的本能。伊利恩的玫瑰园里精心种植着各样玫瑰，而最统治视野的还是如火绽放的红玫瑰。亚瑟想起了海峡那端的伦敦，柯克兰家族的庄园中也种着这样热烈魅惑的红玫瑰。</p><p>“请随意在玫瑰园中闲逛吧，我会尽我最大的努力刻画你美好的模样。不过，我以为你会邀请斯科特先生来陪你。”<br/>弗朗西斯架好了画架，莫纳克帮他把画盒摆好。他冲着亚瑟的方向露出了迷人的微笑，微眯着的蓝紫色眼中含情脉脉——这是什么诡异的眼神啊。亚瑟几乎是不受控制地逃避着弗朗西斯的目光。<br/>“因为弗朗西斯先生并没有对他提出邀请，所以我不知道那么做是否会冒犯您。”</p><p>弗朗西斯意味深长地微笑着，但这微笑的意味，亚瑟没有马上明白。<br/>当他明白的时候——似乎已经有点晚了。</p><p> </p><p>一个人白痴一样地在花园里走来走去显然是很无聊的，他干脆拿了那本法语小说找个椅子，伴随着柔美而炽烈的午后阳光以及绿树浓荫的庇护安静阅读。瞧那温柔而悲戚的妇女，忍辱负重地生活着——她怀念赫克托耳，要为不幸的亡夫守节。她爱的她的儿子，眼看自己的儿子将要死在皮洛斯刀下时，她决心牺牲自己的贞操，保全儿子的生命。<br/>不过她决心在皮洛斯宣誓后自杀，从而保全儿子，也保全自己的贞操。是啊，她惹人同情，是如此的伟大。可她的“未婚夫”皮洛斯呢——被所谓的“爱情”冲昏了头脑。</p><p>“我发誓，安德洛玛刻，请你统治爱比尔，并且统治着我；我发誓，把做父亲的情谊给你的儿子阿斯纳佳；我发誓，凡是你安德洛玛刻的仇敌也是我的仇敌，我现在承认阿斯纳佳是特洛亚人的皇帝……”</p><p>然后，他就死在了愤怒的希腊士兵手下，他倒在了血泊之中。<br/>亚瑟对那个可怜的寡妇安德洛玛刻倒是没什么感觉，他倒是感觉这位皮洛斯陛下是何等的可悲。他的感情不就是人们所说的“爱情”吗？凭什么这份爱情只能换来死的代价呢？那位忠烈的寡妇，她带领着爱比尔复仇——哦，这复仇就是人们所言的正义吗？</p><p> </p><p>他带着讽刺地阖上书本，他感到了由衷的质疑——那个女寡妇真的值得人们同情吗？<br/>“那并不是爱情，亚瑟。皮洛斯只是被美貌和欲望所迷惑，这是他注定的结局。”</p><p>这时他才发现，弗朗西斯早已完成绘画，含着笑意地望着他。他不知道这样一种尴尬的场景过了多久，只能歉意地回答：“抱歉，我忘记了时间，请原谅。”<br/>弗朗西斯摇了摇头，一脸不以为意地样子，但那双眼依旧温柔却不容置否地盯着亚瑟：“你觉得我说的对吗，亚瑟？还是说你依然觉得，皮洛斯是为‘爱’而头昏脑涨？”<br/>“真正为爱而头昏脑涨的是奥列斯特和赫尔尼莫涅，不是吗？”</p><p>亚瑟避重就轻地逃开了问题，眼中不知闪过了什么神色。<br/>“哦——是的，的确如此。但你一定认为皮洛斯爱着安德洛玛刻吧？”<br/>弗朗西斯的手都已经清洗干净——嘿这都是什么时候的事？姿态优雅的法国贵族站到了自己的身后，不顾身旁莫纳克没有感情的脸孔，将修长的手抚摸上自己的脸孔。亚瑟感觉身体僵硬着，他不能躲避，却也不能做出回应。有时候贵族们就是中意这种笨拙的反应。</p><p>“这是篇伟大的悲剧，悲剧之处或许就在那三个人被情欲交织在一起，最后三颗不曾结合的心凑在一起。而安德洛玛刻呢——她是美丽，也是不幸，同时也带来了灾祸。人们热衷于奉承她的忠贞，当然，你我或许都不屑一顾……”<br/>声音仿佛压在耳边，一如神灵对着世人喃喃耳语。弗朗西斯的声音与斯科特不同，那慢条斯理的声调，极富有意味的模糊暧昧语气使亚瑟禁不住颤抖。</p><p>“也许你我都是无法斩获爱情的人，所以对美丽有着本能的追逐。我想我会为美丽而奋不顾身，但我也学得聪明——因为我将永远不会让美丽离开我。”<br/>弗朗西斯的手指轻轻蹭过那光滑的脸颊，然后轻巧地离开。他恶意地从亚瑟的前面路过，看着小家伙猛地低头掩饰涨红的脸。</p><p> </p><p>如果是钱币与货物，或者说货物与货物之间的交易，或许签下一纸协议还是有点作用的，即便任何一方都可以无时无刻地撕毁。然而埃德蒙先生用自己漂亮的养子，换来了减税等优惠。这可不是能签下协议的。<br/>但只要不违约，这还真是大赚一笔——当然，那也是因为这位老奸巨猾的商人看准了弗朗西斯的脾性。<br/>如弗朗西斯自己所说——他在追逐美丽。</p><p>当埃德蒙和弗朗西斯在会客厅商谈时候，亚瑟在尴尬地看着仆人收拾自己的衣服。他敢说仆人的内心一定是惊讶而轻蔑的——这衣服的数量简直就像是还未出嫁的名门闺秀。<br/>不过他习惯了，轻蔑的眼神不会使他看低自己，这源于他出生以来的高傲性格。在这一点看，他真是标准的英国人。</p><p>斯科特站在他身边满脸揶揄，等仆人们好不容易收拾完，也到了斯科特离开的时候。他请仆人们先出去，微笑着说要和“弟弟”告别。门被关上后，脚步声逐渐削弱。亚瑟毫不留情地嘲讽道：“你刚才说要和‘弟弟’告别的时候，我简直没意识到你说的是我。”<br/>“不然还有谁？你想让我当众叫你‘臭美的小混蛋’吗？”斯科特开始毫不掩饰刚刚的嘲讽笑容，却自如地揽过了亚瑟的身体拥抱他。亚瑟没反抗，脸埋在斯科特的衣服间。这样他就看不清那漂亮的小脸上的表情了——想着，斯科特伸手挑起亚瑟的下巴。<br/>那双绿眸子里似乎没有什么情绪，当然斯科特也没期待他会有多不舍。不对，他应该会有些不舍吧？如果自己走了，那个本性张狂的小混蛋可就没人可抱怨了，也没人能让他放松了。<br/>唯一使斯科特在意的就是，亚瑟始终不肯对着他的目光，闪烁着眼神的模样让他想要去亲吻那可爱的小家伙——他也的确这么做了。</p><p>咬住那饱满的唇瓣，尽情舔舐和吮吸着。亚瑟牙关微张，放肆地和斯科特的舌头纠缠着。吻越来越深也越来越热烈，亚瑟情不自禁地张开双臂与他拥抱在一起。<br/>“你真是放|||浪，小混蛋……可惜我们估计很久不能见面了，再见。”斯科特离开了那张脸孔，揉了揉此时满脸红晕的亚瑟的头发，然后转身走出了房间。</p><p>亚瑟用手帕擦了擦嘴唇四周之后，平息着呼吸走了出去。漫长的走廊里，那人高挑的身影逐渐消失不见。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟留在弗朗西斯这里的原因令他想笑，毕竟弗朗西斯又不能宣称亚瑟是他的情妇——如果是少女的话这么说的确无所谓，毕竟是个男孩，似乎还是需要收敛。<br/>于是，亚瑟·柯克兰就成为了从英国远赴法国求学的贵族小少爷，暂住在柯克兰老爷的法国好友波诺伏瓦老爷的庄园里。<br/>哦——但谁会相信呢？就是个体面点的理由罢了。</p><p>埃德蒙拒绝了弗朗西斯去码头送行的情愿，弗朗西斯一脸心痛地说这有悖于他的礼节，但是却又无法违逆长辈的好意，只能走到庄园门口送别埃德蒙的马车，这令他深感愧疚。同时，由于父母的重病，他们未能亲自与埃德蒙见面，只有埃德蒙在临走前看了眼病榻上的两人，这也使弗朗西斯感到抱歉。<br/>埃德蒙以同样圆滑地方式回礼，同时暗想这位年纪轻轻的法国人还真是狠毒。波诺伏瓦家内部的混乱他有所耳闻——不过看起来被弗朗西斯以最残忍的方式割断了。</p><p>马车逐渐消逝在了道路的尽头，弗朗西斯开始逐渐向回走。亚瑟乖巧地跟在他的身边，没有摆出任何的表情。<br/>“我今晚回来得晚，所以我想你今晚需要晚点睡了，我会来找你，有点事情。”弗朗西斯的语调依旧轻柔，而此时的他正好握住了亚瑟的手，食指温柔地在掌心画圈。亚瑟本能地想躲闪——但他却又不得不克制本能。</p><p>精明如同弗朗西斯，怎么会察觉不到亚瑟的变化？他发出了轻笑，轻轻俯下身——那张极为迷惑人心的脸孔离亚瑟极近，这让他诧异地睁大了眼睛。<br/>刚才还在掌心温柔画圈的手指蹭上了亚瑟的嘴唇，弗朗西斯以只有亚瑟能听见的声音，还以那种最完美的调情语调轻声说着：“亲爱的亚瑟，你的嘴唇有点微肿。他还真是不体贴。不过你们已经几乎不能再见面了，我也可以理解。”<br/>“没有下次了哦，无论跟谁。”</p><p>这话语让亚瑟感到背脊一阵发凉，弗朗西斯再次直起身，还是温柔地牵着他的手。不需要抬头，也能幻想出那张脸此刻还是那副样子，带着极大的欺诈性和魅惑性的笑容。<br/>但亚瑟能清晰地察觉自己的脸色逐渐变得苍白。</p><p> </p><p>“恕我直言，弗朗西斯先生……您的父母，他们已经，很难救治了。”<br/>医生为难地说着，而弗朗西斯此刻低着头，垂下的头发遮掩了他的表情。医生也不忍心去看他，年纪轻轻痛失双亲又没有任何兄弟姐妹，这个年轻人该是何等的孤独痛苦啊。<br/>“谢谢您一直以来的尽心尽力……请问，他们还有多长时间？”<br/>“……最好请您快点料理后事，我，尽力了，实在是抱歉。”</p><p>弗朗西斯抬起头，那俊秀的脸孔上露出了有点凄凉的笑容。他好像是在克制着哭的欲望，身上有着些微的颤抖。<br/>“不，我为您如此负责任的工作由衷的感谢，我会尽快的……”</p><p>医生走了，在他看来这是位风度翩翩的贵族公子，浪漫而理智，现在正陷入即将失去父母的痛苦之中。但埃德蒙，以及其他的一些贵族，却心照不宣地隐藏着这个秘密。<br/>他父母的病重与死亡，都离不开这位儿子的一手策划。</p><p>弗朗西斯坐着马车出门奔赴不知哪个贵族今日所举办的文化沙龙，没人看见的角落里，那双眼睛中的神色却依旧平常。<br/>像是平常的那样温柔无比。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟觉得等着弗朗西斯回来的时间真是太难熬了，就好像等待着与新婚丈夫初|||夜的妻子一样，尴尬而紧张——不过比起后者，亚瑟少了一份欣喜。<br/>今天弗朗西斯和他说的话让他毛骨悚然，那只手抚摸自己嘴唇时的凉意，那语气中的温柔和丝毫未变神色的双眼，无端地让亚瑟感到畏惧。</p><p>因此，弗朗西斯推开门的刹那发出的声音，让亚瑟几乎全身一抖，绿色的眸子对上了弗朗西斯。对方好整以暇，可能是因为疲劳，神色有些倦怠慵懒。外套已经脱了，只剩下一件睡衣。他走向了亚瑟的床沿坐下，挑了挑眉，拍拍自己身旁的空处示意还坐在桌前的亚瑟过来。<br/>亚瑟以平常的姿态走过来，没有半分害怕也没有谄媚。他觉得自己善于克制，不过其实上漏洞百出。</p><p>“我以为你会脱了衣服等我呢，亚蒂。”<br/>似乎是为了渲染下调情的氛围，弗朗西斯说起了法语。缓慢而标准的发音，让亚瑟能听得极为明白。其实亚瑟的法语还算不错，毕竟他已经能看懂法语著作。<br/>“不过你只是在等我——这点做的不错。如果你衣服都脱了，我还要麻烦你把衣服穿好。我来找你为的是别的事情。来，跟我过来。”</p><p>他领着亚瑟走出了房间，厅内，莫纳克正站在那里，他手里用夹子夹着个微小的银色物品，像一个小小的簪子。当亚瑟坐在沙发上时，他才看清。那个簪子般的小东西上，一端是个图案，而此刻被火烧的赤红。</p><p>“让我在你身上烙下印记吧，亲爱的亚蒂？不会很痛的。”<br/>哄骗般的甜腻语调，但亚瑟却刹那间反应过来——这个小玩意等会儿即将靠在自己的皮肤上，然后通过这炽热的高温，在自己的身体上留下无法磨灭的痕迹。<br/>他明白，这是奴隶主对待自己买来的奴隶的做法。那个图案上，写着主人的名字，以这种疼痛的方式体现奴隶主对奴隶的所有权。</p><p>亚瑟对“情妇”这种叫法已经够厌恶的了，而这种方式——令他恐惧又憎恨。<br/>他立刻站起了身，面对着微笑着的弗朗西斯，满脸不可思议：“恕我直言，先生，我觉得你无权对我这么做！我并不是你从奴隶贩子那里购买回来的奴隶！”<br/>“的确不是，你是所谓的柯克兰少爷，但归我所有。”</p><p>弗朗西斯一步步走去，而亚瑟也一步步后退。他想要阻止这一切的发生，却悲哀地发现自己其实毫无办法。愣神间，弗朗西斯捉住了他的手，以几乎不能抗拒的力道压在了沙发上。<br/>“别挣扎哟宝贝，不然我怕误伤你这漂亮的皮肤。”<br/>“面对命运你不是一直很好地接受着吗？现在……也一样吧。”</p><p>那上面的图案是F·B<br/>弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。</p><p>亚瑟想起，他不知在哪儿看过的激进文字。<br/>当你身上被烙下这样的痕迹时候，这说明你已经不配被称为一个人，你是奴隶，是畜生，是别人的私有财产，连你自己都不再拥有你自己。</p><p>刹那间，亚瑟愤怒而仇恨的眼神刻在了弗朗西斯的眼中。<br/>而那家伙的笑容，仍未改变。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>烫伤的痛苦短促而强烈，但那道痕迹就仿佛不能磨灭的耻辱一样深深烙在了亚瑟的心脏上。他总算明白自己遇见弗朗西斯的时候为什么会觉得这家伙不一样——<br/>是的，那家伙多么的擅长伪装，还是说那副骗人的样子才是他的常态？他并非像是每个花花公子那样，用温柔与体贴掩饰始乱终弃的恶劣品质，而是用那副轻浮又高雅的样子掩饰内心的病态！</p><p>上午的阳光照在卧室的床上，亚瑟望着天花板神情呆滞。<br/>他想起三年前，命运也是这样不动声色地扼住了咽喉。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，莫纳克将图案烙印在亚瑟左侧锁骨下方。那种痛楚配合着亚瑟内心的愤怒，使他感到更加的难以忍受。血液染红了嘴唇和牙齿，阻止了脱口而出的叫喊声。<br/>泪水湿润了眼眶，但亚瑟拼命忍住了流泪的冲动。此时此刻的泪水显得更加窝囊和软弱，那是亚瑟不愿意显露出来的。还是有几颗眼泪顺着脸颊项下滑去，而那双绿眼睛中在刹那迸发出确实的杀意，狠狠地瞪着弗朗西斯。</p><p>“亲爱的，乖一点~莫纳克，一会儿带他回去吧，你得好好休息。”弗朗西斯将那份神态都看在眼里，却依旧用习以为常的调情语调说着，然后在耳边附上一句晚安，转身走向自己的卧室。</p><p>“那么，我马上给您冷敷和上药处理，亚瑟少爷。”<br/>这称呼恶心的让他想吐，同时他也注意到冷敷的工具早就准备好了，药也摆在了一旁。莫纳克的姿势很熟练，冰冷的感觉附上来的时候，他轻声说着：“您没必要恨他，我的身体上也有这样的痕迹。波诺伏瓦家族喜欢用这种方式彰显所有权，弗朗西斯少爷更甚。”<br/>亚瑟痛的不想说话，他怕张口都是软弱的呻吟呼痛声。反复粗重地喘息几次，他冷笑着回答：“那么……我应该怎么做？不去恨的话？”</p><p>莫纳克没有回答，他开始处理亚瑟的“伤口”。<br/>啊……该死，好痛。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟本不姓柯克兰，至于他本来的姓氏……抱歉，记忆模糊。因为出生以来绝大多数时候，别人都是称呼他为亚瑟。他的父亲是位贫穷的铁匠，而母亲是个猎户的女儿。他父亲出身低微，却有着温柔的品格，以及理性的处事方式，还读过点书，这使他赢得了尊重。而他母亲，长相十分美丽，但却异常高傲好战，有股少见的，绝不低头的倔劲儿。说实话这罕见，但想到母亲一家人都是猎人，母亲骑射也是个好手，似乎就可以解释。<br/>他对父母间的爱情了解不多，因为他们实在去世太早了。他只记得父亲给他读书的模糊身影以及手掌的温度，母亲在外公家教他射箭时候的帅气侧脸。</p><p>他们去世时亚瑟六岁，他离开圣贾尔斯区后住到了外公家里。外公好像刚教会他射箭，还没来得及教他学骑马的时候也去世了。之后就是亚瑟的姨妈带他去了伦敦，这位姨妈和亚瑟的母亲一样都有着漂亮的脸——做了什么工作，不言而喻。<br/>但一年多之后她也去世了，亚瑟一个人住在了圣贾尔斯区。他有小小的一笔钱，动用了全部的智慧藏了起来。麻木与痛苦中，他遇见了阿尔弗雷德，那是个下雨的傍晚。</p><p>“喂……小孩儿，你不去躲雨吗？”<br/>站在雨幕里的小男孩比自己还矮，他慢吞吞地转过头喃喃道：“我没有地方躲雨……”<br/>亚瑟啧了一声，他不愿意多管闲事。但是这个男孩被雨浇得这么可怜，而那双像是天空一样的碧蓝色眼睛却还是充满了生命的气息。<br/>“你家住哪儿啊？”<br/>“……”<br/>“你不会不知道吧笨蛋！”<br/>“……我是流浪儿，哥哥，你是吗？”<br/>“我……！”</p><p>亚瑟想要否定来着，但是很快发现自己不能否认这个事实。他重重地点头，故意粗声粗气地说：“是又怎么样？”<br/>“带我回去吧，这样你也不是一个人了。”</p><p>这是亚瑟做的第一件荒唐可笑的事情，他带着这个男孩回到了自己家。这个男孩今年刚刚六岁——他不会很麻烦的如果他超级麻烦的话就把他扔出去！一边这么想着，他捏着男孩的小手，一起走出了雨幕。湿冷黑暗的街道被他们甩在了身后。<br/>睡觉时候有只手抓着自己的衣领，的确是麻烦了一点但是……这感觉却很好。</p><p>这是他生活的光芒，直到十二岁那年。</p><p> </p><p>睁眼的时候，看见的还是那块天花板。<br/>亚瑟迷蒙地看向周围，一切都是火红一片。外面夕阳西下，暖色的光芒使整座伊利恩染上了像是火焰般的颜色。看来今天在床上无聊修养的时候又睡着了啊……下午看的小说放在一旁的桌子上，似乎有人了来过了。<br/>身体有些僵硬，他撤下了敷在锁骨下方的药离开床站起。实际上，那个地方已经不再疼痛了，只是“F·B”已经无法抹去的留在了那里。</p><p>有人轻轻地推门进来，是莫纳克。“您醒了？可以随我出去吃晚餐吗？您似乎半天没吃东西了，饿坏了吧？”<br/>这几天莫纳克都是把餐点送到了室内，今天的亚瑟也决定如此，所以他拒绝了出去的请求。莫纳克点头表示自己知道了，同时问道：“请问您的伤……还没有好吗？”<br/>“不，已经好了，我就是想一个人静一静。”说完后他又躺回了床上，脸扭向了窗外。</p><p>晚餐被放在了桌上，亚瑟捂着头，忍着因为睡眠时间过长而想吐的欲望坐到了桌前。蘑菇浓汤、煎牛肉、枫糖布丁和一杯威士忌。这是亚瑟所熟悉的英式晚餐，他却没有什么心情感谢主人的体贴也没有什么思乡之情。<br/>用完餐后，一位女仆过来收拾了餐盘同时递上了一杯加牛奶的红茶。</p><p>“弗朗西斯少爷邀请您在喝完红茶后去玫瑰园。”<br/>放下红茶，女仆嫣然一笑——然后不留任何拒绝时间就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗西斯看见那个年纪轻轻的男孩带着不加修饰的厌恶表情，用过慢的速度一步步向自己走来。他的脸色似乎更加的苍白，衬得那双绿眼睛熠熠发光。<br/>“晚上好，弗朗西斯先生。”声音冷静平淡的过分，男孩连头都不抬，似乎很不想见到自己。弗朗西斯倒不会生气，他拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，用轻松的语气说道：“晚上好，亲爱的亚蒂。这几天休息的还好？我没时间去看望你，还希望你原谅。”<br/>啊——我也不想见你。亚瑟这么想着，用淡淡的语气客套地回答：“感谢您的好意，无需劳烦弗朗西斯先生亲自照看，您平时的工作很忙吧？”</p><p>他拉住了亚瑟的手——那双手微微颤抖了几下，难道是在抑制甩开手的欲望吗？<br/>弗朗西斯没有着急回答亚瑟刚才看似是提问实际上只是客套的话语，浅浅地微笑着，声音又故意压得偏低了些：“如果只有我们两个人的话，亚蒂不需要说这些让自己感到很累的话。”<br/>“我会像您一样，无论何时都不会丢失了礼貌。”<br/>亚瑟回答的很快，音调没什么起伏，但这话却在暗中嘲讽弗朗西斯说话的虚情假意。这点弗朗西斯不置可否，顺着自己刚才的话继续说着：“就像你和你哥哥相处时候那么轻松地，和我一起说话就好了。”</p><p>如果你和斯科特一样是个蠢蛋，我一定热衷于嘲笑你。<br/>亚瑟露出一点笑容，那是长年累月练习出来的结果——尽管在弗朗西斯看来依旧是十分僵硬，漏洞百出。<br/>“我会努力这么去做的，弗朗西斯先生。”<br/>你不会的——呵，你这个口是心非的小骗子。</p><p>因为你讨厌我啊——起码暂时是这样。</p><p> </p><p>过了几日，波诺伏瓦老爷和夫人彻底撒手人寰。没人为这两个名声显赫的人感到忧伤，或者流下一滴发自肺腑的眼泪。他们的儿子的确是止不住地痛苦着，可那多情而又寡情的年轻人，他的泪水是何等的廉价又不值一提！<br/>自然有许多人送来了慰问，贵妇人们在丈夫身边端着架子却又向弗朗西斯暗送秋波，假情假意地为那两人的去世表示悲痛，却也庆贺着弗朗西斯年纪轻轻就继承了父亲的爵位。更有人还在丧期，就想尽办法的让女儿去诱惑弗朗西斯。最年轻的的伯爵搭配着最年轻的伯爵夫人——这该是何等的荣光！</p><p>弗朗西斯在守丧期间，亚瑟没有见过他一面。他几乎足不出户，甚至连去花园松口气都没有过——弗朗西斯的借口是人来人往比较繁杂，他还不希望这么早就将亚瑟介绍给那些贵族。<br/>“等守丧期结束，我会为了介绍你开一场宴会的。”<br/>亚瑟暗自回了个冷哼。</p><p>每天都有仆人将餐点送来，再默默地收拾下去。上下午都是弗朗西斯雇请来的家庭教师，文学礼仪语言音乐绘画等各方面无所不及。这种疲劳感让亚瑟想吐——而更让人无法忍受的是孤独。<br/>没有人能陪他说话，哪怕几句寒暄。家庭教师们讲完课便礼貌地离开，仆人们恭敬地送上餐点一言不发。闲昏而寂静的夜里，他在石蜡灯下读着无聊抑或有趣的小说——其实早已心乱如麻。当他发现自己开始想念斯科特的嘲讽以及弗朗西斯的油嘴滑舌的时候，他已经不知道多久没有出门过了。</p><p>“请等一会儿，可以陪我吃晚餐吗？”<br/>那天女仆送上晚餐的时候，亚瑟叫住了他。亚瑟不知道自己以何种心情开口，只知道自己已经无法忍受这种令人崩溃的压抑感——可是女仆抱歉地微笑着，摇了摇头后就再次离开了房间。听到了关门的声音时候，亚瑟有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛。<br/>他的房门并没有锁，他可以出去。可是这座楼中的每个人几乎都不与他说话，有的只是行礼和礼节性的微笑。莫纳克不再出现于这幢房子里，他可能在伊利恩的主楼中忙上忙下。亚瑟逛遍了这座楼的每一座房间，可只要他想出到外面，来到伊利恩的花园或者别的一些房子中去，就会受到男仆的阻拦。</p><p>“十分抱歉，亚瑟少爷，波诺伏瓦伯爵不希望您这么做，请再忍耐一些时日吧。”<br/>——去TM的不希望，去TM的忍耐。</p><p>这种另类的囚禁中，孤独感日益攀升。亚瑟克制自己的脾气，珍惜任何与家庭教师共处的时间。他会无意识地与那些教师们坐得很近，教他绘画的那个男青年微笑着举着画笔轻声说道：“我知道这么说会很无礼，但你的眼神看起来就像是在诱惑我，亚瑟先生。”<br/>他开始希望自己的晚上也能充满课程，与人交流原来是生命中决不可或缺的一部分。这痛苦的领悟已经刻在了灵魂上，然而他毫无办法。</p><p>不知道过了多久，那天上午，开门声准时响起——亚瑟对着那位文学教师露出了礼貌而欣喜的笑容，看到来者时候忽然凝滞。是弗朗西斯，又用那种温柔到让人无法分辨真假的眼神注视着他。<br/>“抱歉，亚蒂，我让你一个人太久了。”</p><p>那语气是那么温柔，充满着爱怜和由衷的歉意。亚瑟心里大骂着对方的虚伪，却无法抗拒对方怀抱的温暖。或许是孤独感的包围，他渴望着这般的亲密接触，纵然对于弗朗西斯他没有丝毫的好感。<br/>“守丧期已经结束了，现在我们可以一起看书、一起出行、一起打猎或者别的一些什么了。明天晚上我为你开了一场宴会，你或许会认识一些讨人厌的家伙。但是抱歉了，请你短暂地忍耐一个晚上，他们对你都很好奇。”</p><p>亚瑟耽溺于那个怀抱里，发出了轻轻的一声“嗯”<br/>他对弗朗西斯的态度并没有好转——或许也会因为这种被变相囚禁的日子而更加恶劣，但他现在真实而确切地，渴望着另一个人站在自己身边。<br/>他嘲讽自己，却也无可奈何。</p><p> </p><p>不同的国度，宴会却总是大同小异。餐桌上摆放的是精美的法式料理，出入的人们操着正宗的巴黎腔调——法国精美而又前卫的服饰亚瑟早有耳闻，亲眼所见时的视觉冲击却还是立体而又真实。</p><p>“别紧张，我发誓你看起来是如此的迷人。”弗朗西斯理了下亚瑟胸前的领结，鼓励似的捏了捏他的脸。而亚瑟心不在焉——他又不需要给那些法兰西贵族留下什么好印象。<br/>“但是你总不希望给他们留下什么糟糕的印象不是吗？”</p><p>又被弗朗西斯一语点破，仿佛有着读心术的男人微笑着推门离开。年轻的伯爵大人赞美了几句女仆小姐的脸蛋儿——纵然他好像并没有认真审视过那个年轻的女孩。<br/>该死的弗朗西斯，亚瑟面不改色地瞪着那个调笑着的优雅男子和脸红的年轻女孩。</p><p>当宴会正式开始，没什么人的心思是在美味的餐点上。在以前的英国生活中，亚瑟就被教导要在晚宴开始前尽量多吃一些，这样在晚宴中就能露出一副优雅完美的吃相，以及鸽子一般可怜的食量。没人会喜欢狼吞虎咽的女人——“用在你身上也一样，少爷。”<br/>当时的礼仪老师这么说的时候，亚瑟一脸无可奈何。</p><p>法兰西贵族们的礼仪姿态也是那样的优美，贵妇和年轻小姐们的声音像唱歌一样的优美动听。而男人们也不会露出半点粗鲁的姿态，纵然他们本性如此。他们对待自己身边的女人体贴异常，目光含情脉脉，似乎与生俱来。<br/>弗朗西斯的熟人们聚集一起，目光在亚瑟身上打转。他们夸奖着这个可爱的金发小男孩，就像对待一只新买来的漂亮金丝雀或者金色长毛犬。亚瑟的态度冷淡而恰到好处——这种姿态往往能更吸引人。</p><p>“嘿，弗朗西斯先生——哦不对，我应该称呼您为波诺伏瓦伯爵了。”<br/>一个年轻漂亮的女声响起，那个年龄大概在十七上下的姑娘欣喜地提着裙子小跑过来。她就像一簇年轻又旺盛的火苗，盛放在腐朽堕落的大厅里。有些人悄悄用不屑的目光打量她，却也丝毫影响不了她脸上美丽的微笑。</p><p>“不需要那么见外，亲爱的奥黛丽小姐。如果你不介意我直接唤你奥黛丽，你便直接呼唤我的名字吧。亚瑟，这是奥黛丽，奥黛丽·赫瑞拉。”<br/>亚瑟对着那位年轻的小姐行礼，而显然奥黛丽的注意力并没有放在亚瑟身上——她那双柔美的淡蓝色眼睛如此热切地望着弗朗西斯，里面包含着年轻而纯美的爱情。<br/>亚瑟不动声色地离开了——显然这个场合并不适合他。</p><p>纠结了片刻，他向全场看起来最不搭调的人走过去——那人有着银灰色的头发，血红色的瞳孔，一点点若有若无的笑容。他身材颀长，看起来有种军人气质，而且孤身一人——几乎就像是被刻意孤立一样。<br/>弗朗西斯在他来的时候只是匆匆打了个招呼，似乎两个人很是熟络。亚瑟一边向那边走一边想着理由，还有那个人的名字——叫什么来着？</p><p>他对这个人还是有点印象的……呃……<br/>姓氏是贝什米特？名字叫什么来着？</p><p>红瞳的贝什米特先生察觉到亚瑟一步步走来，举起了酒杯——那个笑容过于放肆不羁，不太像是贵族该有的神态。<br/>“晚上好……那个啥，你叫什么来着？”</p><p>亚瑟神色不变，淡淡地穿过了那位先生后与不远处一位小姐攀谈起来。他的目光没有向银发男人身上偏离一刻，仿佛在对待一团空气。<br/>开口的男人愣了片刻，然后笑着把杯中的酒一饮而尽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥黛丽是个美丽而年轻的姑娘，她大概就是从小在蜜糖中长大的小姐——父母疼爱，教育严谨，因为不是长女也毫无压力。她有着漂亮的棕色卷发，以及迷人的淡蓝色双眼，洁白的皮肤和丰满的身材。她招人喜欢，就因为她并不乖巧。<br/>贵族渴望的是有着追逐的恋爱，若即若离欲拒还迎，一点点下流的俏皮话或者一个得不到的吻，这都使他们兴奋。而追求奥黛丽的小伙子则始终妄图一吻她的芳泽却从未成功。这使那些骄傲的年轻人对这个女孩更感兴趣了。</p><p>但她思慕着弗朗西斯。<br/>如果弗朗西斯向她求婚，她的父母不会阻止。与波诺伏瓦家族联姻有百利而无一害，奥黛丽将成为一位年轻美丽而且富有的伯爵夫人。但弗朗西斯的风流，虽然没给他惹过太大的麻烦，却也让他很难甘心拜倒在奥黛丽的裙底下，毕竟他认识的形形色色各类人物太多了。<br/>一位尊贵的小姐主动去追求一位男士，这怎么看都不好。<br/>但是奥黛丽的热情无法克制，就像此时此刻她即使能止住主动和弗朗西斯聊天的冲动，却没法控制自己的眼神向弗朗西斯身上落去。</p><p>那人早已察觉了目光，回以迷人的微笑。<br/>“亲爱的奥黛丽，你最近愈发的美丽让我简直难以接近……我惧怕着你会忽视我，但就算这样我也会跟随在你的身边，即使只是做你忠心的仆从。”<br/>弗朗西斯的漂亮话让奥黛丽头晕目眩，她虽然轻轻扇着紫色的折扇，体面地微笑着回应：“你真是故意讨人开心，弗朗西斯。”心中却早已经为这般的赞美沉醉。</p><p>弗朗西斯蓝紫色的眼，深情而又专注地凝望着她，仿佛转移不开视线。年轻的姑娘为这种视线而甜蜜到站立不稳，浓情地回望着。<br/>“我想我不能再这样的看着你了，我也不知道我会做出什么事情来——你真是太可爱了，我亲爱的奥黛丽。”<br/>弗朗西斯压低着声音，仿佛在呢喃情话。奥黛丽急促地呼吸着，什么话也回应不出。</p><p>然后弗朗西斯离开了她身边，去和别人说笑——沉浸在浪漫与爱情中昏了头的小女孩不顾别人的搭讪，小脸红润无比。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟没和那位小姐说几句，她很快就被自己的母亲叫走了。这时那个银发男人主动凑了过来，身后还跟着弗朗西斯。亚瑟没吭声，等着对方先说话。<br/>“噗，你那粗眉毛还真是太有特点了。我只记得这个忘记了你的名字，真是不好意思。”<br/>音量不高，但亚瑟还是惊诧又恼怒地看向了对方。银发男子依旧挂着那副有些不羁的笑容，感受到亚瑟的目光后打招呼：“哟，我是基尔伯特·贝什米特。你大概也不记得我的名字吧？”<br/>这点倒是真的……亚瑟没否认，只是冷淡地打招呼：“初次见面，贝什米特先生。”</p><p>基尔伯特的法语发音不太标准，起码肯定不是那些正宗标准的巴黎腔。做派与气质明明比较随性，却给人一种军人的感觉。亚瑟推测着对方是不是商人的时候，基尔伯特已经转过身继续和弗朗西斯谈话了。<br/>“我说啊，这次的东西早就送到了，能不能别让本大爷的船继续在港口等着了？虽然我平时管着那群家伙，可是靠岸这么多天他们都干了点什么本大爷可是完全不敢保证的啊。”<br/>……怎么莫名有点流氓习气。</p><p>“我会多给你一些报酬的，这几天巴黎还没什么太大动静，估计你那些水手也在忍耐或者陶醉在女人们的脂粉里。再忍几天也没什么问题吧？出海那么多天没有女人不也很难过吗？”<br/>弗朗西斯从善如流地回答让亚瑟对他八面玲珑的性格的认识程度再次刷新——弗朗西斯回答时候的笑容和语气都很自在，因为声音比较低别人不会听见，表面上看去就像是普通的贵族之间谈论着戏剧、文学和女人。</p><p>“总之，今天等我到宴会结束吧。”<br/>弗朗西斯拍了拍基尔伯特的肩膀就离开了，有一位可爱的小姐假借扇子掉落与亚瑟攀谈。弗朗西斯见状也放弃了站在亚瑟身边，刚往人群中走去的时候，奥黛丽再次来到他的身边，以及好几个年轻女孩。</p><p>亚瑟和那位小姐聊天的空隙中望了几眼弗朗西斯，纵然被女孩们包围着，他还是能那样的从容不迫。果然颇擅此道——偶尔的几句俏皮话，惹得淑女们发出明快的笑声。<br/>被冷落的男伴们心里还真是不好受啊——亚瑟这么想着，再次把目光转到面前的小姐身上。</p><p> </p><p>宴会很晚才结束，奥黛丽恋恋不舍地望着弗朗西斯，就好像只要他开口，她就会违反一切伦理道德留下来，做一些或许她心中也十分感兴趣的事。但弗朗西斯没有，他绅士地送别了赫瑞拉一家，然后在她手上印下一吻。<br/>“美妙的夜晚，我的奥黛丽，我十分期待下次见面。”<br/>看着奥黛丽红润的脸色，亚瑟不知作何评论——遇到那个混蛋的少女真是悲哀啊，大概就是这样一类的想法。</p><p>基尔伯特还在桌前等待，他们两个关系似乎很熟络。弗朗西斯示意自己要暂时失陪，走出了大厅。亚瑟不明白自己是不是可以去休息的时候，基尔伯特懒散地开口。<br/>“我真不知道那家伙对你这种类型也这么感兴趣呢。”<br/>亚瑟就像刚才那样，仿佛对待一团空气一般地注视着前方没有回答，也仿佛根本就没听到刚才基尔伯特的问话一样。</p><p>基尔伯特笑了几声，深吸了口烟——真是令人讨厌的行为，亚瑟腹诽着。<br/>忽然他走了过来，亚瑟神态未变地注视前方，强行无视走过来的银发男人。而基尔伯特却不顾自己的朋友弗朗西斯随时会回来，抬起亚瑟的下颔直接印上了嘴唇。<br/>因为太过惊讶，亚瑟的牙关微张，给了基尔伯特长驱直入的机会。对方也毫不客气地——将烟呼出在了亚瑟的口腔里。</p><p>“咳咳……”<br/>亚瑟的眼眶猛地泛红，烟气缭绕在嗓子口，给神经极大的刺激性。他被呛到了，反复咳嗽着连眼泪都挤了出来。一旁的基尔伯特早就回到了原处，好笑地睥睨着他。<br/>亚瑟似乎并没生气，也说一个字。但那双碧色的眼中流露出了怒气，狠狠地望着基尔伯特。</p><p>“这幅神态也太狼狈了吧？不过你终于肯看向本大爷我了？”<br/>基尔伯特好整以暇地看着亚瑟狼狈不堪的样子，心里异常愉快。亚瑟没回什么话，只是深呼吸着，继续刚才的战略——把那个银发的粗鲁的男人当做一团空气。<br/>“真是执着啊，粗眉毛。不过看在你是弗朗西斯那家伙的人，本大爷还是放过你比较好。”<br/>基尔伯特惬意地叼着那根烟，刚才在宴会上还勉强披上一层礼貌的外皮，而现在干脆踩碎了面具。这副样子倒让亚瑟感到异常的轻松——起码比面对弗朗西斯的微笑时候轻松多了。</p><p>“基尔，你在干什么啊？”弗朗西斯又走了回来，语气里有几分嗔怪。他刚结束一场疲惫的社交，眉眼之间忍不住流露出几分倦态，尽管这被掩藏的很好，因为他看上去还是那么优雅而得体。亚瑟还在重重地呼吸，而弗朗西斯已经站在他身边，拿出白色的手帕擦了擦他的眼眶，心疼地开口：“亚蒂，你没事吧？我应该早点让仆人带你去休息。”<br/>说着，弗朗西斯迎上了基尔伯特戏谑的眼神问道：“你刚才究竟在干什么啊？”<br/>“本大爷什么都没做啊~是不是？”</p><p>那双罕见的红眼睛盯着亚瑟，目光中传递着讽刺的笑意，不知道是对弗朗西斯还是亚瑟。<br/>亚瑟不落下风，用那双绿眼睛狠狠地瞪视回去，但嘴上却什么也没锁，只是低语道：“或许我真的该去休息了，失陪，两位晚安。”<br/>“好吧，亚蒂，晚安。”</p><p>弗朗西斯目送着亚瑟的身影点点消失后，才淡笑着迎上了基尔伯特揶揄的神色。<br/>“你对那个粗眉毛小男孩还真是上心啊，这次你又想玩什么？父子关系？”<br/>对着语句中明显的嘲讽意味，弗朗西斯并没回应，只是公事公办地开口：“先把货款付给你，上次的货物，麻烦再给我送同样的分量过来。”<br/>“呵，我就说，你们会喜欢那种东西的。”基尔伯特将香烟随手扔在了地上，弗朗西斯望着上好的波斯地毯无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>“我对你还真是没办法，基尔。帮我跟安东尼奥问一声好。”<br/>“啊，他啊，最近忙着呢。似乎从哪儿救了个意大利小孩，准备养在自己船上。你们最近的爱好本大爷真是越来越搞不懂了啊。”</p><p>弗朗西斯松了松脖子上的领结，摆出了一点送客的架势，但还是笑着睥睨基尔伯特：“基尔，你就不觉得寂寞？你那位精英弟弟最近还好吗？”<br/>基尔伯特的神色黯淡了片刻，随后他又摆出那副无所谓的架势大笑几声：“本大爷一个人也很开心！”<br/>弗朗西斯冲着他离去的背影，露出几分怜悯的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟模糊地听见敲门声时候，他已经坠落在梦境的边缘。<br/>烦躁地开门后发现了一张更不想见到的脸——还不清醒的男孩直白地显露出一副不耐烦的神态，语气也有着几丝烦躁：“这么晚，波诺伏瓦伯爵有事吗？”<br/>弗朗西斯注视着那双迷蒙的绿眼睛喃喃道：“我以为你不会这么早睡，亚蒂。而且，晚上你称呼我弗朗，或者弗朗西斯的话，我会更高兴一些。”<br/>亚瑟的头有些胀痛，他选择性无视了弗朗西斯的话：“我想现在可不是谈话的时间。”<br/>“是的，的确不是。我应该考虑一下合适的时机再来找你，但是夜晚的我普遍没有那么大的耐性。你知道的，亚蒂，绅士之所以能成为绅士，是因为他们把全部的礼节暴露在人前，然后在夜晚成为连普通人都比不上的可耻禽兽。”</p><p>这话让亚瑟莫名想笑，他的眼中带了些嘲弄，因为身高的关系略微抬头看着弗朗西斯，却高傲地仿佛在俯视他：“如果您给了我直呼您姓名的权利，那么我要说——先生，你还真不是个绅士。”<br/>“我给了你直呼姓名的权利，也不证明我们有多熟络。但我允许你这么评价我，亲爱的亚蒂。”弗朗西斯的笑容更加深了几分，他将脸孔靠近亚瑟轻声说道，“而你，小姐，你也不是什么淑女。但我喜欢你这一点，亚蒂。”<br/>“我想我没有任何成为淑女的机会。”亚瑟没有逃避弗朗西斯落在自己脸侧的吐息，还未完全苏醒过来的他自暴自弃地想着——反正如果要发生的话，这种事情总会发生吧？</p><p>索性，他挑衅回去。</p><p>“是的，亚蒂，亲爱的，你一直在做你自己。不是绅士，更不是淑女。”<br/>蜻蜓点水般的吻落在了亚瑟的嘴唇上，就仿佛一阵清风拂过。亚瑟有点惊讶地望着弗朗西斯，而那人好整以暇，略带揶揄地望着亚瑟微张的牙关：“你在期待什么吗？亲爱的亚蒂？”</p><p>“我……！”<br/>好吧，这次的亚瑟无可否认。他的脸略发粉红色，眼神尴尬地躲闪在一边。<br/>“亚蒂，无论是接吻还是上|||床，那都是快乐的事。来之不易的安逸夜晚，我是会尽可能的让自己快乐。然而现在，无论我们做什么，都不会尽兴。”<br/>弗朗西斯的声音里说不上带有什么情绪，那双修长的手插到亚瑟蓬松的金发里揉了揉，就像对待一个不听话的孩子一样。</p><p>“打扰了，晚安亚蒂。我为基尔那个莽撞的吻道歉——如果你把那看做是吻的话。”<br/>“他只是想看你狼狈的样子，他就是那样的人。”</p><p>说完，弗朗西斯扳过亚瑟的脸，在额头上轻吻。<br/>随后，他关上了门。亚瑟愣愣地站在门口。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗西斯回到了卧室，他开始缓慢地换衣服。华美的衣服上沾了些异样而浓烈的香水味，大概来自那位奥黛丽小姐。他不动声色地蹙眉，把衣服放到了一边。<br/>别看他整天行走花丛，但他却对别人的味道异常地讨厌。无论那是来自格拉斯的名品还是艳俗的过时香气，他都敬谢不敏。甚至连传说中处子的幽香，也让他感到无端地厌烦。<br/>他欣赏香气，那是一种美丽——却不希望自己有所沾染。</p><p>弗朗西斯钻入柔软的天鹅绒被子中，最后整理完这一天的事务准备入睡。已经疲惫不堪的神经放肆地接受梦乡的温暖怀抱，隐约间他记得母亲去世前，身上充满了死亡的气息。美丽的波诺伏瓦夫人那么惶恐，明明连床都起不来每天还吩咐侍女给她身上喷香水。<br/>但死亡的气息啊，是如此的猛烈，无法掩盖。</p><p>当她去世后，那种气味就消失了。<br/>弗朗西斯也不明白那是不是只是一种错觉。</p><p>当他回想起就在刚才，他轻轻地亲吻亚瑟的嘴唇，还能感受到一点洗不净的烟气——而那烟气正好与基尔伯特的香烟系出同门的时候，他露出了嘲弄的笑容。<br/>亲爱的亚蒂，你忘记我和你说，上次已经是最后一次了吗？</p><p> </p><p>昼夜被光所分割，当夜色褪尽，伊利恩茕茕孑立在无限柔美的晨光之中。绅士们披上外衣，笑容可掬，仿佛昨夜的事情真是枝头鸟雀梦中的一场虚幻。<br/>“早安，亚瑟。”<br/>“早安，波诺伏瓦伯爵。”</p><p>餐桌两旁的人，一个看着报纸，一个盯着茶杯。<br/>莫纳克对这种诡异的和谐感，轻微地耸了耸肩膀。<br/>“对了，亚瑟，你那位年轻的绘画教师，我已经辞退了他。我希望我有幸亲自教你绘画，毕竟我对此还不是一窍不通。”<br/>亚瑟正端起茶杯的手停顿了片刻，但答话却从容不迫：“这是我的荣幸，伯爵大人。”</p><p>“我还是希望我们早日能够成为你可以直呼我弗朗西斯的关系，日安，亚瑟。”<br/>用完早餐，弗朗西斯戴好帽子似乎准备出门，他匆匆地走过亚瑟身边，仿佛无意般地低声咕哝了几句。而亚瑟的反应令他愣了片刻，随后微笑着走出。</p><p>“我想或许现在就可以，弗朗西斯先生。”<br/>亚瑟的目光没有一点偏移，全神贯注地注视着已经空了的茶杯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管上次，亚瑟挑衅地评价弗朗西斯——“先生，你还真不是个绅士。”但他却也不得不承认，白日里的弗朗西斯是位完美绅士。成熟优雅，极善于社交，能让每个人都感到舒适，同时满口甜言蜜语，让无论是未嫁的小姑娘还是已近中年的贵妇人都被那魅力所吸引。<br/>那次牌桌上，男人慵懒地拿着手里的牌微笑，蓝紫色的眼中流露出从容不迫的神态。几局下来，亚瑟心中已经了然——无论弗朗西斯手中是什么牌，他都能笑得云淡风轻，就像战场上运筹帷幄的将军，仿佛一切尽在掌握之中。<br/>真是极具欺诈性——想着，亚瑟拍出最后一张牌。</p><p>“柯克兰先生的牌技真不错啊，看来我是这里最差的一个呢。”奥黛丽无奈地微笑几下，对于输掉的数字不带任何心疼感。他们都只是小小玩闹，倒也没下多大的赌注。<br/>弗朗西斯放下了手中的牌轻声安慰着：“漂亮的姑娘只需要脸蛋儿就能让所有男士为她趋之如骛了，而你就有着这样的魅力。你说是吗，柯克兰先生？”<br/>亚瑟扯起了几丝微笑：“是的，我愿为您所差遣，尊敬的赫瑞拉小姐。”</p><p>尽管怎么说，亚瑟还是早有预料，奥黛丽只是轻微地向他点头致意，那双眼睛还是浓情迫切地注视着弗朗西斯。现在的贵族小姐们都这么不知收敛吗，还是说就是这样才招人喜欢呢？<br/>新一轮的牌局，亚瑟漫不经心地望着手中的JOKER。</p><p> </p><p>社交场合，免不了的是一种诡异而又曼柔绕指的液体。<br/>夜色降临后，人们爱着这种液体。因为它能让人解忧，让人沉醉。对于疲惫不堪的绅士们来说，这是比女人更能让他们放松的东西。</p><p>“我酒量很差，弗朗西斯先生。”坐在柔软的沙发里，亚瑟疑虑地望着桌前的两瓶白兰地与郁金香杯。弗朗西斯不以为意地将杯中倒了三分之一的酒液，不容置否地递给亚瑟。<br/>“你必须要尝试，赫瑞拉夫人邀请我们两个人一起去尼尔森参加文化沙龙。每个人或许都会手持酒杯，难道你就那么想引人注目？”<br/>“如果只是一两杯，我想我没有问题……”</p><p>弗朗西斯没有回话，只是一直将酒杯置于亚瑟身前，微眯着双眼注视着亚瑟。<br/>无奈之下，他接过了酒杯。金黄色的干邑白兰地十分清澈，美得不可言喻。<br/>“赫瑞拉夫人喜欢白兰地，如果你接过一杯白兰地——应该先欣赏。”</p><p>弗朗西斯站在亚瑟的身前，神色专注地望着自己手中高举的郁金香型酒杯。随后，他将杯身倾斜约45度，慢慢转动一周，再将杯身直立。酒液沿着杯壁缓缓滑落，杯壁上所呈现之宛如美人玉腿舞动的纹路。<br/>“看——这就是酒脚。越是上好的干邑白兰地，这酒液滑动的速度越缓慢，而酒脚越圆润。”<br/>低沉的声音仿佛沉浸其中一般，亚瑟却只是三心二意地想着——这个礼仪课上已经学过了。</p><p>酒杯由远及近地接近鼻子，金发的贵族露出欣喜而陶醉的神情。片刻后，修长的手指轻轻摇动着酒杯，逐渐靠近鼻子，最后将鼻子靠近杯口深闻酒气。<br/>“干邑白兰地的香气有淡雅的葡萄香味、橡木桶的木质风味、青草与花香的自然芬芳等……这真是太美妙了。”<br/>仿佛害怕任何一丝气味流失，贪婪地在酒杯口深深的吸气。下一秒，弗朗西斯刚才的神情已经消失。他将酒杯放回了桌上，微笑着看向亚瑟：“如何？你明白了？”</p><p>“抱歉，我在礼仪课上已经学过了。”<br/>亚瑟冷淡地回应着，而弗朗西斯笑容未变，没出现一丝尴尬。他再次举起了酒杯，缓缓走到亚瑟身边坐下，声音里带了几丝魅惑意思：“你的礼仪教师，也如我这样给你示范吗？”<br/>“是的。”——虽然的确没有这名正牌的贵族如此优雅罢了。<br/>“那位尽职的教师一定也教你如何品尝这种佳酿了吧。”弗朗西斯看着亚瑟握着酒杯的那只手，笑容里带了些调戏意味。声音像是劝诱一样，让人不爽。</p><p>亚瑟将视线努力汇聚在酒杯上，声音平淡地说道：“从舌尖开始品尝干邑白兰地，先含一些醇酒在舌间滑动，再顺着舌缘让酒流到舌根，然后在口中滑动一下，入喉之后趁势吸气伴随酒液咽下，让醇美厚实的酒味散发出来，再用鼻子深闻一次，将所有的精华消化于口鼻舌喉之间……咳。”<br/>即使刻意不去看，那种热度的眼神依旧让亚瑟感觉难堪。弗朗西斯热情的眼神落在自己身上的时候——他简直感觉自己正一丝不挂地坐在这里。</p><p>一如弗朗西斯所说，当夜色降临后，当他从人群中退出后，他的绅士外衣已经消失的一点不剩。或许这种反差能更讨他床上的那些小可爱们喜爱——毕竟这原理不仅适用于绅士，还有淑女们。<br/>“这样照本宣科般的语言真是缺少魅力啊，你不这么觉得吗？”<br/>声音仿佛压在耳边，就如同温柔的夜色与烛光一样细密地包围环绕着人的神经。调情的气息以及邀请的意味鲜明无比，就像金黄色的白兰地。</p><p>现在，是夜晚。</p><p>“那么，你认为应该怎么做呢……弗朗西斯先生？”<br/>恶劣的男孩举起了酒杯，转过目光时的笑容是那么罕见。仿佛不肯认输一样地回应着浓烈又色|||情的邀请——在弗朗西斯看来就像还未成熟的猫一样，笨拙却充满着致命的魅力。<br/>透过金黄色的酒液，他能看见那双像宝石一样的绿眼睛，带着与生俱来的高傲气息以及此时此刻，露骨的邀约意味。<br/>其实不过是在挑衅吧。</p><p>“把这杯酒喝下去吧，亚蒂。”<br/>你这么看着我我还真不确定会不会呛到——但是亚瑟却自然地将酒杯抵在唇前，以一种好笑又嘲讽的神情望着弗朗西斯。舌尖接触到那绝妙的液体后，更多的酒液缓缓送入口中。<br/>一只手拿走了自己手中的酒杯，来自另一个人的热度欺压而上。亚瑟早有预料的闭上了眼睛，却没法控制心中不断发出的嘲笑。</p><p>弗朗西斯的吻并不像他看上去那么优雅温柔，反倒热情似火。随着酒液一起在舌上滑动，甚至向喉咙处深深压下。两人的酒杯早已放下，弗朗西斯的手臂环上亚瑟的腰，仿佛没有间隔般地拥抱在一起。<br/>虽然不够温柔——但弗朗西斯的吻技让亚瑟眩晕，连同那金黄色的液体一起将快感传递到神经中枢。他的手臂也无意识地环在弗朗西斯的脖颈上，热切地迎合着。</p><p>“你感到快乐了吗？亚蒂。我说过，接吻和上|||床都是快乐的事。”<br/>短暂的分离，弗朗西斯在亚瑟的耳畔轻声呢喃着，然后松开了在腰间的手站起身。脸上已经出现红晕的亚瑟望着弗朗西斯，略带嘲笑意味地等待着一下步。<br/>既然已经脱去了绅士的外衣，何不彻底一点。</p><p>“你感受到了吗，亚蒂，白兰地的奇妙的酒香、滋味、和特性：协调、醇和、甘洌、沁润、细腻、丰满、绵延、纯正……哦，还是说你太过陶醉而忘记了呢？”</p><p>男人像是餮足的恶魔一样微笑着，嘲弄的语气让亚瑟瞪大了眼睛。<br/>弗朗西斯看着那白皙的脸孔越来越红，怒意从那澄澈的绿色眼睛中流露出来时候，毫不避讳地发出了几声嘲笑。<br/>“我想，我不应该打扰你了。在下周六之前学会如何优美而完整地品尝白兰地吧，亲爱的亚蒂。如果你还想让我亲自指导你，当然，我随时乐意效劳。”</p><p>白皙的手指蹭了蹭亚瑟还湿润的唇瓣，弗朗西斯满意地转身离去。<br/>在这方面和我挑衅可一点都不明智，亲爱的亚蒂。</p><p> </p><p>“早安，亚瑟。”<br/>多天的相处，亚瑟发现一点奇妙的小规律。只要是在白天，无论是在人前人后，弗朗西斯都会称呼他为亚瑟。他们极少会有太过亲密的接触，就算有，也不沾染任何情绪。<br/>而夜里，没有客人的话，弗朗西斯就会用那种调情的语调，甜腻地称呼他为亚蒂，亲爱的，或者其他一些什么让亚瑟感觉浑身不自在的称呼。他总是饱含暗示意味地碰触着亚瑟，然而却又优雅地离开。仿佛亚瑟才是真正欲求不满的伪绅士一样，用那蓝紫色的眼睛毫不狭促地嘲笑着。</p><p>这让亚瑟颇为火大，弗朗西斯似乎对这种白日与夜间的形象转换颇为拿手也颇为享受。这让人真是蠢蠢欲动——想在白日里脱下那恶心的绅士外衣。<br/>当然，这几乎是不可能的。<br/>亚瑟只是暗暗记住了每一次难堪，然后准备一并还回去。</p><p>别误会，他对和弗朗西斯上|||床这件事不抱有任何期待，或者说本能的带有些反感。但是他极其不满每次自己被弗朗西斯那些暗示性的言语和动作煽动起来后，对方却毫无此意的用那双眼睛嘲笑他。那种感觉足以让亚瑟羞愧到躲到衣柜里——别问我为什么是衣柜。<br/>他想挑动起弗朗西斯的兴趣，然后再狠狠嘲笑他——只要用几个眼神就可以了。就算对方恼羞成怒自己得不偿失，此刻的他倒也很想尝试一把。</p><p>只是，亚瑟在这方面还真是没有丝毫的自信能抵得上弗朗西斯。<br/>虽然也不是什么好事……</p><p>“亚瑟，今晚我请了两个人来家里做客，他们貌似很有跟你一起打牌的兴致。”<br/>弗朗西斯正准备出门，在亚瑟的额头上印下一吻——这种就像父亲对待儿子的态度让亚瑟极为不爽。但是弗朗西斯低笑着的下句话倒是引起了亚瑟的注意。<br/>“你应该不会想见他，不过算了……日安。”</p><p>不会想见……？</p><p> </p><p>啊啊，果真是不会想见。<br/>坐在餐桌前的五个人，有三个人都笑得云淡风轻自然无比。他们三个是很早就结识的恶友，即便身份地位相差悬殊，连家乡都分隔千里。但谁知道他们怎么就认识了呢？<br/>“你最近都在亚洲那边吗安东尼？本大爷很少看见你的船了啊。”<br/>“是啊，我很久都没回这边了。弗朗吉最近怎么样，据说成为了尊贵的波诺伏瓦伯爵大人？”</p><p>说话的是一个银发男人和一个黑发男人。其中一个亚瑟几个月前曾经见过，令人讨厌的基尔伯特。而另一个——虽然时间比较长了，但是亚瑟还是隐约记得这个人。<br/>安东尼奥，一个西班牙商人。没想到他也和弗朗西斯有来往……好像还很熟络。那双深绿色的眼自然地眯成一条缝，笑得很自然。</p><p>“我可不知道你对我的态度还可以这么客气。”弗朗西斯举起酒杯，明明平日里看上去是高不可攀的贵族老爷，此刻却与这两人相处得融洽无比。<br/>“对了，这就是你最近收养的那个意大利小孩？”基尔伯特望了眼亚瑟对面的小鬼——栗色的发，小麦色的皮肤，不过比起安东尼奥稍微浅一些，琥珀色的双眼。那个小鬼似乎正在强迫自己掩饰满脸的不安，撅着嘴巴一副不高兴的样子。当基尔伯特望向他的时候，他也瞪了眼基尔伯特，可能是想摆出一副恶狠狠的样子，不过因为还是七八岁的孩子所以失败了。</p><p>安东尼奥笑着揉了揉他的头发——然后手被那个孩子打了下去。亚瑟的叉子差点没拿稳掉在地上，他有点惊讶地望着那两个人，而安东尼奥神色未变地继续说：“是的，他叫罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，去找罗德里赫的时候偶尔遇到，可能是遇到了海难吧，我的水手把他从海里救了出来。今年似乎是八岁？”<br/>名叫罗维诺的小男孩好像有点生气，没去看安东尼奥，一个劲儿用刀子在餐盘里的牛排上划拉，发出有些尖利的声音。</p><p>“……真是不可爱，本大爷越来越搞不懂你们在想什么了。”<br/>基尔伯特收回了目光，而弗朗西斯则是笑着看着罗维诺：“有什么不可爱的？那么小一团明明很可爱啊？”<br/>然而，这位金发的绅士估计万万没料到自己收到了一个白眼。</p><p>嚼着牛排的亚瑟表示忍笑忍得很辛苦。</p><p> </p><p>这次安东尼奥和基尔伯特的拜访主要还是为了商业往来。他们三个似乎除了是恶友，还是某种同盟关系。亚瑟懒得去听他们餐桌上的对话，比起这个观察对面那个小男孩都显得更加有意思。而罗维诺察觉到亚瑟的注视后，总是用一种带着怒气的瞪视回应。<br/>……亚瑟有点尴尬地收回了目光。</p><p>“话说，一会儿我们一起打牌吧？”<br/>这是餐后基尔伯特的意见，而另外两人也都很快颔首同意。<br/>“亚蒂，你也一起来吧？”<br/>亚瑟愣愣地同意了——虽然已经是夜里，但是他没料到弗朗西斯在那两个人面前便喊他喊得如此的亲热。基尔伯特没怎么注意，而安东尼奥则是饱含深意地上下打量了一下亚瑟。那个视线让人十分不快，而亚瑟只能咬着牙回应。</p><p>“罗维诺，你先坐在沙发上等我一会儿吧。”拍了拍罗维诺的脑袋，安东尼奥轻声说着。而罗维诺则恶狠狠地瞪了眼安东尼奥，嘴了暗自咕哝了几句混蛋，但还是乖巧地坐了过去。安东尼奥让仆人递给他几个洗好的番茄，亚瑟不可思议地看着罗维诺就这么直接咬了下去。<br/>好吧……这也挺正常的，对吧？</p><p>曾经住在贫民窟的少年心里这么劝慰着。</p><p> </p><p>“可惜，我是同花顺。”<br/>弗朗西斯将手中的牌慵懒地往牌桌上一放，基尔伯特顿时扫兴地喊着本大爷怎么又输了，而安东尼奥只是不以为意地放下了手中的牌。亚瑟想着那些天弗朗西斯果然为了那几位小姐手下留情，这家伙对打牌简直打过擅长。<br/>又是几轮下来，赢家总是弗朗西斯或者是安东尼奥。基尔伯特侥幸赢了两次，而亚瑟则成为今晚唯一一个从头至尾的输家。面对那三人略带揶揄的眼神，一向比较骄傲的少年免不了低下了头。</p><p>“先生们，或许我可以为你们讲一个笑话，来补偿我今晚让你们扫兴的遗憾。”<br/>忽然想到了什么，亚瑟又抬起了头，绿色的眼中反着些许狡黠的光滑。弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，示意他继续说。<br/>“我曾经听说巴黎的一个男人教他的狗打牌，而狗显然不是一个好的玩家。因为当它拿到一手好牌，总是兴高采烈地摇尾巴。”</p><p>说完，那个少年用手指轻轻敲了敲桌子，露出了一点点笑容。<br/>“继续吗，各位？”</p><p> </p><p>夜已经很深了，几个人打牌也很累。罗维诺已经窝在沙发上睡着了，在睡梦里那个男孩还撅着嘴巴喃喃着——安东尼奥你这个混蛋。基尔伯特和弗朗西斯都看着安东尼奥，而视线中心的人只是说道：“那么，今天我们就先散了吧？我会停留在巴黎几天。”<br/>说着，他走到弗朗西斯身边，望了眼身旁已经略有倦意的亚瑟，压低声音说道：“你养的这个小家伙还真是有意思，虽然我在埃德蒙那老爷子家第一次看见他就已经这么觉得……让我也尝尝味道如何？”</p><p>弗朗西斯看了眼亚瑟，他显然没意识到这两个人在说什么，一向清明的绿眼睛中沾染了些困意，变得迷蒙起来。<br/>“这可不行，安东尼。你还是好好照顾你可爱的罗维诺吧。”</p><p>说完，弗朗西斯走到亚瑟的身边轻轻拉起他的手：“你该早点休息的，亚蒂。”<br/>安东尼奥听着那略带宠溺的语气，忍不住嘲弄地笑了起来。然后他也不再理会弗朗西斯，走到沙发前拍了拍罗维诺的头。</p><p>“起来了，罗维诺，我们该走了。”<br/>“呜……安东尼奥你个混蛋……这么慢……我太困了起不来啦混蛋！”</p><p>虽然语气里满是疲惫的倦意，男孩还不忘了狠狠地抱怨自己两句。安东尼奥无奈地揉了揉头发，真是的，豢养宠物这种游戏还真是挺艰难的，可惜他偏偏乐在其中。<br/>虽然他对弗朗西斯手下那只漂亮的小金丝雀真是颇感兴趣，不过那位恶友还真是罕见的，果断地拒绝了自己。</p><p>有意思。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>离到法国也不知道过了多长时间，反正亚瑟隐约记得那时候还没有到仲夏时节，而现在已经是隆冬。庆贺圣诞期的时候快要到了，伊利恩被莫纳克组织的仆人们里外装点起来。最近没有课程意外空闲的亚瑟偶尔也学着帮忙，虽然绝大多数时候都被一脸惶恐的仆人们拒绝了。<br/>弗朗西斯越来越忙碌，早出而晚归。他本来晚上会习惯与亚瑟在火炉边一起静静地看书，但现在因为疲惫大多数时候只是闭目养神。亚瑟的体质不太好，略微有些怕冷，而弗朗西斯则乐于把他抱在怀里。</p><p>亚瑟心里很反感，不过一来二去，他也强迫着自己习惯了。<br/>弗朗西斯只是静静地抱着他，而自己则翻着膝盖上的书。那个人的吐息浅浅地落在耳畔，有时候亚瑟会突然发现弗朗西斯已经睡着了，而那双手仍然搭在自己的腰间。这种状况很难堪，但亚瑟从未叫醒过他，只是继续翻着书亦或者在那种温暖中沉沉睡去。</p><p>多半时候，弗朗西斯会在醒来后轻柔地叫醒他，让他回房间睡觉。而偶有几次，亚瑟在迷蒙中可以感觉到弗朗西斯把自己抱到了自己的房间，他们两个相拥而眠。<br/>亚瑟不太喜欢这样，然而当时的他实在很困，便也没有什么顾忌。大多数时候的清晨弗朗西斯都已经离开，如果是少有的休闲日子，他的手会松散地揽着亚瑟的腰，不带一点欲望的意味——简直就像父子关系一样。虽然亚瑟根本没有和父亲这么亲昵接触过，并且选择性无视了这种动作其实也很像是新婚夫妻。</p><p>做弗朗西斯的情人，亚瑟很不满。让他自己都苦恼的是，这种关系居然会让他自己更加不满。<br/>于是，这天早上弗朗西斯懒散地揽过亚瑟的肩膀，边念叨着早上好边在额前印下一吻的时候，亚瑟略有不满地皱眉。他以为弗朗西斯或许不会察觉，但他的眉毛实在太明显了。<br/>不过弗朗西斯并没有去询问原因，很有可能是因为他已经猜出了原因——要不然就是我们的伯爵大人是故意这么做的。他享受着把亚瑟抱在怀里的感觉，手指不沾情|||欲的轻轻捏着亚瑟的指间关节。</p><p>亚瑟没想和他上|||床，或者说现在这种关系简直再好不过，可他就是不满。<br/>少年的心思有时候也像少女的心思一样，其实是很难懂的。毕竟都是年轻人。</p><p>圣诞前夕，弗朗西斯去教会参加子夜弥撒。波诺伏瓦家族的一些远亲也都前来拜访，他们很多都不在巴黎甚至不在法国。步履匆匆的人们面容疲惫，只有小孩子还兴冲冲地品尝着树干蛋糕。<br/>这几天亚瑟再次过上了足不出户的生活，毕竟他的位置在波诺伏瓦家族内部还是有些尴尬。他看着窗户上蒙着浅浅一层雪，想起小时候在伦敦的冬日里，街上冷得出奇。然而那个金发男孩却不怕冷的样子，团着雪球四处乱跑。亚瑟则是盖着所有能盖的东西整日哆哆嗦嗦。</p><p>叩门声影响了他少见的回忆时间，进门的是弗朗西斯和一个仆人。仆人将餐盘放到桌子上就离开了，当关门声响起后，弗朗西斯坐到了亚瑟的床上，指尖掠过额前那几丝金发。<br/>“我来陪你过圣诞节了，亚蒂。”<br/>亚瑟看了眼餐盘，上面摆着一瓶甜酒和两个酒杯，一份树干蛋糕，一份圣诞布丁和几块圣诞碎肉饼。后两者都是英国食品，亚瑟望向弗朗西斯，那人笑得温和。</p><p>“你晚餐好像没吃多少，我想是因为人太多了吧？”<br/>是啊，满桌的波诺伏瓦家族的亲戚都用有点怪异的目光打量了几下亚瑟，虽然很快就移走了目光，但亚瑟还是十分没胃口。他心里质问着弗朗西斯为什么要让他出去一起吃晚餐，但拉着他的手坚定的不容置否。<br/>于是他毫不客气地开始吃起东西，完全不顾礼数。他已经够了解弗朗西斯，夜色之下，他似乎也不怎么在意往日的繁文缛节。</p><p>弗朗西斯给自己倒了一杯甜酒，饶有兴趣地望着亚瑟一点点吃掉两块圣诞碎肉饼和圣诞布丁。他没有动那块树干蛋糕，可能是因为晚餐后已经吃过了吧，并且貌似不是很合他胃口。弗朗西斯的眼神惹得亚瑟很不自在，但是他以填饱肚子为主。<br/>吃饱以后的男孩慵懒地缩到杯子里，饕足的样子让弗朗西斯想起以前养的一只夏尔特蓝猫，吃饱了也是满脸陶醉地往火炉旁或者自己膝盖上一躺。当时还年幼的弗朗西斯喜欢边一点点抚摸着那只小猫一边读书，而现在的他则轻轻揉上了亚瑟的金发。</p><p>不过亚瑟可没那么乖，那双抬起来的漂亮眼睛传递出了不满的气息。<br/>弗朗西斯没去在意，只是笑眯眯地继续望着亚瑟，顺便把他的杯子里也倒了甜酒递过去。<br/>亚瑟接过了酒，一点酒精可能更有助于睡眠——他给自己找着理由，就算他根本不需要给自己找理由。</p><p>几杯酒之后，弗朗西斯拿过了他手中的酒杯放在桌上。柔和的男声从耳畔传来，伴着额头上的轻吻。<br/>“晚安，亚蒂。”</p><p>亚瑟绝不承认他超级火大。<br/>以前弗朗西斯挑逗他又嘲笑他的时候，亚瑟很生气。而现在弗朗西斯是近乎把他当做儿子或者弟弟一类的亲人——或者说宠物？这样对待，亚瑟也很生气。<br/>别问他为什么，他自己也很纠结。金发的小男孩索性把自己埋进被子里，拼命尽快进入梦乡他不会说他在疑虑，弗朗西斯究竟为什么没和他上|||床。</p><p> </p><p>圣诞节的早晨十分晴朗，敲门声响起的时候亚瑟还在熟睡中——以至于他根本没意识到进来的是弗朗西斯。他的梦里久违地出现许久以前伦敦圣贾尔斯区的街道，阿尔弗雷得哼着一首飘飘摇摇的歌曲：“在圣诞节的第一天，我的真爱送我一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟！”<br/>寒冷的冬日清晨，梦总是格外的甘美。弗朗西斯略发凉的手指抚摸上额头的时候，亚瑟不悦地蹙眉，然后很快从梦境中脱离。</p><p>“早安亚瑟，圣诞节快乐。”<br/>“早安弗朗西斯先生，圣诞节快乐。”</p><p>说完亚瑟准备起来穿衣服，而弗朗西斯坐到了他的床边说道：“英国都有在圣诞节那天早上送礼物的传统吧？我也有点东西要送你。”<br/>圣诞节早上送礼物？的确，第一年圣诞埃德蒙送了他一瓶格拉斯香水；第二年是一本弥尔顿的《失乐园》；第三年是一件新的红色镶金边披风。都是些很实际的东西，只不过打着圣诞礼物的幌子，实际上无论是不是圣诞亚瑟都会收到。<br/>不过亚瑟清晰地记得，第二年和第三年的圣诞节，斯科特都在私下里塞给他几块苏格兰干酪。接到的时候亚瑟一阵发懵，一脸“你吃错药了吗”的表情望着斯科特。现在想想也挺有意思。</p><p>一条发凉的吊坠被放到了亚瑟的手上。他拽着那根银链子仔细打量一番，似乎是祖母绿的吊坠，那般特有的绿色和魅力有着极强的标志性。<br/>“我拜托安东尼奥从新格兰纳达弄来的，祖母绿很像你眼睛的颜色，现在让我帮你戴上它。”弗朗西斯拿走了那条吊坠，手绕过亚瑟的脖颈，将那条漂亮的吊坠戴在亚瑟白皙的脖子上。</p><p>不明所以的，亚瑟有点不好意思。他感觉脸有点发热，声音也不自然地向弗朗西斯道谢。<br/>冰凉的触感接近着温暖的皮肤，莫名地让亚瑟感觉很舒服。<br/>“很适合你，那么就快点起来吧。”照例的印在额头上的吻，弗朗西斯起身离开了房间。随着关门的声音，亚瑟才发现自己的视线一直追逐着弗朗西斯。</p><p>什么啊这是，那家伙的调情方式吗？<br/>他端详着那块上好的祖母绿，红着脸塞到了睡衣深处。<br/>啊，该死的弗朗西斯，真是捉摸不透。</p><p> </p><p>早餐照例放到了屋内，亚瑟早就习惯弗朗西斯在食物方面的照顾——每一天的三餐都是英式。他望着窗外的一片白银，心想昨晚的雪真是罕见的下得很大。<br/>他一时起了些出去的心理，大概是因为毕竟年纪不算太大。等到仆人撤去餐盘后他换上衣服，顺便披上一件重重的披风蹑手蹑脚地走出去。波诺伏瓦家族应该都在主餐厅用早餐，没什么在院子里的人吧……心里碎碎念着，并且弗朗西斯也没有不让他出去。一边毫无意义地给自己找着理由，亚瑟一边嘲笑着自己走到了院子里。</p><p>所有的枝桠上都被白雪所覆盖，本来盛放着玫瑰的地方只余下一片荒凉。秋千架，小凉亭之类的地方都附上了一层白雪。呼吸间的白气氤氲地贴上眼睛，亚瑟却觉得莫名的舒服与快乐。小时候他很喜欢雪，而阿尔弗雷德似乎比他更喜欢。但亚瑟的体质从小怕冷，那时候的境遇差的难以想象。他只能看着那个小男孩瘪着嘴，眨巴着天蓝色的眼睛一个人走到雪里。当然不一会儿，他就会遇见很多一样喜欢雪的小孩子。<br/>阿尔弗雷德其实以前经常受欺负，不过他和亚瑟联手把那些孩子都一并揍了回去。</p><p>说起来……我多久没打过人了？<br/>亚瑟自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，戴着厚手套的手轻抚去秋千架上的一层积雪。虽然不太干净，但他还是不以为意地坐了上去。雪后的伊利恩仿佛气质凛冽的成熟女人，比起夏天时抚媚万千的她别具另一番魅力。静谧的庭院里可以看见远处仆人扫雪的身影，不过他们正在主道上忙碌，今天下午有圣诞派对，估计老爷夫人们可不喜欢走在雪地上。他们一时顾不上亚瑟这边。</p><p>正当这种充实的寥落感包围着亚瑟的时候，一阵人声引起了他的注意。看来是他们的早餐吃完了也想来欣赏雪景，几位贵妇人望了眼雪便表示不想弄脏裙摆和鞋子又回去了，小姐们也顺从地低头往回走。小孩子兴奋地想往雪里跑，却被母亲抓住念叨了一堆礼仪教师的台词。男人们站在门廊前面，有一搭没一搭地谈话。<br/>亚瑟远远地感觉到弗朗西斯的目光向这边扫来，定睛看去却发现他正得体地与一旁的长辈聊天。或许是错觉？没人注意他这边。</p><p>但这样还真是别扭啊……思考了一会儿，亚瑟还是向回走。踩在没被清扫的雪上，松软的触感令人感到放松。亚瑟无聊地想着直接躺在这上面如何，但很快又开始嘲笑自己。<br/>他回到那幢就像华丽鸟笼一样的房子里，亲手关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗西斯多数时候都是去参加圣诞派对，但由于他今年成为了一位年轻的伯爵，因而他来亲自组织了派对。倒不是多费心，这种就像是庆贺自己父母去世一般的仪式让他感觉好笑。<br/>那棵松树早就放好，前几日亚瑟为了排遣无聊提出想帮忙装点，被弗朗西斯温柔地回绝了。仆人们在上面缀满了各种鲜艳颜色的甜点和小蜡烛，此刻亚瑟正站在那里呆滞地凝望。<br/>那副神情让弗朗西斯想去揉揉他的头发，而他不能。他接过了奥黛丽递给自己的红酒，微笑着说道：“亲爱的奥黛丽，若是圣诞礼物，也应该我送给你，你又何必送我这瓶酒呢？在我眼里你的驾临，已经是最无价的礼物。”<br/>奥黛丽羞怯地笑着，她长得真的很美，而且活色生香。弗朗西斯从那双眼睛中看到了渴望拥抱以及亲吻的神色，真是大胆的姑娘，他无声地一笑。</p><p>“那么，我也有礼物要送给你，希望你不会嫌弃它的渺小，我亲爱的奥黛丽。”<br/>仆人把一只盒子拿上来，弗朗西斯在奥黛丽欣喜而惊讶的注视中拿出那条在光芒下更加夺目的紫水晶吊坠。那颗紫水晶堪称极品，那深邃而又迷人的蓝紫色水晶，具有一种格外高贵的气质，反复看着似乎还带着些酒红色的醉人火光。而隐约间，它看上去也像是弗朗西斯的眼睛，泛着迷人又温柔的光芒。<br/>驻足停留的人们都发出了低低的赞叹声，而弗朗西斯则亲自为那位正幸福的发晕的少女戴上了那条吊坠。柔嫩的皮肤搭配着紫色的水晶，显出无与伦比的美感。</p><p>紫水晶是爱情的守护石，亚瑟嘲讽地想着。<br/>“波诺伏瓦伯爵真是浪漫而体贴。”旁边有人这么恭维，实际上潜台词大概是风流而多金。因为这些旁观的贵族们都明白，弗朗西斯从未向奥黛丽提过结婚。他们已经这么相处了快一年，居然还没提过结婚，可以看出弗朗西斯或许根本没有这方面的意思。他只是想调情。<br/>事实上，奥黛丽也明白，这是他对待可爱的女孩子的一贯手段。只是爱情就是让人甘心受骗的东西，亚瑟感觉着胸口那颗祖母绿的温度，优雅地转身拿起一杯酒。</p><p>一位似乎也才十三四的女孩怯怯地站在亚瑟身边，察觉到她的目光，亚瑟自然地上前搭话。望着那略微扬起的纯真笑意，他心想着即使是从小严苛培养的贵族，到了刚刚可以被允许参加舞会的年龄或许也是这般天真。<br/>哦，虽然今天并不是舞会，只是普通的派对而已。</p><p>“圣诞节快乐，亲爱的小姐，如果我有幸知道你的名字？”<br/>望着那双清澈的眼睛，亚瑟心不在焉地说着话——弗朗西斯究竟为何能忍心用花言巧语哄骗这些可爱的姑娘们呢？<br/>算了，这是那人的本能吧。</p><p>就像锁骨下的烙印一样，亚瑟暗自想着。<br/>是那人扭曲性格所决定的本能。</p><p> </p><p>无聊的社交话题涉及方方面面，政治，文学，学术，时尚——再到婚假丧葬，家庭琐事。然而有些人总是精于此道。弗朗西斯在今天下午却逃开了以上所有话题，他陪着那位小姐在谈情说爱。其实绝大多数时候，他身边都会围绕着不止一个年轻女孩，虽然那显得极其不合礼数。有时他在派对里会不断与不同的女孩嬉笑，在对方难舍难分时摆出一副痛苦模样，然后到下一位小姐旁边献殷勤。<br/>但今天，他只陪在了奥黛丽身边。这不仅满足了那位姑娘对爱情的渴望，更是使姑娘斩获了虚荣心的顶峰。她开始自信她的姿色使弗朗西斯沉迷，纵然好姿色的女孩并不少见。</p><p>派对进行到大概一半，她以透风为由邀请弗朗西斯陪她站在伊利恩二楼的露天长廊里休息。体贴的男人同意了，两人并肩离开了有些沉闷的屋内。弗朗西斯装作无意地瞥了一眼亚瑟，他和那位年幼的女孩聊得很自在，神情随和而放松。</p><p>露天回廊里的寒冷扑面而来，弗朗西斯正在盘算过多长时间他可以劝奥黛丽回去的时候，奥黛丽忽然低着头开口——说出了久经情场的弗朗西斯此时也万万没料到的话。<br/>美丽的女孩低着头开口：“弗朗西斯，我们结婚吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟不明白为什么奥黛丽要拉着他单独说话，当时他正和那个女孩聊得很开心。那位女孩刚从伦敦回来，他们随意地讨论着对伦敦这座城市的感受，心情相当的放松。<br/>被奥黛丽拉走后，亚瑟有点不解地望着那个漂亮的女孩——实际上在年龄上他应该称呼她为姐姐，微微皱着眉，淡蓝色的眼中闪着犹豫和纠结的成分。<br/>“如果您还没决定好，请不要着急，我会静候。”亚瑟有些疑惑地望着奥黛丽，同时有一搭没一搭地用视线寻找弗朗西斯。该死，那家伙好像不在。</p><p>“我不需要继续考虑了，柯克兰先生。我有事情想要告诉你，我也恳请你不要告诉任何其他人。”似乎就在刹那间，奥黛丽眼神中的犹豫与挣扎统统消失，那双淡蓝色的眼依旧是那般柔美，却泛着令人无法忽视的坚定。<br/>“我会尽力为您保密的，赫瑞拉小姐。”奇怪，他们的关系有好到这种地步吗？亚瑟对奥黛丽即将说的话一头雾水。</p><p>“柯克兰先生，我想和弗朗西斯结婚。”<br/>哦——那与我何干，又不是和我结婚。不合时宜的，亚瑟的脑海中第一感觉竟然是这个。随即他意识到一点不对，他看向正咬着嘴唇眼眶略微发红的奥黛丽，强压下心中的戏谑和惊讶，以平常的语调开口：“恕我冒昧，赫瑞拉小姐，你已经把这份心思……告诉波诺伏瓦伯爵了？”<br/>“是的。”回应他的声音没有一丝颤抖。</p><p>这就有意思了，一位漂亮而又矜持的名门淑女主动放下身段，向一个风流的男人求婚。想想就觉得可笑，要是传出去又成为了多少人茶余饭后的笑柄呢？亚瑟开始猜测弗朗西斯的反应——也就是圆滑地逃避过去吧，如果弗朗西斯答应了奥黛丽，这位可人儿怎么可能还是这副模样？<br/>“那么，赫瑞拉小姐将这件事告诉我……是为了什么？对这方面我大概爱莫能助。”他没有问弗朗西斯的反应，毕竟伤了漂亮小姐的心也总是不好的。亚瑟克制着上扬嘴角的冲动——即使自己也不知道这嘲笑的冲动从何而来。</p><p>“我想确定，柯克兰先生是不会成为我和弗朗西斯婚姻间的障碍，对吧？”</p><p>这话让亚瑟实打实的惊讶了，他从未想过这位看起来纯真可爱的贵族小姐可以如此直白地说出这种话。光是向弗朗西斯主动提出结婚就够让人侧目了，而此时此刻她站在亚瑟面前说出这句话——亚瑟甚至怀疑自己在做梦。<br/>一时间他不太礼貌地直视着对方的脸没有移动目光，而奥黛丽那双蓝眼睛也带着亚瑟不懂的勇气和决意回望着亚瑟，那里面没有一丝一毫的懦弱胆怯，甚至还有些高高在上的成分。或许她才是真正的贵族，像弗朗西斯那样，亚瑟那一瞬间想着。<br/>“……我想我不会的，我没有那个资格。赫瑞拉小姐。”良久，亚瑟喃喃着回应。</p><p>奥黛丽回应给亚瑟一个淡淡的微笑，即使嘴角扬起的弧度照往常无异，可亚瑟却感觉自己如此的渺小。在那个充满着贵族傲气的笑容下，他似乎正在为那位深陷爱情中的小姐屈膝投降。</p><p> </p><p>美丽的女孩低着头开口：“弗朗西斯，我们结婚吧。”<br/>弗朗西斯的内心短促地震惊了一下，他用手扶住了奥黛丽的肩膀，仿佛害怕她此时晕倒过去，实际上也怕自己露出太过惊讶与失礼的表情。他用那双眼睛深情而担忧地凝望着奥黛丽，良久没有开口。奥黛丽也同样望着她，爱情让人奋不顾身，或许开口前她内心斗争了许久，但现在她毫不畏惧。</p><p>“……亲爱的奥黛丽，我爱你。”<br/>这话让奥黛丽欣喜地望向弗朗西斯，几乎想当即扑在弗朗西斯怀里。而弗朗西斯却用一种深切的伤感眼神凝望着奥黛丽。他搭在奥黛丽肩膀的手开始用力，但奥黛丽感觉不到。<br/>“但是，我的爱，我们不能结婚。我爱你，这是不争的事实，我也无法欺骗自己的内心。但是我却不能保证我一直会爱你，会只忠诚你一个人。如果这我都不能保证，我却娶了你，这对美丽的你将是多么的不公平啊！我是无法让这样的自己娶你这样的好姑娘，我没有资格。”</p><p>那低沉的嗓音里带着浓重的伤感之情，配合着弗朗西斯痛苦的表情，简直可以骗过所有人。奥黛丽的泪水几乎要夺眶而出，但她忍住了，用带着些许让人心碎的哭腔的声音开口：“哦，我不允许你那样说你自己！可是，我不在乎！我们此时此刻彼此相爱，我们为什么不能结婚呢？”<br/>“抱歉，奥黛丽，我的爱，你值得一个更好的男人去宠爱你，而不是我这种朝三暮四的爱。我永远无法肯定地去说爱一个人多长时间，这是多么的不负责任！我也曾经在无数个夜里痛斥这样的自己，这样的我不值得被别人爱，更不配获得幸福。是的，就像他们说的那样，我风流成性，这是不争的事实。而你，你是个多么好的女孩！”</p><p>“弗朗西斯……别再说了。我明白……”<br/>奥黛丽低下头去，弗朗西斯不知道她哭了没有，但他猜并没有。</p><p>“那么，弗朗西斯，这一生你都不打算结婚了吗？”<br/>这个问题让弗朗西斯有点惊讶，他略微沉默下回答道：“如果我遇到我有着足够毅力与决心，敢保证会终其一生去爱的人，我会去追求她。如果她拒绝了，我想我这一生都不会有妻子。”<br/>“她不会拒绝的，没有人能拒绝你，弗朗西斯。”</p><p>他们又沉默了一会儿，弗朗西斯默默地注释着那个女孩不断抽动的肩膀，想要出声提醒不要着凉。但奥黛丽又抬起了头，她的眼眶泛红，但似乎并没有流泪。那双淡蓝色的眼中满满都是决意，甚至比她提出结婚时更加坚定。<br/>“弗朗西斯，我会等你，等你坚定地说出可以爱我一生一世。就算我不能成为那个人……我也要亲眼见证，谁会成为你的爱人，谁会成为你的妻子。只有见到你结婚的那天，我才能真正放弃你。我爱你，弗朗西斯。”</p><p>令人吃惊的事情接踵而来，弗朗西斯以最短的时间接受了现在的情况，但语气里还是染着震惊：“奥黛丽，我的爱，你疯了！你不能这么做！你已经十七岁了！我到了四十多岁才结婚也不会有人议论，而你，你不能这样！”<br/>是的，如果再过几年还不结婚，奥黛丽就会受人指点。就算这般的美颜并没有受任何影响，也会有人指指点点。她的父母会焦躁不安甚至暴怒如雷。连仆人都胆敢称她为老处女。</p><p>看着沉默的奥黛丽，弗朗西斯和缓着语气，用劝诱的口吻说道：“或许你会遇到更值得你爱的人，或许你会发现一个你更爱的人。那时你就会一心想着和他结婚，而忘记我。那样也很好，奥黛丽，因为你值得拥有幸福。”<br/>奥黛丽眼神复杂地凝望着弗朗西斯，本来总是清澈而透明的眼中不知混杂了什么情绪。</p><p>“这是我的决定，能够执行或者改变的只有我自己。好了弗朗西斯，我想我们都该回去了。”<br/>说完她一个人往回走，身影孤高而美丽。</p><p> </p><p>聚会结束的晚上，一系列麻烦的宗教活动也落下帷幕。人们疲惫而麻木地躺在被窝里，准备迎接永远陌生的明天。弗朗西斯在他的额头落下晚安吻后的笑容与往常无异，亚瑟望着他的脸孔，是的，弗朗西斯从不会有破绽。<br/>“亚蒂，你有心事，这幅软弱的神情，是关于女人的吗？”<br/>啧，敏感的家伙。那件事关于奥黛丽，勉强也算是关于女人的心事……吧。但亚瑟现在并不想和弗朗西斯交谈这件事，毕竟奥黛丽和他说的话他没有道理去告诉弗朗西斯。而弗朗西斯的婚事——勉强就叫做婚事吧，他更无权过问。</p><p>亚瑟只能回应道：“我并没有心事，只是有些疲劳。”他操控自己的表情让其看起来真实可信，他有把握骗过很多人，但弗朗西斯总是特例。<br/>弗朗西斯凝望着亚瑟的脸，那双蓝紫色的眼中笑意与认真参半。他的手轻轻抬起了亚瑟的下巴，声音慢条斯理：“你这小兔子般无辜的眼神能骗过不少人，但你骗不过我的，亚蒂。因为我比你更精明，起码在这种事情上。”</p><p>说完他便将脸凑过去，温软的嘴唇相贴的触感很美妙。弗朗西斯的手臂探到亚瑟的背后，将亚瑟温柔地环在怀抱里。亚瑟对接吻的回应一向平常，他不会拒绝对方的侵略，而双臂也自然地回应着抱在弗朗西斯腰上。当舌头温柔地缠绵在一起时，亚瑟眼帘低垂，脑海中一片空白。<br/>这个吻就如同弗朗西斯一贯的语气，温柔而绵长。他们安静地吻着，直到弗朗西斯离开亚瑟的唇瓣，在唇边发出短促的低笑声。</p><p>“晚安，亚蒂。”<br/>说完他转身走出了房间，关门声微小无比。亚瑟愣了片刻，手指轻蹭着还湿润的嘴唇。他不明白弗朗西斯在想什么，而弗朗西斯似乎总能看透他的想法。<br/>奥黛丽对他说的话让他十分苦恼，而他决不能找弗朗西斯商讨——希望弗朗西斯暂时还不要往那边猜。这么想着，亚瑟嘲讽地扬了扬嘴角，弗朗西斯怎么会猜到呢。</p><p>今晚似乎难以睡眠，他推门出去向仆人索要一杯玫瑰花茶用于安眠。</p><p> </p><p>时间毫无差异地每天度过着，伊利恩中的雪逐渐消融不见。树枝逐渐泛绿，奥黛丽新送给弗朗西斯的月牙金丝雀让亚瑟想起很久以前埃德蒙养的那一只。它们都同样的小巧可爱，当弗朗西斯打开笼子门的时候，那只小东西就跳到弗朗西斯修长的手指上，似乎忘记了还有展翅飞翔的选项。<br/>偶尔，亚瑟会随着弗朗西斯一起出门写生。巴黎的美丽他早有耳闻，而映入眼帘时又是另一番风味。像是一副缓缓绽开在眼前的画卷，本来美得令人望而却步，却因为不断流动的人群显得活色生香。她微笑着拥抱每一个投向她怀中的子民，下一刻将他们扫地出门。<br/>这个城市应有尽有，可唯独没有尽头。</p><p>随着亚瑟对美术学习的越发深入，他更能意识到弗朗西斯画技的高超。他的画，从构图到色彩，方方面面似乎都无懈可击。而主要的是，人们总能从其中感觉到某种浓烈的情绪。亚瑟不知道那是弗朗西斯作画时候的情绪，还是他故意引导人们的情绪。<br/>在那个开满各类小野花的小山坡，他们俩支着画架画到了傍晚。无限壮美的残阳洒向永无尽头的世界，亚瑟停下了笔发呆。他不知道他在想什么，时间就那么过去，直到弗朗西斯叫他过来，仆人过去收拾画具，他才有所反应。</p><p>那双绿色的眼睛本来专注而空泛地凝望着某个方向，当听到的弗朗西斯的声音后恍惚间疑惑了一下，转瞬间又变得富于生气。那湿润又清澈的碧色让人陶醉，仿佛画家们无论如何调制出的，春天的色彩。<br/>他一步一步走到弗朗西斯身边，用单纯又疑虑的神情望着弗朗西斯。是的，这金发的小家伙就是这样，天真单纯却又风骚放荡，偶尔露出高傲的自得神态。当然，他大多时候都用冷静克制的外衣包裹着自己。这和我有什么差别呢？不过是披着不同的外衣罢了，弗朗西斯愉快地想着。</p><p>他没有和亚瑟说话，直接将他抱在了怀里。无需多言的，他们热情地吻在一起。夕阳给他们勾勒上一层金边，仿佛进入一幅亘古的画卷。他们谁都没有动，口腔中热切地交缠缠绵，可怕的契合度仿佛一对爱侣。当弗朗西斯离开那柔软的嘴唇时，亚瑟微微睁开眼睛轻喘着气。<br/>看那双漂亮的眼睛，被夕阳照耀着，里面夹杂着一点点的色|||情和疑惑，还有对弗朗西斯的嘲讽以及自嘲。真是迷人又可爱。</p><p>“夜晚即将到来，我们都需要浪漫。”<br/>“不，只是你需要而已，弗朗西斯先生。”</p><p>这挑衅的语气和嘲讽的笑容，弗朗西斯简直想笑出声。他也的确这么做了，他笑着说道：“你这个违心的小混蛋，接吻时那么热情却又嘴硬。难道你不需要吗，浪漫，我亲爱的亚蒂。”<br/>亚瑟没有回话，心中却暗自回应——起码我不需要自欺欺人的浪漫。<br/>“你需要浪漫，无论感情是真还是假——因为浪漫是永恒的，就像美丽一样。它能让假的东西都变成真的，因为它让你沉沦，它让你失去判断。”</p><p>伴着让人沉溺的温柔笑容，细长的手指抚摸过心脏的位置，短暂的停留几秒。之后弗朗西斯牵起亚瑟的手向马车的方向走去，亚瑟惊讶而疑惑地注视着前方。<br/>心脏的跳动加快了，是错觉吗？</p><p>亚瑟看不见此时此刻弗朗西斯的表情，而弗朗西斯似乎已经预料到了一切。他满意于亚瑟的反应，一切都如他所料。他天生就是善于玩弄浪漫，玩弄人心，玩弄情绪的高手。<br/>亲爱的亚蒂，乖乖承认吧，你需要浪漫，就像我一样。我们都需要不断从不同的人身上获取浪漫，因为像我们这样的人都不配拥有真正意义上的爱情和幸福。我们只能从永恒不变的浪漫和美丽身上来掠夺。</p><p>哦……或许你其实可以获得你的爱情与幸福。可惜，那份资格被我剥夺了。<br/>就像这样一直下去吧，我亲爱的亚蒂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初夏的意味染上巴黎，让这位女郎更为婀娜多姿。亚瑟来到伊利恩已经整整一年，不过应该没人会把这当做纪念日。奥黛丽在圣诞节之后似乎彻底放弃了淑女风范，开始找着各种理由来伊利恩或者与弗朗西斯一起出游。当然，弗朗西斯不会拒绝一位漂亮小姐的请求。那样的尴尬过后，两个的关系似乎没有任何变化，反倒更加浓情蜜意起来。<br/>所以亚瑟的空闲时间越发多了起来，有些时候看书画画什么的也很烦了，他就会出去转转。上次在格雷诺耶那个奇怪而沉默的男人开的香水店门口又偶遇了那位十三四岁的少女时，亚瑟拼尽全力想起了她的名字。萝丝·布克特……是吧？</p><p>当他们逐渐熟络起来后，亚瑟也了解到萝丝是个很活泼的少女。他们有许多的共同话题，比如格雷诺耶店里的新款香水。<br/>“我喜欢他的香水，那款‘爱神与赛琪’的香橙香味太过浓郁了。其实巴尔蒂尼的香水铺在这几年已经逐渐冷了下去，只是因为格雷诺威他才起死回生，他还死不承认。”<br/>听着萝丝轻快的声音，亚瑟不自主地勾起了笑容：“是的。用香橙精华做后调，那种气息会停留在身上几天。当然绝大多数时候它都会被新的香水气息所掩盖过去。巴尔蒂尼大概就是那种固执而死板的人吧，但他有一句话说的很对。”<br/>“什么话？”<br/>“生命的精魂就在于气味，我的布克特小姐。”<br/>“我说了很多遍了，你可以叫我萝丝，就像我叫你亚瑟一样。”<br/>“那么这是最后一遍，亲爱的布克特小姐。”</p><p>年轻的面孔对视而笑。萝丝的栗色发丝垂在白皙的脸侧，柔美的浅红色双眼此时正眯成一条缝。年轻人容易陷入恋爱，尤其是还没有恋爱过的年轻人。<br/>亚瑟不敢确信自己是否爱上了那位还过分年轻的小姐，但他知道他们之间绝对没有结果，也不应该有什么发展。或许现在他们在调情，这不对——<br/>但是弗朗西斯不也经常干这样的事吗？</p><p>想到这儿亚瑟顿时发觉自己已经被那个玩弄人心的混蛋所影响，他恶狠狠地中断这种不负责任的想法。是的，他们保持现状就好。不要有进一步的暧昧，只需这样，就像萝丝那样单纯而美好——</p><p>“你太天真了，我的小亚蒂。你这样无非是默许她的亲近，沉默地看着你们关系的发展。她会年轻而愚蠢地爱上你，而你在单纯的冲动中无路可逃。”<br/>有一天回来的较晚，踏入伊利恩时候已经是黄昏。弗朗西斯举着酒杯笑着看向亚瑟，装作无意地询问他和萝丝的关系。亚瑟的回答很简洁：“我们只是普普通通的朋友，而且一直会这样下去。”<br/>然后弗朗西斯就发出了如上文的嘲讽。这让亚瑟有些不悦，他坐在长沙发的另一端，垂着眼帘回答道：“我觉得不会的，起码我不会的。”</p><p>“你确定吗？亚蒂，你从来没有爱过别人吧。像你这样的小男孩是多么容易被一点点恋爱的甜头诱惑。当女孩露出他们葱白的手臂，用那充满着香气的躯体靠近你与碰触你的时候，你还只想和她做个普通朋友吗？哦当然，最后你会发现，那不是恋爱，只是冲动。”<br/>弗朗西斯依旧端着酒杯，用那优雅却染着讽刺意味的笑容坐到了亚瑟的身边。今年二十四岁的青年身上弥散出不可抗拒的成熟气息，这让亚瑟既拜服又嫌恶。他一边挪着身体——即使他已经快掉下去了，一边出言回应：“那么，亲爱的波诺伏瓦伯爵能做到万花丛中过片叶不沾身，想必是年轻时候在某段爱情中受了极大伤害？当亲爱的赫瑞拉小姐用那双眼睛注视你的时候，你把她当做什么呢？”</p><p>面对那不甘的注视，弗朗西斯的脸上逐渐浮现了惊讶的神色。当然，这几乎只在瞬息之间。他很快又恢复了原来那副慵懒又揶揄的模样：“亚蒂，我简直可以理解成你在吃醋。当然，我明白你的意思。我没有受过伤害，因为我无法爱别人。亚蒂，你也是一样的。别挣扎，亲爱的。还有……我把奥黛丽当做一位美人，仅此而已。我在追逐美丽，所以我在追逐她。”<br/>不急不缓的语句，亚瑟讽刺地笑着回应：“如果我和你一样，你又何必担心我呢？因为那位美人想要嫁给你吗？”</p><p>——好像说了不该出口的话。<br/>当亚瑟意识到之后，他略有些不安地望了眼弗朗西斯。而弗朗西斯的表情没有任何变化——该死，在这人的脸上根本看不出什么端倪。</p><p>“我是想提醒你，亚蒂。我不愿意看见你在憧憬中挣扎，我希望你放弃那种无谓的想法。你或许渴望着爱，但是你无法得到它。你与我都只能把美丽与浪漫视作爱情，填充在生命里。所以我与所有美丽的少女调情，从中获得我生命所需的浪漫，与所谓的爱情。”<br/>弗朗西斯将杯中的酒饮尽，使他的嘴唇看起来泛着格外特殊的红艳。那蓝紫色的眼中目光黯淡下来，却带上了十足的压迫力。亚瑟发现无路可退时候干脆站了起来，挪动着嘴唇却只没回应。</p><p>你为什么认为我和你一样呢。<br/>他想这么对弗朗西斯说，但是他没说。</p><p>弗朗西斯将酒杯放下，同样站起，逐渐接近这亚瑟的身体。他居然收敛起了一贯的笑意，用一种异常专注甚至是深情的目光凝望着亚瑟：“你和我是一样的，因为你遇到了我。”<br/>他伸出手抚摸上亚瑟的下巴，顺着光洁的脖颈一路向下，在锁骨下那永不磨灭的痕迹上轻蹭。<br/>亚瑟的目光猛地收紧。</p><p>“你就把我对你的浪漫，以及这美丽的一切都视作爱情吧，我亲爱的亚蒂。”<br/>弗朗西斯的脸孔已经离得极近，亚瑟能感觉到弗朗西斯身上的香水味。是奥黛丽用的那款，爱神与赛琪。如萝丝所说，一丝香橙气息在鼻尖萦绕。弗朗西斯讨厌身上沾染别人的香水味，这点在相处中亚瑟已经知道。他忽然想笑，不知道为什么。</p><p>弗朗西斯并没有吻上他，这点已经在亚瑟预料之中。但是在弗朗西斯准备离开之前，亚瑟的手臂极快地攀附到弗朗西斯腰上，短短一年时间他已经又窜高了些。亚瑟抬起头，微张着嘴唇吻住了弗朗西斯。<br/>舌头灵巧地滑到对方的口腔里，动作算不上娴熟却也不笨拙。当他的舌头滑到弗朗西斯的尚还残余酒味的嘴唇，舌苔以及口腔的时候，他感觉到了弗朗西斯的僵硬。他只是专注地轻咬着弗朗西斯的嘴唇，挑逗似的发着邀约。<br/>如他所想，弗朗西斯的僵硬只有瞬间。他捧着亚瑟的头，热情地回应着，瞬间夺回了主导地位，开始在亚瑟的口腔内攻略阵地。亚瑟模糊地嘲笑着自己，为什么他要主动邀请弗朗西斯呢？</p><p>不甘心吧。<br/>只会是这一个理由。</p><p>“那么就让我看看吧，你能提供给我的浪漫是否能让我视为爱情呢。”<br/>他最初以为他只是供给弗朗西斯调情用的，而弗朗西斯对他多方面的培养，也只是满足了弗朗西斯自己的特殊爱好。而现在他想嘲笑弗朗西斯，难道想让他陷入爱情吗？<br/>只凭一点虚无缥缈的浪漫和伯爵大人这张美丽的脸？</p><p>那本来澄澈的绿色变得幽深起来，亚瑟在弗朗西斯唇边呢喃着挑衅。而弗朗西斯却直接将亚瑟拦腰抱起，当双脚脱离地面时亚瑟避免不了地露出一点惊讶之色，被弗朗西斯接收到之后他笑着回应：“亚蒂，不要惊讶，你太瘦了。”<br/>他抱着亚瑟走到了亚瑟的房间，完全不顾那只是一张相对宽大的单人床而且现在两人都没有用晚餐。当身体倒在柔软的床铺上的时候，亚瑟有些涣散地看着上方。</p><p>他在干什么呢……<br/>不知道啊。</p><p>一切都随着欲望与心意自由自在地发展着，弗朗西斯优雅而缓慢地解着领子，含着情|||欲的蓝紫色眼睛就像捕食中的猫咪，紧盯着自己身下的猎物。<br/>“就让我带你快乐起来吧，亚蒂。”<br/>无论是和萝丝的谈话，还是对弗朗西斯的邀请……还有弗朗西斯与那些漂亮小姐们调情，或者更多。从古至今，或许人类都在渴望快乐。</p><p>绝顶的快乐。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟解下外衣，随手扔到弗朗西斯的衣服上面。当他缓缓拿下脖子上的祖母绿吊坠时，对着对方温柔却又揶揄的笑意，亚瑟扭过了头。<br/>弗朗西斯的手指穿过亚瑟的金发，紊乱的呼吸间又是一个热情又激烈的吻。他们互相挑衅似的啃咬着对方的唇舌，在反复的摩擦间热度逐渐上升。弗朗西斯的手灵巧地解着亚瑟的扣子，顺着腰际缓慢地向上抚摸，宛如一片轻柔的羽毛蹭过身体各处。亚瑟舒服地眯着眼睛，意识涣散，只剩下欲望和嘲笑。<br/>“我现在要吻你。我要用我的牙齿，如同咬着水果一般地吻你……啊，我现在要吻你……但为何你不看着我，亚蒂？你那双令人迷醉的眼睛，充满嘲笑与轻蔑的双眼，现在却紧闭着。你为何要闭着眼睛呢？睁开眼睛吧！扬起你的眼盖，亚蒂！为何你不看着我？”</p><p>现在还能用如此深情的眼神与语调念出台词，伯爵大人真是久经情场。亚瑟如愿微睁开溢满了讽意的眼，但弗朗西斯却揽过亚瑟的肩膀，顺着白皙光洁的脖颈一路向下有力地吮吻着。亚瑟没来由的想起他和斯科特荒唐的一夜，对方因为无法留下痕迹的怨怼。<br/>啊，无论是这个人还是那个人，现在看起来都是如此的愚蠢。</p><p>吻顺着光洁的肌肤向下蔓延到胸口，乳|||珠被轻咬所带来的巨大快感让亚瑟不禁轻吟出声。本来白皙的肌肤因为欲望与快感显出一种粉红色，因而更加色|||情。弗朗西斯发出一声轻笑，随后凑过去轻吻亚瑟的锁骨。他舔舐着那至今还历历在目的“F·B”，柔声说道：“承认吧，亚蒂，我的爱，你恨我。但这又何妨？爱和恨是这世界上最不纯粹也最珍贵的感情。”<br/>亚瑟的呼吸紊乱，脸色涨红，即使如此他也嘲笑着回应：“弗朗西斯，你不是要让我感受到爱吗？那么有了它，我还如何去爱你呢？”<br/>“我的亚蒂，这让你永远的记住了我，不是吗？更何况这并不影响你的美丽，也不影响此时此刻的快乐。”</p><p>白色连衫裤被扔到一边，细密的亲吻从脚踝处开始一路向上，力道逐渐变大，在大腿根部上留下好几个暧昧的红痕。柔嫩的皮肤清晰地传递着感官刺激，亚瑟本来轻微的呻吟声逐渐变大，也变得更加甜腻。被人注视着的羞耻感令他闭上眼睛，但那却促使触觉刺激进一步放大。<br/>“相信我，我能让你快乐到浪|||叫连连，环着我的腰离不开我。”那双尊贵的手抚摸上下体，细长的手指灵巧地刺激着敏感部位。动作如此熟悉，看来果然和男人也颇有经验。但此时的刺激感令亚瑟没法出言讽刺，他怕一张口就真会如弗朗西斯所说，像个荡|||妇一样呻吟不断。</p><p>成熟男人有经验地挑逗让相对于来说只是个毛头小子的亚瑟很快缴械投降，射|||出的淫靡液体全都沾在了弗朗西斯的手上。而那双手向已经湿润的后|||穴探去，反复绕了几圈后就将手指挤进去。羞耻感和快感轮番统治大脑，令亚瑟眼中的欲望又胜几分。被许多人几番赞誉过的碧绿色双眼此刻蒙着一层氤氲水汽，美得不可方物，甚至胜过一旁衣物上的祖母绿吊坠。<br/>探入的手指越来越多，而扩张似乎已经结束。弗朗西斯脱下裤子，早已炙热高昂的下体抵在穴口。亚瑟闭上眼睛扭过头，而弗朗西斯却扳过他的下巴，强迫他与那双此时此刻染着无限情色的蓝紫色双眼对视。<br/>“亚蒂，亲爱的，我的爱，你感受到了吗？”<br/>“快乐。”</p><p>说完他便挺身进入到那具年轻躯体里，亚瑟无法控制地呻吟出声，甜腻的就像发情的小猫。弗朗西斯感受着来自另一个身体的柔软与湿润，紧密地包裹着男人身上最有感觉的器官。他迷醉地抚摸着身下的躯体，一寸寸地挺进。<br/>些许痛苦与如潮快感交叠着，随着抽|||插的加快，那快乐就压下痛苦。亚瑟忘情地勾上弗朗西斯的腰，凑过去亲吻那嘴唇。他们急切地互相啃咬与吮吸，仿佛想要合为一体。<br/>当触及体内那个点的时候，亚瑟忽然发出了一声呻吟。他的手勾住弗朗西斯的脖子，急促的呼吸全都落在弗朗西斯的耳畔。而后|||穴也猛地收紧，这种刺激感让弗朗西斯也低声喘息着，随即更热情地冲撞着那个点，并亲吻着亚瑟的脖子。</p><p>亚瑟释放过一次的下体已经再次被促动变得高昂，而弗朗西斯却在此时吻着亚瑟的嘴角，呢喃着问道：“你感受到了吗？这种……快乐……”<br/>亚瑟的大脑已经完全被欲望控制，他无力回应弗朗西斯的话。只是用那双漂亮的眼睛疑惑地凝望着弗朗西斯。那副异常的天真的模样，让弗朗西斯勾唇一笑。他的手捏住了亚瑟的前端，满意地听着亚瑟的一声惊呼。<br/>“你这……混蛋……啊……”<br/>可能是咒骂的话此刻变得软绵绵的，毫无力道。</p><p>“回答我的问题，我的爱，你感受到了吗，这种快乐？”<br/>紧密相贴的躯体是如此的契合，仿佛没有一丝隔阂。亚瑟迷茫地望着弗朗西斯，无意识地回答着：“是……是的……恩……”<br/>抽|||插的速度加快，弗朗西斯近乎啃咬地在那脖颈上留下更多的痕迹。到达临界点的一刻，他松开了手，同时将炙热的液体射|||入了亚瑟体内。灭顶的快乐让亚瑟发出了忘情的呻吟，而随后就仿佛失去体力一样的瘫软在弗朗西斯身上。</p><p>“这就是我给你的快乐，亚蒂。同时也是你给我的快乐……”<br/>弗朗西斯的声音明明正压着耳垂传来，但在亚瑟听起来仿佛远在天边。<br/>他想摊在弗朗西斯怀里入睡，他没有思考。因为他被快乐统治着，这种无比纯粹的，不加任何修饰与欺骗的快乐。</p><p>弗朗西斯再次吻上那湿润的唇，但亚瑟已经没有气力去迎合他。在温柔的缠绵中，弗朗西斯抵在亚瑟的唇上，轻声呢喃：“我们就将在这种快乐中追逐所谓的爱情了……我的爱，晚安。”<br/>夜色刚刚降下，而两具依旧拥抱着的躯体进入了昏沉的睡梦之中。</p><p> </p><p>再醒来已是午夜，空腹的感觉很是不好受。亚瑟不满地闷哼几声，在混沌的黑暗中直起身体。腰很酸，虽然是在预料之中。<br/>洗练的月光从窗口洒入，接着这月光他看清弗朗西斯正睁着那双眼睛，满含笑意地注视着他。亚瑟一下子把头扭过去，而弗朗西斯则轻笑地从背后拥抱过来。<br/>“去一起清洗一下身体再吃夜宵吧，亚蒂，虽然我不认为我能忍住再次和你做|||爱。”</p><p>亚瑟的脸色隐约泛着红色，内心的情感模糊不清。<br/>无所谓吧——其实。只要，快乐的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个夜晚之后，说实话，他们的生活变化不大，起码白天是这样。<br/>弗朗西斯继续忙着工作以及他那点地下生意，跟各种漂亮小姐们打情骂俏好不自在。亚瑟枯燥地学习着，空闲时候还是和萝丝一起出去。弗朗西斯很少会提同一件事两次，这一点亚瑟很明白。<br/>黄昏是表里的分割线，对于本就爱好在夜晚脱下绅士外衣的弗朗西斯更是。他和亚瑟有了一种两人都感到可笑的默契，只要视线互相交织到多长时间以上，就会凑过去亲吻。而那些安宁的夜晚，在晚餐过后亚瑟的房间里，他们自在地上|||床。有时半夜醒来，一起端着酒杯享用一点甜点，默默无语地注视着黑夜。他们不是挚友也不是仇敌，似乎是爱人又更近似情人，没有关系能够束缚住他们。</p><p>多半时候亚瑟都会累到昏昏沉沉地睡到第二天早上，身体总是已经被清洗过了，弗朗西斯早已起床离开。早餐餐桌前，仆人的神色依旧谦恭，而亚瑟也不愿猜测谁帮他洗过身体。毕竟所有伊利恩的人似乎都了解他们的关系，是啊，又有什么值得在意的呢。<br/>“亚瑟，早安。”<br/>惯例的早安与吻照例隔着几缕金发落在额头上，弗朗西斯从不逾矩，就像对待可爱的弟弟一样揉一揉脑袋之后走进新的一天里。</p><p>这种在某种意义上，无限接近于醉生梦死的生活。<br/>其实所有的贵族，不都是这么活着的吗？</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得一定会有一种精灵，他比人类小巧一点，也有着天生的白皮肤和金发，比人类长一些的耳朵，和像你一样，森林一样颜色的眼睛。”<br/>盛夏的山坡上开满了花，戴着绿色礼帽的萝丝笑得灿烂。亚瑟坐在画架前也禁不住温柔地一笑，手中的笔并没有停。女孩微笑的样子融入天地之间，却并不显得渺小。<br/>年少的冲动和一些柔情混杂在一起，这让亚瑟有了种奇妙的感觉。</p><p>“认识你真好，亚瑟，下次再见吧？”<br/>挥手时的笑，轻快的声音，飞扬的裙角。亚瑟呢喃着缓慢回应。<br/>“我也这么想，这真是我此生遇见的最好的事，下次再见，萝丝。”</p><p>“看看你和亲爱的萝丝道别时候的样子，别人会认为你坠入爱河了。”<br/>一次舞会结束后，人刚走弗朗西斯就发出了嘲讽。亚瑟习惯性地置之不理，他永远无法争辩过弗朗西斯，这让他超级不愉快却又无可奈何。毕竟弗朗西斯作为天生的名门早已深谙此道，毫无贵族血统只是学了几年课业的亚瑟也不过是个半吊子。</p><p>弗朗西斯旋转着手中的酒杯，里面被倒满了威士忌。是基尔伯特那家伙上次来的时候带过来的苏格兰威士忌，以前斯科特的挚爱，独特的焦香味与烟味在亚瑟的脑海中留下了深刻印象。不过亚瑟从来没见过弗朗西斯吸烟，他喝苏格兰威士忌却总能面不改色。<br/>对比而言，亚瑟的酒量以及他喝酒时候的脸色，总是不能控制自如。两杯后那本来白皙的脸就开始泛红，而眼神也变得迷离。</p><p>他不甘心，可这方面他还真是毫无办法。</p><p>此时此刻的亚瑟并不想理会又想对自己私事高谈阔论的弗朗西斯，反正那家伙只是以嘲笑戏弄他作为乐趣吧，或许就是这样。他径直向房间走去，而弗朗西斯却安然地继续说着。<br/>“我看见你为她画的那幅画了，怎么说呢……技巧还不是很成熟。”<br/>在你看到来我的技巧是永远不可能成熟的，亚瑟咬着嘴唇这么想着。他没回话就是不想和弗朗西斯纠缠，他今天颇有些疲惫，需要早早休息。</p><p>“不过我可是从那里看到了一颗年轻的心脏有力地跳动着呢，怎么办呢，勉强就给我们愚蠢的小亚蒂鼓掌吧。年轻人真是好啊，我居然会这么想。”</p><p>弗朗西斯独自一人举着酒杯，柔和地微笑着，眼中充满讽刺意味。</p><p> </p><p>那天清晨，天气有些阴郁，穿过层云的阳光显得无精打采。弗朗西斯正饶有兴趣地站在园丁身前看他们打理那大片盛开的玫瑰，红艳艳的花瓣上缀着晶莹剔透的露珠显得格外漂亮。而就在这样闲适的清晨，仆人提醒弗朗西斯，萝丝·布克特小姐来拜访。<br/>弗朗西斯微不可闻地挑了挑眉，真早啊，可爱的小姐。想到满身吻痕的亚瑟此时此刻应该还在被子里昏睡，弗朗西斯神色未变。</p><p>“早上好，亲爱的布克特小姐。能在如此美妙的早晨看见一位漂亮的小姐，真是我的荣幸。”<br/>萝丝腼腆地笑了笑，但显然对弗朗西斯的奉承不太感兴趣。对着那双带点疑惑的淡红色眸子，弗朗西斯微笑着开口：“布克特小姐是来找柯克兰先生吗？不巧，他昨晚太过疲惫，所以还没起床。让一位淑女刻意等待他，该说是他的罪恶还是他的幸福呢？”<br/>萝丝回了个笑容：“那么我就等一会儿吧，在如此美妙的早晨能和您交谈，也是我的荣幸。”</p><p>弗朗西斯吩咐人去叫亚瑟起来，听说萝丝大早上来找他的时候，亚瑟才猛地想起今天他们约好一起出去。慌乱中他从床上一跃而起，甚至没时间精心挑选一下衣服就夺门而出。走向厅中时候金发还有一些凌乱，脖子上的吻痕因为领子没摆正而若隐若现。<br/>“亚瑟，早安。”看见亚瑟时候萝丝欣喜地站起，露出一分真正意义上的微笑。弗朗西斯心想自己那么多漂亮话还是换不来美人一笑，真是可悲。<br/>“萝丝，早安。波诺伏瓦伯爵，早安。”</p><p>亚瑟走到了萝丝的身边，低声地道歉道：“抱歉，我真的感觉非常非常抱歉。我……我昨天晚上莫名的有些疲惫，所以今天睡过了，忘记了我们的约定。我深感愧疚，请惩罚我吧，萝丝小姐。”<br/>萝丝噗嗤一下笑出声，柔和的眼眸中闪过一丝狡黠：“没有关系，亚瑟，我并不介意。不过既然你给予了我惩罚你的权利，那我就好好考虑一下吧。”<br/>“能让你开心的话，萝丝，我愿意做任何事。而且，你的脸色好像有点差，没关系吗？”</p><p>萝丝莞尔一笑，仔细一看脸色确实略显苍白，她用那种甜蜜又平稳的语调回复着：“放心，亚瑟，我没事——”<br/>然后，就仿佛绳子被剪断了一样，她猛地栽倒在桌子前面。亚瑟刹那间睁大了眼睛，张着嘴想说什么但是僵持住了。弗朗西斯也露出了惊讶的神色，随即转成了严肃。他让莫纳克迅速去找波诺伏瓦家优秀的私人医生并且去布克特家通知，而自己则极快地走到了萝丝身边。</p><p>美丽的少女此时此刻宛如被一层蜡包裹住，身体很快变得僵硬无比，从一点轻微的碰触就可以感知到。弗朗西斯让亚瑟微微抬起萝丝的身体，而手指则放到了萝丝的鼻子底下。<br/>“……她好像，没有了呼吸。”<br/>短短一句话，弗朗西斯说的异常艰难。亚瑟的脸色已经变得惨白，依旧说不出一句话。</p><p> </p><p>医生已经在房间内看诊，弗朗西斯也陪在房间内。亚瑟站在门外靠着门扉，无神而恐慌地注视着前方。他虽然感觉萝丝的脸色略有不好，但那突兀而毫无道理的晕倒还是彻底惊吓到了他。尤其是就在那个瞬间后，曾经那么美丽又具有活力的少女，变得宛如一具尸体。<br/>她……她不会有事的，对吧？</p><p>阳光下有着明媚的笑意，总是戴着绿色的小礼帽，漂亮的栗色头发飘在浅红色的眼旁边。她是那么纯真，就好像象征着这世界上一切美好！<br/>而死神啊，将要用无情的镰刀夺走这份美好吗？</p><p>一时间亚瑟甚至连怎样祈祷都忘记了，只能无措地感受着时间的流逝。他有流泪的冲动，却硬是挤不出一滴泪水。<br/>莫纳克派仆人告诉亚瑟布克特老爷以及夫人已经到达了伊利恩，恍惚间亚瑟点点头，推门而入准备告诉弗朗西斯。</p><p>“老爷，布克特小姐要不是已经去世了，就是得了那种强直性昏厥。其实我感觉后者的可能性比较大。强直性昏厥的误诊太多了，还是谨慎一些好。”<br/>“是吗，但我觉得，她已经香消玉殒了。”</p><p>推门的刹那他听到了门内人的对话，也看到弗朗西斯眉眼间一点点淡淡的讽意甚至是笑意。而医生则复杂又纠结地注视着弗朗西斯，他想起这位年轻人在父亲尚余一口气的时候，也是用这种神情说道：“我觉得他已经去世了，您说呢？”<br/>虽然依旧温柔，但实质上残忍到不容置疑。</p><p>本就有些精神崩溃的亚瑟顿时感觉到一阵冲击，他有些难以消化地望着弗朗西斯。注意到亚瑟的目光后，弗朗西斯那双可恶的蓝紫色眼中染上了更深的一层笑意。有别于刚才萝丝刚刚昏厥时候的惊慌，现在居然带了一层慵懒与嘲弄。<br/>亚瑟感觉自己现在才是真正震惊到无法开口的地步，他甚至紧紧捏着拳头，用嵌入皮肉中的痛感不让自己昏厥过去。是的，这一切都是因为他已经明白了弗朗西斯的意思。<br/>而医生显然也明白，便短暂地叹了口气，同情地望着少女的脸。</p><p>布克特老爷和夫人的声音逐渐逼近，弗朗西斯起身准备迎接。亚瑟忽然不知道哪来的力气，忽然扭头跑出了房间。在走廊上遇见那已经哭得梨花带雨的布克特夫人和满脸悲伤与愤怒的布克特老爷时候，用偏大而有力的声音喊道：“请不要担心，布克特老爷和布克特夫人，医生说她应该只是强直性昏厥。”<br/>这声音传递到那两人的耳畔，也传递到屋内的医生和弗朗西斯耳中。医生打量了一眼弗朗西斯，而弗朗西斯却一脸若有所思，以及那一缕淡淡的笑意。</p><p>布克特夫人哭着从他身边跑过，而布克特老爷道了声谢后就不再看他也直接走过。只留下亚瑟一个人站在走廊里，他感觉自己失去了全身的力气，精神错愕间他跪倒在光滑的地板上。他用双手撑着地板，感觉着从胃部翻涌而上的恶心感。<br/>他发觉自己已经在发抖，为什么呢？惊讶？恐惧？难以置信？</p><p>弗朗西斯那含着笑意和讽刺的眼神他还历历在目，这让一股寒意顺着背脊逐渐向上攀爬，从每个关节的缝隙中渗透进了灵魂。他更深刻地体会到弗朗西斯的可怕之处，而也彻底明白过来——或许这一生他都无法赢过弗朗西斯，因而他也无法拒绝弗朗西斯。<br/>因为……他……</p><p>“是吗，但我觉得，她已经香消玉殒了。”</p><p>昏天地暗的感觉袭来，亚瑟“咚”的一下倒在了地板上。</p><p> </p><p>梦里的一切都是混沌不清的，他却清晰地感觉到这一切只是梦。挣扎中，他拼命向前奔跑，也向前伸出手。可是有东西束缚着他，他动弹不得，而他却也不知道那是什么。<br/>当泪水不受控制地顺着眼角流下时候，本就模糊的视野开始变得更加氤氲。隐约间，弗朗西斯不知什么时候已经站在了面前。穿着他们初次见面时那套考究的究斯特科尔装束，金发被松散的束起来搭在肩膀上，俊秀的脸孔上一双蓝紫色的眼睛似笑非笑。</p><p>他想喊出那个名字，却发现自己根本开不了口。而弗朗西斯却也没有离开的意思，他感觉他们两个站得极近，甚至连呼吸声都幻觉般的出现在了耳边。<br/>忽然，一切都塌陷了下来，束缚刹那间消失，转变成弗朗西斯握住他的手。身体底下是深不见底的绚烂又令人作呕的金光，弗朗西斯拉住他的手，无限制地向下堕落着。</p><p>他想逃脱，却离不开那只手。甚至无意间，他自己也紧紧攥住了那只手。<br/>弗朗西斯的双唇微张，仿佛在说什么。</p><p>他在说：“亚——瑟——”</p><p> </p><p>醒来时候汗水已经打湿了衣服，亚瑟猛地睁开眼睛，惊吓到正坐在他床边，轻轻抚摸着亚瑟左手的弗朗西斯。窗外已是一片寂静的黑暗，房间内烛火摇曳，微黄的火光下弗朗西斯显得温柔又可靠，可亚瑟却满脸惊恐。<br/>“你终于醒了，亲爱的，这已经是午夜了。别惊慌，医生说你只是过度惊吓。你饿吗？我去吩咐他们做点什么。”语气平稳无比，弗朗西斯轻吻了一下亚瑟已经被汗水打湿的额头以及黏在一起的金发，起身准备离开。</p><p>亚瑟拽住了弗朗西斯的手，低着头，用极小的声音挤出一句：“别走。”<br/>弗朗西斯的身体僵硬了片刻，随即又换上那醉人的温柔微笑。他坐回到亚瑟的床边，温柔地将已经坐起来的亚瑟环进了自己的怀抱里。<br/>“我不走，那么你想问我什么呢？布克特小姐的安危吗？”<br/>亚瑟点了点头，眼神有些飘忽。他依旧能感觉到那种淡淡的恐慌感，从本应温暖无比的怀抱中渗透过来。而他此时却又不想逃脱。</p><p>“大可放心，我亲爱的，布克特小姐只是强直性昏厥发作。她已经被带回到她家庄园里悉心照料，医生说她一定会醒过来，只是时间问题。他真是个好医生不是吗？”<br/>亚瑟想要嘲笑弗朗西斯，可是他已经失去了全身力气。那双绿眼睛中还都是未安定下来的惊恐，呼吸也粗重而紊乱。<br/>弗朗西斯拿出手帕，擦了擦亚瑟额头和脖颈上的汗：“布克特夫妇让我感谢你，说谢谢你如此在意布克特小姐的安危，甚至还为此昏厥过去。但是呢，他们并不希望女儿在之后的日子里与你如此亲近。所以你们以后的见面可能会少一些了吧。真可怜，我的小亚蒂。”</p><p>亚瑟复杂地盯着被子，他没敢去看弗朗西斯的脸，因为那张脸是多么具有魅惑力和欺诈性！亚瑟很清楚，如果不是自己去布克特夫妇面前大喊，萝丝只是强直性昏厥，恐怕那位年轻而无辜的小姐，就会在医生的“误诊”下提前进入坟墓。</p><p>“是吗，但我觉得，她已经香消玉殒了。”<br/>弗朗西斯那句话再次回响在耳边，亚瑟实打实地打了个寒战。而弗朗西斯则关切地搂得更紧一些，问道：“没事吧，亚蒂？你还是躺下好好休息吧。”</p><p>亚瑟无声地点点头，他想不出任何的话去质问弗朗西斯，只能沉默地向一边挪了挪。<br/>“陪我一起睡吧，弗朗西斯，我平生第一次如此地害怕独自一人。”<br/>是的，他简直能幻想出被活埋后再棺材里醒来时候的恐惧感和绝望感，那简直能再次杀掉一个人。只要微微一想，他就感到黑暗与黄土已经扼住了他的咽喉，自己几乎要失去呼吸。</p><p>——不，不想一个人，不想一个人在黑暗里。<br/>就算陪着你自己的人能用那样云淡风轻的语调杀掉一个人。</p><p>弗朗西斯面对着亚瑟的邀请自然是欣然接受，他将换下来的衣服放到一旁，缩到被子里。亚瑟主动地凑上前，不顾这还是炎热的夏日，整个拥抱上弗朗西斯。<br/>弗朗西斯感受着亚瑟的剧烈心跳，勾起了笑容。他凑在亚瑟耳边轻喃：“你恨我，亚蒂，对吧？是的，你应该恨我，我毁了你漂亮的女孩。”<br/>亚瑟的声音闷闷地传来：“不，我不恨你，弗朗西斯。你赢了，我明白了，我们注定是一样的。我无法拒绝你。”</p><p>闻言，弗朗西斯的笑意加深，他更有力地将亚瑟抱在怀里，内心是如临地狱的满足感。</p><p>亚瑟闭上眼睛，是的，无论是梦中还是现实，他已经如弗朗西斯所说，失去了爱与被爱的权利。他已经永远堕落在弗朗西斯身边。<br/>就让这样的爱与浪漫，充作生命必须的爱情欺骗这一生吧，因为这一切将化作命运。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上的一个小宴会，父母邀请了一些平时关系比较熟络的贵族以及那位医生。算是庆贺萝丝的“死而复生”。此时此刻在桌前举着红酒杯的少女虽然笑着，却不难让人看出她是在强颜欢笑。她穿着鲜明亮眼的衣服，头顶像往常那样戴着绿色的礼帽；绿色的方格塔夫绸裙镶着荷叶边，而每片荷叶边末梢还用金色的天鹅绒滚边。她的美丽所有人都必须承认，纵然她还只是未盛放的花苞。<br/>“波诺伏瓦伯爵，感谢您的无私相助。以及医生您的高超医术，使我们感激而拜服。这点谢礼请您务必收下。”布克特老爷子站在弗朗西斯身边，明明仪表堂堂且正值壮年却显得逊色的多。弗朗西斯挂着有礼的微笑收下，而医生也颇多谦辞。</p><p>“您就像是诺斯特拉达姆斯一样神奇，感谢您从那种怪诞的疾病中拯救了我的生命。”<br/>萝丝在医生面前行礼道歉，面上的欢笑依旧勉强。她搜索着亚瑟的身影，那个金发碧眼的男孩正在不远处安静地站着，面上没什么神情。<br/>结束了麻烦的对话后萝丝就走到亚瑟身边，而亚瑟似乎在发呆，片刻后才扯出一个疲劳的微笑说道：“晚上好，你的身体已经没事了吧？”<br/>“是的，我已经没事了。听说你晕倒了？感谢你这么关心我。”就像恋爱中的小姑娘，萝丝在晚上第一次露出真实而甜蜜的微笑。就好像如果这里是他们俩常去的那片广阔而无人的草坡，她早就会抓着亚瑟的胳膊来一个甜美的吻。</p><p>亚瑟的神色有些奇怪，但说不上哪里奇怪。他注视着萝丝，而那目光却让萝丝感到……不同。<br/>“是的，我吓得晕倒了，很滑稽吧？”<br/>那双就像是富于活力的森林一样的绿眼睛，此时此刻染着点点犹豫和更多萝丝并不懂的东西。她只能疑惑地望着亚瑟，等待着他的下一句话。</p><p>“……布克特小姐。”<br/>就像经过了很久的迟疑与挣扎后，亚瑟到底还是开口了。开口的那一瞬间亚瑟扭过了头，就像不敢去看萝丝一样。萝丝的笑容猛地僵化了，她想去问亚瑟原因，而大脑已经运作起来。<br/>她的父母并不支持她和亚瑟多交往，为此她也争辩过。毕竟亚瑟也是一位贵族——虽说是个英国人，是波诺伏瓦伯爵的客人及好友，他们俩交往应该没什么礼数上的不周全。<br/>更何况，现在波诺伏瓦伯爵在外对待亚瑟的态度，就好像他们俩是兄弟一样。亚瑟的性格很好，而且她也……</p><p>布克特夫妇并没有给他们的女儿一个原因。或许她长大了就会懂了，他们是这么想的。<br/>“我父母和你说什么了……是吧？”<br/>她的睫毛微微颤抖着，努力平稳着语气让自己看起来还没那么伤心和卑微。而亚瑟似乎已经调整好了情绪，他换上一个礼貌性的社交微笑，微妙地向后退了一步：“并没有，请好好享受这个夜晚吧，布克特小姐。”<br/>说完他就转身走了，瘦削的背影似是落荒而逃。</p><p>萝丝的心脏猛地一紧，她想去质问亚瑟为什么就这样放弃了两个人的关系。而其实他们并没有发展到那一步对吧？就算是要好的普通朋友关系亚瑟都准备放弃了吗？但尊严和高傲让她不能开口，她努力摆出一副不受伤害的凛然模样，以居高临下的姿态又走到了亚瑟身边说道：“柯克兰先生，你记得吗，你欠我一个惩罚。”<br/>亚瑟愣了片刻，似乎是有那么回事。他以为这只是萝丝的玩笑话，但既然她主动提了，亚瑟便淡笑着问道：“那么，我听候您的差遣。您想让我做什么呢，布克特小姐？”</p><p>他看起来正常无比，这让萝丝气得发疯。当然，贵族总是善于克制情绪的。她淡淡地勾起一个不符合年龄的成熟笑容，慢条斯理地开口：“暂时没有，我只是想告诉你，柯克兰先生，这是你欠我的，在兑现之前，一直记住它吧。”<br/>说完她就像刚才的亚瑟一样扭头离开，她的身影看起来孤单而悲伤。亚瑟想去安慰她，而他知道他已经没有这个资格了。无论是还未发展出的那种“关系”，还是说以朋友的资格。</p><p>抱歉，萝丝。<br/>他喃喃自语。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚的情事结束以后，亚瑟疲惫地趴在床上想要堕入睡眠中。而弗朗西斯则轻蹭着亚瑟的手心，笑意清浅：“你伤心吗，亲爱的？”<br/>“……我没伤心，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟阖上了眼睛，就像是不想面对弗朗西斯一样。他的声音闷闷地传来，有一点沙哑疲惫。<br/>弗朗西斯继续抚摸着那只光滑修长的手，声音波澜不惊，总是含着那股可恶的笑意：“别骗我，亚蒂，你明白你永远骗不过我。”<br/>“那你又何必问我这个问题。”亚瑟抽出了手翻个身，深深地打了个哈欠。</p><p>“是的……或许我并没有必要问你。”<br/>弗朗西斯扳过亚瑟的肩膀，他们又交换了一个气息绵长的吻。当弗朗西斯的手再次极富暗示性地向下滑去，亚瑟猛地挣脱向后退去。他不可思议地盯着弗朗西斯的笑脸：“你忘了？尊贵的伯爵大人，你答应那些人明天打猎要带我去。”<br/>“是吗？那就推掉吧。”弗朗西斯再次吻上那双唇，将沉浸在激情余韵中的身体再次点燃。看到他的意思，亚瑟也不准备怎么反抗。他将胳膊搭在了那人肩膀上回应，感受快感从已经疲惫的神经上再次窜起。</p><p>“你感到快乐了吗？弗朗西斯，你说性|||爱是快乐的事。”<br/>双腿勾在弗朗西斯的腰上，亚瑟边喘息边在弗朗西斯耳边呢喃。片刻后他感受到对方的一个挺进，以及模糊不清的回答：“是的，我感受到了。”<br/>涣散的眼神中一切都变得模糊不清，他被快乐拖入了无底深渊中。他似乎一直在追逐着什么，但那其实不过是虚影。是的，唯有快乐是真的。</p><p>唇舌再次相交，逐渐拔高的呻吟声引人兴奋。<br/>他能听到弗朗西斯的低笑和喘息，看到那迷人的蓝紫色眼睛。<br/>“我爱你，亲爱的。”</p><p>以及在那一瞬间，弗朗西斯在他耳边的呢喃爱语。</p><p> </p><p>时光过得不急不缓，他们就维持了这种模糊暧昧的关系。划清关系又不是什么乐事，麻烦又劳心伤神。交际舞会上他们仍旧和不同的女孩说话，只是亚瑟再也没有和一个女孩那么亲近。和弗朗西斯真正亲近的人大概就是那位奥黛丽·赫瑞拉小姐，她准备兑现自己那可笑又苍白的诺言。也不知道是为了自己的爱情，还只是为了自己理想中那个为爱情奋不顾身的形象呢。<br/>伊利恩中亚瑟和奥黛丽偶尔会遇见，双方照例是礼貌地微笑。奥黛丽不会问他弗朗西斯的事情，而亚瑟庆幸如此。</p><p>第二年春日，布克特家举行的舞会，萝丝十四岁因而终于被允许参加舞会。她穿着最夺人眼球的枝叶花型的平纹布红裙子，有一点蓬袖，领口开得很低。白皙的胸脯衬得那条鸽血红宝石吊坠更为灿烂夺目。连那淡红色的眼，都显得更为深邃迷人起来。<br/>男孩们簇拥在她身边，邀请她跳这位女孩生命中的第一支小步舞。萝丝礼貌地笑着拒绝了他们，而径直走到此时正孤身一人的亚瑟身边。</p><p>“亚瑟，陪我跳舞吧。记得吗，你欠我一个惩罚，就在今晚兑现吧，陪我跳整整一晚吧。”<br/>萝丝说这话时候声音压得极低，而眼中却是一片坦诚。亚瑟怔了片刻后自然地做出了邀请的姿势，而萝丝也款款握住他的手。<br/>从小步舞到布朗尔到交谊舞再到加伏特，他们的舞步熟练。旋转间的低语中，他们就好像刚认识时候那样热切地交谈着。或是柔美或是热烈的音乐流淌在这个空间里，他们没有顾忌任何人的眼光，一直跳动着。</p><p>布克特夫妇的脸色有点难看，而弗朗西斯拉着奥黛丽的手笑得意味深长。</p><p>“你不需要休息吗？”<br/>“不，我可以跳整整一晚。”<br/>当今夜过去，他们之间最后的联系被剪断。离开时候的亚瑟背影没有任何犹豫迟疑，这段过往已经变成生命无足轻重的一部分，就像弗朗西斯那众多的情史一样。<br/>他发觉自己真的不再在意，或许都怪那个薄情的混蛋传染了吧。</p><p>“你和我是一样的，因为你遇到了我。”<br/>是的，正是如此。<br/>他们的命运犹如交织缠绕的藤蔓，纵然后来亚瑟离开了那座宅邸，他们的联系已经无法割断。因为那已经渗入血肉渗入命运。</p><p> </p><p>其实，爱上弗朗西斯应该是一件很容易的事情。<br/>清早的叩门声和早安吻，午后坐在一起无声地翻着书本抑或共同作画，傍晚归来时候浓情蜜意的长吻。弗朗西斯长着难以让人拒绝的脸，柔和的语调和礼貌的做派。更可怕的是他太了解你的心情，总能用最好的方式与你交往。<br/>如果仅仅只是这样，亚瑟或许没多大感觉。不过是伯爵大人一贯的调情手段吧，当然亚瑟还是享受着这种感觉，就像弗朗西斯也享受着这种感觉。</p><p>让亚瑟更疑惑的是，在雨天弗朗西斯亲手为他撑起来的伞，在寒意袭来时候弗朗西斯为他披起来的衣服，在情事后抱着他亲自为他清洗身体。如果是为了调情，恐怕也太细致入微。尤其是那双眼睛中的深情意味，那强烈的欺诈性让亚瑟几乎眩晕。<br/>更让他感到疑惑的事情是十九岁那年秋冬交际的时候，亚瑟发热昏迷不醒。他沉浸在一个个环环扣起的梦境中，里面的人物全都模糊不清。但他能清晰地感知到那是谁。比如明明被揍了还笑得灿烂无比的阿尔弗雷德；对着账目皱眉的埃德蒙；在马背上神采飞扬骄傲无比的斯科特；在舞会上放肆旋转的萝丝；在长沙发上读着书本的弗朗西斯；在桌前优雅地拿着刀叉的弗朗西斯；在姑娘边上笑得体贴又风流的弗朗西斯；在床榻上满眼情|||欲的弗朗西斯……<br/>后来那些人全都是弗朗西斯，因为高热的体温，一切都变成了零散的色块飘荡在眼前。它们来回起伏，缓慢地抖动，仿佛倾尽力气都无法再还原起来。</p><p>就在亚瑟沉浸在一个个无解又永无休止的梦境中的时候，弗朗西斯正坐在他的床边凝望他。医生说没什么大碍，好好调养很快就能恢复。当他整理好自己的东西准备离开的时候，他看见弗朗西斯的神情。伯爵大人那么认真而凝重地望着亚瑟紧闭的双眼，担忧和关切的神色如此明显。<br/>医生想起在他的父母重病时候，弗朗西斯也总摆出那副样子。可当他们几乎要撒手人寰时候，弗朗西斯语气轻快地拒绝了让他们继续苟延残喘的建议。那时候他是笑着的，仿佛对一切都不以为意。他太擅长欺骗了，医生也不知道，此时他的神情是不是一种欺骗。</p><p>也许此时此刻他并没有欺骗的理由，可这种“欺骗”已经贯穿他的人生。是的，有时他就像条件反射般地做着最合适的反应，甚至自己都浑然不觉。<br/>就像是骗着自己，而自己也沉溺在欺骗之中。</p><p>弗朗西斯轻柔地抚摸着亚瑟的左手，那跳跃着血液隔着一层皮脂传递过来，伴随着无法纾解的热量。鬼使神差的，他亲吻上那只手。就像初次见面时候那样。<br/>他看着床上已经无法被说成男孩的亚瑟，已经有了跟他相仿的身高，身体瘦削而修长显出一种比以前更特殊的魅力。他们离初次见面的那天已经过了四年，弗朗西斯的一切都好像没有变，而亚瑟变了很多。<br/>他轻轻解开亚瑟胸前的几颗扣子，冷空气让亚瑟舒服地哼了几声，但仍然没什么醒来的迹象。弗朗西斯拿出那根紧贴着亚瑟胸口的祖母绿吊坠，那上面沾染着亚瑟的气息和体温。</p><p>其实一切都变了。<br/>弗朗西斯摩挲着祖母绿光滑的表面，望着睡到不省人事的亚瑟。好想看他睫毛轻颤，缓缓睁开眼睛，眼中那片森林刹那间充满生机的样子。这种欲望叫嚣着，而弗朗西斯一笑置之。<br/>他将吊坠放回到亚瑟胸前，重新系上了扣子。之后他搬来一把椅子坐在了亚瑟的床前，翻看起了账本。</p><p> </p><p>当意识从梦中带回来的时候，亚瑟感觉到口渴无比。<br/>他挣扎着睁开了眼睛想要说话，喉咙的干渴与嘶哑让他说不出话来。衣服和被褥已经被退烧时候所出的汗打湿，粘稠一片的感觉很不好。亚瑟转了转目光，却发现坐在床前椅子上已经睡着的弗朗西斯。<br/>今年已经二十七岁的弗朗西斯成熟风韵更为明显，几缕浅金色的发挡在额前，眼睫随着匀称的呼吸缓缓起伏着。他的脸上写着疲惫，这可能是他坐着睡着的原因。账本被摊在腿上大开着，仿佛丝毫不怕别人窥探。</p><p>亚瑟望了一眼自己的床，其实还是有点空地方足够让弗朗西斯躺下。而且，他不明白弗朗西斯为什么非要坐到他床边等他醒来。但是有一种异样的情绪在脆弱之时悄然侵袭，这让亚瑟脸上又发起热，目光躲闪。<br/>天空已经微微明亮起来，亚瑟受不了这种干渴感，却也不想打扰弗朗西斯。毕竟……毕竟打扰了那家伙休息也不好吧，亚瑟绝不会承认自己心里那点感激之情。如果这只是弗朗西斯自娱自乐的调情招数之一，他却萌生了珍贵的谢意，太不公平了。</p><p>他悄无声息地掀起了被子想要下床，而当脚尖刚接触地面的时候，弗朗西斯睁开了眼睛。<br/>“……你醒了？感谢上帝，你终于醒了。躺好吧，想喝水的话我找人送来。”<br/>说着，弗朗西斯收起账本准备起身。可能是这个姿势太过不舒服，他微微皱了下眉，活动了一下身上的关节。亚瑟躺回到床上，用微弱的声音开口。<br/>“谢谢你的照顾……弗朗西斯。”</p><p>明明这只是一句理所应当的答谢，却被亚瑟吞吞吐吐的语调显现出一种特别的意味。<br/>弗朗西斯勾唇一笑，又恢复到原来那种温柔深情与调侃混杂着的调情目光：“别说话了，你的嗓音现在就想你的眉毛一样奇怪。”<br/>亚瑟立刻转回目光蜷缩在被子里面。</p><p>弗朗西斯放好账本和仆人以前回来的时候，亚瑟似乎又睡着了。他的体温还是有一点高，脸色略微发红，睫翼颤抖的弧度轻微。弗朗西斯吩咐仆人把水和红茶都放在桌子上然后离开，自己又坐到了亚瑟的床上。<br/>他的手指一点点撩起亚瑟额前的金发，然后轻柔地印上一个吻。</p><p>“早安，亚瑟。”<br/>轻声呢喃过这么一句后，弗朗西斯再次站起，推门离开。而实际上只是闭目休息的亚瑟睁开眼睛望着被关上的门扉，眼中嘲讽与不解参半。<br/>弗朗西斯真是……难以捉摸的人啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亚蒂，我觉得你还真是越来越精力旺盛了。”<br/>“并没有，是您的身体不行了吗？侯爵大人？”</p><p>夜晚的美好达到顶峰之后，亚瑟在弗朗西斯的怀抱里轻喘。他的眼中还都是清明，似乎并没特别疲惫。听到弗朗西斯的调笑后，用一贯的嘲讽语调回应过去。<br/>弗朗西斯也不恼，一点点亲吻着那白皙的脖子：“我的身体行不行，你的身体应该感触最深吧？难道我已经不够满足你？”<br/>亚瑟嗤笑一声，没做答复。两个人就这么算是僵持着，谁也不想动弹，呼吸着对方身上的气息。</p><p>这是亚瑟二十一岁那年的夏天，他来到伊利恩已经过了整整六年之久。遥远的故国就像是一个飘忽的虚影，连同伦敦阴沉的天气以及弥漫不去的雾气，游移在记忆的深处。他已经习惯了巴黎的春夏秋冬，就如同习惯了巴黎不安分的夜色，以及弗朗西斯的昼夜变化。<br/>正当他垂着眼帘惬意地享受时光流逝时候，弗朗西斯忽然像是想起什么似的，将嘴唇靠近她的耳边轻轻说道：“哦，我亲爱的亚蒂，我有件事情忘了告诉你。”<br/>“我要结婚了。”</p><p>这话让本来慵懒松散的亚瑟吃惊地睁大了眼睛，他从那个怀抱里退开，用一种不可思议的眼神看着弗朗西斯。这惹得那个男人的一声轻笑：“这让你这么惊讶？我都已经二十九了，更何况家世良好面貌不凡，结婚是理所当然的吧？”<br/>弗朗西斯说的倒是很有道理，其实就算弗朗西斯十九岁就结婚，别人也没什么可质疑的。更何况最近他被授予了侯爵爵位，春风得意，迎娶一位娇妻简直在再合理不过了。<br/>亚瑟惊讶的是，他总是觉得弗朗西斯这种人永远不会结婚。不过想想也是，他怎么可能永不结婚呢？他的地位就注定他需要一位家世良好的女人——哪怕是一个洋娃娃，来充当夫人陪他出入社交场合。然后在外面养一票情妇，几乎可以继续以前的日子。</p><p>亚瑟平复一下惊讶的心情，努力用平常的语调问道：“那么，你准备娶哪个姑娘呢？”<br/>问是这么问，亚瑟内心早就已经有了答案。而不出他所料，弗朗西斯笑了几声回答：“你知道的，是奥黛丽。”<br/>那个勇敢的姑娘兑现了自己要等到弗朗西斯结婚的承诺，纵然已经二十三岁的她被其他名门轻佻地讽刺为老处女，而在家里她也颇受压力，但她没有放弃。她和弗朗西斯的联系这么多年没有断过，导致赫瑞拉老爷一看到弗朗西斯就要强忍着吹胡子瞪眼的冲动，那模样简直是滑稽至极。</p><p>亚瑟缓慢地点了点头，想要说话却忽然不知道自己应该说什么，试探地说了几句：“那么……祝您新婚快乐，波诺伏瓦侯爵？”<br/>看着他那副措手不及的样子，弗朗西斯直接抱起他一起倒在了床上。虽然亚瑟现在与弗朗西斯身高相同，但仍然是那瘦削的体型。弗朗西斯满意地搂着那好像漂亮姑娘才会有的小细腰，附在耳畔轻语：“就算我结婚了，我们的关系也不会变。奥黛丽是个好姑娘，看在我的份上，她应该不会怎么排斥你。”<br/>亚瑟没有回应，只是苦笑。那位姑娘可能是会顾忌弗朗西斯而不对自己怎么样，但是……</p><p>“我想确定，柯克兰先生是不会成为我和弗朗西斯婚姻间的障碍，对吧？”<br/>奥黛丽是绝对不会善罢甘休的，亚瑟心虚地想着。说实话，如果弗朗西斯真的结婚了，奥黛丽变成了侯爵夫人，他也为他自己这个尴尬的位置所感到不耻。<br/>这桩烦恼困扰着亚瑟，他思考着以后的境遇，但那更是徒增烦恼。很快他就在这份纠结中昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，没察觉到弗朗西斯依旧睁开的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>莫纳克听见茶杯碎掉的声音时候有些疑惑，此时此刻坐在长沙发那边的应该是老爷和亚瑟。而显然这两个人都没什么理由打碎茶杯。抱着一点疑惑，他走到了厅中。<br/>亚瑟此时背对着莫纳克坐在弗朗西斯的对面，弗朗西斯面上那种笑容与往常并没有太大差别。但他并没顾忌打碎的茶杯而只是继续盯着亚瑟，能让他失态到打碎杯子，莫纳克猜不出来亚瑟刚才说了什么。<br/>他吩咐仆人去清扫碎片，而弗朗西斯则是坐到亚瑟那边，用似乎没变化的声调问道：“亚蒂，把刚才的话再说一遍？”<br/>“我想你听的很清楚了，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟回答的声音也很平稳，莫纳克有一点好奇，但好奇老爷的事情显然是不应该的。他转身跟着仆人一起离开，吩咐人再泡一杯茶。</p><p>就在他来之前，杯子被打碎之前，亚瑟正视着弗朗西斯，用缓慢而不容拒绝的声音开口。<br/>“弗朗西斯，让我离开伊利恩吧。”<br/>之后就是杯子碎裂的声音，其实亚瑟也没猜到弗朗西斯会惊讶到失手摔了手中的茶杯。但是此时此刻他更不能失了气势，他装作不在意，用刚才那样的眼神继续正视着弗朗西斯的笑。</p><p>“亚蒂，把刚才的话再说一遍？”<br/>“我想你听的很清楚了，弗朗西斯。”</p><p>莫纳克已经离开了，亚瑟深呼吸一次，对着坐在自己身边的弗朗西斯继续说道：“我想离开伊利恩，为你的那些商船什么的工作也好。我想我不能接受与你的妻子共同生活，我会很愧疚。我会用工作还清你我之间的债务，即使……”<br/>弗朗西斯不顾礼数的直接打断了亚瑟的话，他的语气依然噙着笑意，眼中却逐渐染上了阴霾：“亚蒂，我想你真是大错特错。你接受了这么多年所谓的贵族教育，但现在离开我也不过只能做个给别人取乐的小东西。愧疚？你不需要愧疚，你又不需要为我们两个的关系负责任。再加上，你以为我们的债务是能还清的吗？”</p><p>他贴近着亚瑟的身体坐下，看似亲昵的将对方搂到怀里。亚瑟扯出了个嘲讽的微笑回道：“……奥黛丽小姐可绝对不希望我在你们婚后还在她眼前打转。我是来法国求学的学生，那么六年或许也该回去了？你需要我完成你可笑的爱情幻想，当然我也绝不否认我同样需要着你，但是现在这种关系或许该到尽头了。你自己也承认奥黛丽是个好姑娘，那么你就在她身上获取那种爱和快乐吧？”<br/>他说完后端起自己还完好的茶杯，弗朗西斯只是专注地盯着他并没说话。亚瑟莫名觉得有点慌乱，但若是显露出来又太过滑稽。他就摆出了那副与生俱来的嘲讽样子：“难道你是觉得女人太麻烦？而且害怕有孩子？”</p><p>弗朗西斯没有回答亚瑟，他淡淡地丢下了一句：“亚蒂，我奉劝你不要再跟我说这个话题也不要想离开我的身边。”之后他直接上楼，似乎准备回自己的房间。亚瑟放下茶杯站起来，他想要的可不是这个答案。当然，他也做好了弗朗西斯会拒绝的准备。<br/>送茶的莫纳克疑惑地望着弗朗西斯和亚瑟，而亚瑟不管不顾地嘲笑着开口：“难道您非我不可吗？亲爱的波诺伏瓦侯爵？”</p><p>弗朗西斯猛地回头，他脸上的笑意更深邃了几分，而顿时失去色彩的眼却显得可怕。亚瑟有逃避那直白又可怕的目光的冲动，但他绝对不能。<br/>望着那双让人心动的绿眼睛，弗朗西斯的声音温和：“亚蒂，如果你再和我谈这件事，我忍不住会把你监禁到地下室里。那里有着和印度那边一样湿润的石头，我不介意看到你口渴到舔舐石头的光滑表面那淫|||靡的模样。”</p><p>说完那位高傲的侯爵快步上楼，莫纳克望了望主人的背影又看了看略带愠色的亚瑟，心下也猜出几分。他用往常那种冷静的声音说道：“请您等我一会儿，我有话想和您说。”</p><p> </p><p>把茶送到了弗朗西斯的房间，那位老爷正坐在床上不知道想着什么。莫纳克默默把茶放到了桌子上关门离开，走到楼下的时候亚瑟还站在原处。他的愠色已经消去了些，代替的是几分疑惑。莫纳克行了礼，淡淡说道：“您介意在您的房间谈吗？这里不是很方便。”<br/>亚瑟愣了一下，但很快颔首同意。</p><p>房间内亚瑟随意地坐到了床上，而莫纳克微皱了下眉，坐到椅子上。<br/>“十分抱歉打扰了您的晚间时间，但是我的确有些话不得不跟您说。请您先原谅，我即将要说的是与我的本职工作并不相干，甚至会惹您恼怒的事情。”<br/>亚瑟摇了摇头，垂着眼睛：“请讲。”</p><p>莫纳克的声音总是听起来极具距离感，也不知道为什么弗朗西斯会满意这么一位冷冰冰的管家。他轻声咳嗽了一下开口道：“柯克兰先生，您因为老爷和赫瑞拉小姐的婚事准备离开伊利恩是吗？”<br/>“这件事你都知道了啊……”亚瑟自嘲地笑了笑，“不过你说的没错。”</p><p>“虽然我没有任何的资格开口，但恳请您给我一个提建议的机会。我建议您不要离开伊利恩，其实在老爷的反应中，我感觉老爷真的对您很好。”<br/>亚瑟扭过头嗤笑几声：“关押起来也算是态度很好？”<br/>莫纳克的神情没有丝毫改变，语气还是那样冷漠而严肃：“是的，我觉得如果是他人，老爷可能会直接杀了他。”</p><p>亚瑟那副染着怒意的嘲讽终于褪下，逐渐换成了惊讶。其实认真想想，他倒是不怀疑弗朗西斯能做出这样的事情。萝丝……这个名字刚出现脑海中，亚瑟就果断地遗忘过去。<br/>“老爷这性格继承了他的父母……从前他的父母就是这么对待……”话说到一半，莫纳克忽然意识到失言一般停了下来。之后他的语气染上了某种警告的意味。<br/>“还是不要和老爷提这件事比较好，柯克兰先生。就算不杀掉您，把您监禁到地下室这种事情老爷一定能干出来。虽然我很想和您解释，但这不合礼法。我只能勉强提醒您，波诺伏瓦家对自己的东西很看重，老爷甚至更胜他的父亲。”</p><p>莫纳克说完就行礼离开，亚瑟有些不明所以地盯着门。<br/>但他无论如何都是要离开的……说实话，他对奥黛丽小姐有种少见的畏惧感，这可能源自那位小姐的贵族气质和无畏性格。<br/>思索着该怎么办，亚瑟倒在了床铺上。</p><p> </p><p>波诺伏瓦家的贵族风范，最早源于一种病态。他们的笑容得体而风度翩翩，无论是面对同等级的贵族还是贫民还是自己手下的死尸。他们疯狂地敛财，得到手里的绝对不放。当然有时他们放手，那是为了获得更大的财富。<br/>弗朗西斯作为波诺伏瓦家的长子，自幼教育严苛。他的天资聪颖获得了教师们的一致称赞，而有很多时候这份聪明甚至令他想吐。<br/>正是这份聪明让那蓝紫色的眼能更清明地看出波诺伏瓦家内部那些混乱。</p><p>母亲被一个年轻人追求，趁着父亲不在家的时候幽会。而早有察觉的父亲在两人情迷意乱的时候冷笑着出场，后来那个年轻人在地下室里受了如爱德华二世那样的刑罚，痛苦地嚎哭声透过石块传递而上。母亲并不怜悯他，那本来只是闲暇时候的玩具。但她气愤地指责道：“凭什么动我的人？就好像你没在外面养那群宝贝儿一样。”他们不顾这是在仆人和儿子面前，因为任何议论他们的人都会被残酷对待，非死即残。<br/>父亲当时的姿态依旧优雅，他起身揉了下弗朗西斯的头发，冷淡地回答：“就凭你，亲爱的波诺伏瓦夫人是我的人。我有权利掌控伊利恩的所有东西，包括人，当然包括你。”</p><p>母亲冷笑了几声，后来发生了什么弗朗西斯倒是不太知情。他只是知道父亲每每看到母亲都是冷笑，而母亲摆出一副高傲的模样。大概是父亲的情妇们遭了秧吧，不过母亲似乎并没杀了他们。那天在壁炉前面，弗朗西斯抚摸着自己养的那只夏尔特蓝猫，而不知为什么刚回来的母亲坐在他对面。<br/>“弗朗西斯，你觉得惩罚不听你话的人最好的方式是什么？”</p><p>母亲忽然开口问道，当时的弗朗西斯十五岁，但相貌与才学都很出众。他看了眼自己膝盖上安睡的夏尔特蓝猫，抬头时候用纯洁而无邪的笑容回答：“我想比起肉体上，精神上的痛苦更令人难过吧，母亲大人？”<br/>母亲美丽的侧影在火光照耀中莫名的透着几分戾气，就像她此时扭曲的声音：“是的，把有名望的人羞辱到无法抬头，把普通人……”<br/>当她终于意识到对面那个孩子是自己的儿子，她露出那个温柔的微笑：“亲爱的，你该睡觉了不是吗？”</p><p>弗朗西斯乖乖地点头离开，说实话他也猜到母亲对待那些女人的方式了。<br/>而他也隐瞒了他的答案，他其实想说——<br/>如果那个人想要抓住什么，就将那双手；<br/>如果那个人想要逃跑的话，就将那双脚……<br/>全部剥离，毁坏殆尽。</p><p>伤害到再也无法忘记这份痛楚，再也无法反抗。<br/>“再也无法离开。”</p><p>母亲趁着父亲睡着在他的胸口烙下了自己的名字，剧烈的痛苦惊醒了父亲，第二天夜晚他恼羞成怒也在母亲的胸前烙下自己的名字。之后全伊利恩的仆人身上都印上了痕迹，却不包括弗朗西斯。那天晚上父亲盯了他很久，却最终什么也没做。<br/>这两个人用仇恨彼此相连，却在人前维持着那副恩爱模样。而弗朗西斯的演技与生俱来，有时候母亲都惊诧于他的沉静。<br/>这是波诺伏瓦家该有的，弗朗西斯笑着回答。</p><p>他们互相仇恨互相羞辱，母亲就差和儿子乱伦来搞坏整个家族的名声。不得不说，那眼神里还真有那个意思。弗朗西斯已经不再感觉奇怪，他安然度过每一天，同时尽自己所能的避免着与父母的相处。<br/>每一天莫纳克递过去的茶里，都装着那么一点点的“魔法”。来自他们亲爱的儿子，充满着“祝福”的“魔法”。<br/>那“魔法”加快速度将他们推向地狱，然后弗朗西斯自己也站在地狱前。<br/>他凝望着地狱，地狱也映照着他的面容。</p><p> </p><p>半夜的推门声似乎惊扰了正陷入安眠的亚瑟，他睡得毫不设防，轻轻颤抖的眉睫就像下一刻他就将睁开眼睛。弗朗西斯爱死他这幅样子，而他现在却没有什么闲情逸致来欣赏。<br/>他坐到亚瑟的床边，用自己或许也难以想象的复杂眼神望着亚瑟的睡脸。察觉到一点声响，亚瑟翻了个身体微微睁开眼睛。当他意识到是弗朗西斯的时候，他打了个哈欠从床上爬了起来。</p><p>“吵你睡觉了，亲爱的。”<br/>“不……没事。你想现在就把我关起来吗，侯爵大人？”<br/>不得不说，看起来弗朗西斯好像还真颇有此意。他缓慢地拉起亚瑟的手，将吻印到他的手背上。亚瑟强装镇静，用淡淡的讽刺语调开口。是的，如果弗朗西斯真的想把他监禁起来，他只能任人鱼肉。<br/>但是——他真的会这样的话，那么我应该……</p><p>计策还没思考完，弗朗西斯的声音已经传来：“亚蒂，亲爱的，你走吧。”<br/>亚瑟极其惊讶地望向弗朗西斯，他依旧亲吻着亚瑟的手，声音缓慢而清晰：“是的，我的爱，离开伊利恩吧。虽然我猜你多半不知道你该去哪儿，安东尼奥的船过几天会来，你可以考虑跟他一起离开。他能带你回伦敦，虽然那里并不是你的容身之处。是的，我的亚蒂，你的未来一片迷茫，而你却无法逃避。”<br/>“不，我的意思是……”</p><p>“带着我最后能给你的钱离开吧，如果你执意要还给我什么东西，我只能告诉你，亚蒂，那是还不清的。我们之间的债务是那般复杂，你无法想象。”<br/>弗朗西斯已经躺上床，他将亚瑟拉倒自己胸前。亚瑟还没收起眼中的震惊，他趴在弗朗西斯身上定定地注视着弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯被他的目光逗笑了，伸出手抚摸那头金发。<br/>“如果你愿意，你可以为安东尼奥工作。虽然我觉得他对你的态度会很奇怪，但起码他不会虐待你，你在他手下说不定也比在别人手下活得时间长一点。”</p><p>亚瑟感觉自己真的受惊到说不出话，说实话他后来仔细思考过。弗朗西斯的那种性格他也了解到了，而就是因为这种性格他也明白，只要弗朗西斯愿意，他绝对逃离不了他的身边。无论他用了什么手段。<br/>弗朗西斯翻身将亚瑟压到了身下，他的眼中装满了亚瑟至今也不明白的东西。</p><p>“亚瑟，你爱我吗，哪怕一瞬间的爱也是爱。虽然我们没资格说爱，但请你告诉我吧。”<br/>亚瑟扪心自问，他究竟如何看待弗朗西斯。在那件事之后他几乎不再考虑，因为他已经明白他只能被弗朗西斯所束缚，他们早已经缠绕与同化。<br/>而他究竟对弗朗西斯——？</p><p>恨，讨厌，反感？好像有一点吧，身上的那块痕迹至今无法磨灭。<br/>爱，喜欢，好感？好像有一点吧，因为契合的身体还是那些称得上愉快与温暖的回忆呢？</p><p>“你真是难以捉摸的人……弗朗西斯。”<br/>最终亚瑟这么回答，他主动吻上那嘴唇。而弗朗西斯也回应着吻，他们早就熟悉彼此的身体，他们互相挑逗与取悦着。他们在无数个夜晚领略着那份快乐，甚至已经彻底迷失在这份脆弱的感情之中。</p><p>“我爱你，亚蒂。”<br/>多少次情事的最后，弗朗西斯会这么说。或是情话或是别的，其实并不重要。<br/>因为他们的关系不受束缚，因为他们早就堕落到一起，再也无法分开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安东尼奥听着弗朗西斯平稳的讲述，嘲笑之情溢于言表。而弗朗西斯看着安东尼奥想笑却努力忍耐的样子，无奈地说道：“你想说什么？”<br/>“我真是没法理解你……你还是我认识的那个弗朗吉吗？把他捆起来狠狠疼爱一顿，让他连站起来的力气都没有不就可以了。”安东尼奥的声音依旧轻快，他揶揄地望着弗朗西斯。而弗朗西斯摆了摆手：“你是不能理解我的。”</p><p>他还真是不能理解。如果是他的罗维诺想要离开这艘船……他还真是不敢保证自己会做什么。自己费了那么多心思养大的小家伙，说走就想走？<br/>当然自己养他并不求什么回报，只求乐趣。</p><p>“你这样子别人会以为你陷入了恋爱，我尊敬的波诺伏瓦侯爵。不过你真要让他坐我的船？”安东尼奥勉强收起了一点嘲笑，当然他不会说他现在看到弗朗西斯就很想笑。<br/>弗朗西斯挑了挑眉：“怎么，你不答应？”<br/>“没有……我想你了解我的，你干不出来的事情我可干得出来。该死，你怎么可能放他走呢？你果然还是被谁掉包了吧弗朗吉？”<br/>“还是那句话，你是没法理解我的。我知道你想做什么……尽量对他温柔点吧，你这个混蛋。”</p><p>安东尼奥调笑地吹个口哨，眉眼间神色暧昧：“我保证会比别人温柔一点——算了我还是不保证比较好。起码我不会让他死得太早。你知道有些人一个晚上就能玩死他那样一个弱不禁风的小男孩。”<br/>“别说了安东尼奥，你再说的话我一定会后悔我的决定。”</p><p>他们互相举起酒杯执意，弗朗西斯那云淡风轻的笑，安东尼奥不得不承认自己确实是看不透。就像他无论如何都没法理解弗朗西斯放走亚瑟的原因。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你渴望得到某样东西，你得让它自由。如果它回到你身边，它就是属于你的；如果它不回来，你就从未拥有过它。”<br/>弗朗西斯打开了那个笼子的门，那只金丝雀仍旧站在那里，不解地看向他的主人。弗朗西斯笑了笑，用手指摸了摸那小小的脑袋。<br/>“你会回来的，亚瑟，总有一天。”他轻声呢喃着，说不清那语气里是自信还是期待。<br/>“因为你遇到了我，我的亚蒂，我亲爱的，我的爱，我的金丝雀。”</p><p>你已无处可逃。</p><p> </p><p>走出伊利恩的时候，亚瑟说不清自己是什么心情。弗朗西斯站在马车前冲他微笑的弧度与往常无异，而最后落在额头的吻恍若梦幻。一旁陪他站着的是奥黛丽，那个美人笑得依旧冷静克制。谁知道那双美眸里是否盛满了因亚瑟的离开而产生的欢喜。	<br/>弗朗西斯并没有和他真正的告别，而亚瑟模糊间也忘了这个事情。当神智真的完全恢复的时候，马车里安东尼奥正调笑地望着他。西班牙人挽起露骨又颇有深意的笑容，深绿色的眼透露出商人的精明之意。</p><p>“咳……卡里埃多先生？请问我在您的船上，担任什么职位？”<br/>亚瑟对弗朗西斯放他离开的行为不解，也不解为什么将他送到安东尼奥的船上。弗朗西斯本来想让亚瑟搭安东尼奥的船去伦敦，但安东尼奥说他要先去别的地方进一些货物再去伦敦，起码要六个月后。而弗朗西斯还是让亚瑟去了安东尼奥的船。美名其曰让他上船帮忙，其实三个人内心都清楚，亚瑟什么也不会干。<br/>因为他们两个的关系熟？安东尼奥的眼神已经彻底昭明他内心所想了……想着逃避也不是长久之计，亚瑟干脆在上船前挑明问道。<br/>亚瑟这么多年贵族教育，早些年在贫民窟摸爬滚打的体力也丧失的差不多了，更何况船上的工作他一概不知，跟废物也没什么两样。</p><p>“恩……到底该让你做什么呢？这点我也很困扰啊。”<br/>安东尼奥故意拉长的语调以及依旧噙满恶意的眼神让亚瑟感觉尴尬，而他倒没有逃避，只是迎着那眼神，用一种严肃的目光回敬。<br/>就像是想出了什么办法，安东尼奥拍了下手，露出几分热情灿烂的微笑：“亚瑟你就负责床|||上的工作吧，长时间的航海却得不到纾解的感觉可是相当差劲的。不过考虑是弗朗西斯将你拜托给我，所以你只需要在我的床|||上工作就好。”</p><p>对着那看上去毫无端倪的灿烂笑容，亚瑟讽刺地牵动了一下嘴角，果然如此。<br/>但对这亚瑟也并非毫无准备，他回答的声音依旧平稳：“我觉得我可能无法胜任那种工作。虽然我知道我对船上的工作几乎是一无所知……但我可以尝试一下，厨工？我会给厨师打好下手的。”</p><p>“嗤。”<br/>安东尼奥的嘲笑声丝毫不加掩饰，亚瑟动了动有些僵硬笑容。其实他本来想推荐自己去当厨师……但他对做饭也是一窍不通，还是给厨师打下手来的简单。其实他对做饭这种活计不以为然，随便挑个人训练几天就可以的吧。所以，厨工这种活在他看来更不在话下。</p><p>“亲爱的柯克兰小少爷，且不说你能不能分清那些蔬菜调料品，也不说你能否搬动柴火，我觉得就连船上厨房里那股腐烂的味道你闻了都能吐到直不起腰。被弗朗西斯当金丝雀好生养着的你会点火吗？会切菜吗？我们晚上吃的肉不会有来自你手上的吧？”<br/>那包含笑意的揶揄语气让亚瑟十分不悦地蹙眉，但他似乎没什么可反驳的。除了一句苍白的“我觉得我有足够的实力胜任这个职务”，亚瑟也没什么能出口的了。</p><p>安东尼奥把玩着胸口那颗帝王绿翡翠吊坠，似笑非笑地盯着亚瑟的眼睛。就像他们第一次见面时候那样令人不快的注视，虽然亚瑟也忘得差不多了。他防备地应付着这个眼神，拼命思考着接下来的对策。这家伙比弗朗西斯直白的多，并没有那种深不见底的感觉，却也不好打发。<br/>“亚瑟，我答应你，如果你做出的东西船上有人能吃下去，我就让你负责厨工，甚至是厨师。”</p><p>这藐视般的语气自然别有意味，但亚瑟偏偏迎着他的话头，如翡翠般的眼中染上挑衅意味地接受了挑战：“那好，我会尽力的。”</p><p> </p><p>马车走到港口，人来人往的巴黎港口在光芒下显得更为纷乱。波诺伏瓦家的车夫向安东尼奥行礼后赶着马车回府，而安东尼奥望着正盯着来往人潮的亚瑟，露出几分意味深长的笑容。他指向一旁停靠着的大型帆船，拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀：“看，那就是我的船。”<br/>亚瑟点了点头，那艘船说成商船似乎有点华丽……而安东尼奥拉起了他的手，这份亲昵动作一向是弗朗西斯的爱好。小麦肤色的西班牙人笑容一如烈日般耀眼，他牵着身体削瘦的亚瑟穿行在人潮中，声音从前面传来。<br/>“亲爱的亚瑟·柯克兰先生，欢迎来到‘流浪的蒂阿兹’号。”</p><p>站到甲板上的时候亚瑟第一反应是蹭了蹭衣角上粘的灰尘，而路过的水手露出那轻蔑而又露骨的猥琐笑容让亚瑟不适地朝一旁躲了躲。而那边正站着一个栗色发，肤色同样呈小麦色的年轻小男孩。他戴着顶大黑帽子，撅着嘴巴不满意地抬头看着亚瑟。汗水顺着脖颈向下流着，也不知道是因为刚刚的劳动还只是日光的原因。<br/>“啊罗维诺，我回来啦。”安东尼奥的声音变得更加轻快，伸手就想揉一揉男孩的头发。而罗维诺直接打下了那双手，露出一副厌恶又不算的别扭表情：“闭嘴啊混蛋，这么慢，还要本大爷帮你拖地，真讨厌！”<br/>抱怨一通的小男孩又低下头小声嘀咕着：“虽然说我把水给弄洒了……”路过的水手附上几声嘲笑，而又被骂骂咧咧的罗维诺回敬过去。</p><p>安东尼奥没怎么在意，而亚瑟却望着那个男孩。是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，六年前安东尼奥收养的意大利男孩。现在应该是十四岁的样子，安东尼奥拜访弗朗西斯的时候会带着他去。虽说这小家伙好像对除了安东尼奥以外的家伙都没什么好感。弗朗西斯无往不利的魅力在这么个小鬼身上失败了不止一次，每次亚瑟都忍笑的十分辛苦。<br/>安东尼奥向一边走跟一个人谈话，大概是大副之类的家伙。穿着短马甲的罗维诺一脸不爽地望着亚瑟，而亚瑟也觉得自己平常那套估计对这小孩没什么作用。纠结中他尝试地伸出了手，配上一个算得上亲切的微笑：“你好，我是亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰。”<br/>罗维诺望了望那只在阳光下更加白皙的手，偏过头哼了一声。</p><p>“你的粗眉毛就像有人把拖布条粘在了你脸上，哈哈哈哈哈哈蠢蛋。”<br/>亚瑟尴尬地看着嘲笑他的小孩，一时间也不知道作何反应。而罗维诺很快又恢复了那张不高兴的表情，咕哝了几句：“安东尼奥那混蛋到底为什么要让你搭我们的船……”然后就转身离开。搬着货物的水手轻佻地吹了声口哨，而亚瑟只能正了正领结，努力恢复那副高傲的模样。</p><p>“来，过来。”<br/>处理完事务的安东尼奥走了过来，自然地拉起了亚瑟的手，亚瑟无声地甩开后又是一副无辜又正经的样子。安东尼奥也不言语，直接向船内走去。<br/>推开印有一个不明公司图案的门，安东尼奥露出几分微笑：“这就是你以后的房间，感恩戴德吧亚瑟小少爷。”<br/>亚瑟往里走了几步，的确是间意外干净的房间，一切井井有条。而很快亚瑟转过身，回以一个同样的微笑，吐字缓慢清晰：“卡里埃多先生，我没猜错的话，这是船长室？”<br/>“聪明，整个船的最高待遇，亲爱的女王陛下。”</p><p>……女王陛下是什么称呼。<br/>不过亚瑟不想回复安东尼奥，这会让对方更加难缠也说不定。他装作没听见刚才的话继续说道：“介意找人带我参观一下你的船吗？”<br/>“亲爱的，这是我的荣幸。我想你对厨房已经迫不及待了？”<br/>去你大爷的安东尼奥。</p><p>灼灼的阳光下，水手们正在为开船做着准备。大副在舵旁边翻着航海日志，左手拿着鞭子，时不时在空气中狠戾地挥一下，发出的声音让人感觉那刺痛感仿佛近在咫尺。“快点干活，你们这帮蠢猪！”说完他就又去翻看航海日志，而亚瑟望了那个满身横肉的大汉一眼，默默地转回目光。<br/>安东尼奥推开门，里面似乎是厨师一样的人正悠闲地使唤着下手，还冲着那个好像瘦的只剩一把骨头的男人踢了一脚，幸好男人手里的东西没因此坠落到地上。<br/>“这次采购的番茄如何？”安东尼奥从那男人手中拿了个番茄，望了眼那红润的色泽之后一口咬下去。看到船长后厨师那副散漫样略有收敛，回答道：“很好，船长。我保证这都是罗维诺那小子爱吃的。”<br/>“船上爱吃番茄的人多得很。”一点点甜蜜的汁液粘在嘴角，安东尼奥用另一只手拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，推着正四处打量的小青年向前几步。</p><p>“老兄，这位年轻人自告奋勇要做你的下手，你看他怎么样？”<br/>那个身材强壮的厨子——强壮到亚瑟都怀疑他是不是厨子的人用一种审视的眼光上下望了一遍，随后他啐了一口，声音揶揄：“如果不是你说，我会觉得这小子只是个在花街柳巷里搞生意的皮|||条|||客，说不定连自己也卖。瞧那小细腰，一把都能拧断。”<br/>……虽然不是天生的贵族，亚瑟却自以为还有几分贵族气质。面对厨子毫不避讳地辛辣点评以及安东尼奥的低笑，他讽刺地回了一句：“可惜，我倒是一直没什么生意，要不然也不会到这个阴暗又弥漫臭气的厨房混日子。”</p><p>说实话，这的气氛让亚瑟想起几乎已经消散在记忆里的伦敦圣贾尔斯区。江山易改本性难移真是哲理，因为他还真想回应一句“去你大爷的”或者“你给我用那可笑的母猪体型滚泥圈里睡觉吧”之类的。<br/>“没什么生意？年轻人，你价开太高了吧。15个铜币一晚上，保证那些变态们抢着在床上操|||哭你。”<br/>亚瑟没什么话回应，转而继续四处打量厨房。说实话这跟伊利恩的差别还真不是一星半点，过惯了贵族生活的他一时间陷入落差里难以调和。安东尼奥的手从背后伸过来，调戏似的来回摩挲着脸颊，语气里包含着调笑与慵懒：“我出你一个晚上一皮斯托尔，殿下愿意赏脸吗？”<br/>这帮人说点别的会TM死吗？</p><p>仗着自己还记得点路，亚瑟转身离开。在满船沾满汗渍的白色短衣中，这位绅士的黑色马夹显得格外扎眼。当然他也有直接穿里面白衬衫的冲动——实在太热了。<br/>随着几个伙计的哄笑声，安东尼奥正了正帽子跟着走出。<br/>他垂涎这具身体也不是一天两天了，想到今晚就能尝到那看上去曼妙无比的滋味，安东尼奥眯了眯眼睛笑得更为灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>罗维诺不耐烦地拎着一个麻袋往货舱里走去，看见亚瑟的时候本来挺平常的表情忽然又变得嫌恶起来。亚瑟这么久都没搞明白这小孩干嘛偏偏讨厌他，就因为他的眉毛？<br/>水手们互相高声喊着，大副清点着货舱的货物，而二副站在海图之前。水手长的声音夹杂着满船的脚步声显得热闹而杂乱，亚瑟茫然地在奔走的人群中闪避着，对着趁机在自己腰上揩油的人愤恨又苍白地瞪了一眼。</p><p>“来，过来。”<br/>安东尼奥拉过亚瑟向船舵走过去，戴着红宝石戒指的手轻轻摩挲上光滑的船舵。随着船启动时候的声响，安东尼奥的发以及帽子上的羽毛被轻轻吹起。亚瑟拂了拂额前的金发，看向一望无际的海。<br/>“亚瑟，你究竟想去哪里呢？”<br/>他拿出腰上缀着的金色罗盘，指针不安稳地转动着指向某一端。安东尼奥的声音变得轻柔些，因而显得莫名其妙的正经。<br/>“我不知道。”</p><p>离开了弗朗西斯，他究竟能去哪儿，哪儿又能收留他呢？<br/>或许总会有那么一个地方——</p><p>看着亚瑟思索的模样，安东尼奥的笑再次染了些讽意。他拿出腰间别着的酒壶，看向自己所深爱着的那片，蔚蓝而永无尽头的大海。<br/>“干了这一杯，无忧也无愁。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟尝试地单手握住菜刀柄，让刀刃靠在板上的番茄，缓缓向下挪动着手腕。他也不知道为什么不敢用力，而另一只手也完全没扶着。半晌，那刚被厨工们磨得很锋利的刀刃只在这柔软的水果上留下一道浅浅的痕迹。<br/>旁边那几个被切得歪歪扭扭大小不一的番茄块，也是他的杰作。</p><p>其实他刚才还尝试过去点柴火，然后被烟熏得满脸乌黑。哦，洗碗他倒是做的不错，只要忽略那慢到让人疯狂的速度以及失手打碎的两个盘子。</p><p>旁边本来负责切菜的人满脸都是不可思议，但马上又变成了露骨的嘲笑。不知为什么在附近站着的罗维诺挑了挑眉毛，双手环在胸前嘲讽地开口：“呵，是哪位先生在今天曾经自告奋勇？”<br/>我不是不行，我只是谨慎，这种小事我怎么可能做不好……亚瑟没理他们，心中默默做着无畏的解释。然而还没等他“认真”，罗维诺就抢走了他手中的刀。</p><p>“看好了，番茄要这么切——”<br/>对准几何上的中线，罗维诺迅速而用力地向下切去。估计是因为力度过大，重重地碰撞到撑在其的木板上，发出一声闷响。亚瑟惊讶地看着罗维诺，然后强忍笑意提醒道：“那个，瓦尔加斯先生？你的衣服……”<br/>是的，因为过于用力，这个圆润而饱满的新鲜番茄中，甜蜜的红色汁液迸溅到罗维诺的白色短衣上，留下了一滩痕迹。本来想摆出一副洋洋自得的样子的罗维诺顿时苦着一张脸，莫名地狠狠瞪了一下亚瑟，然后扭身就跑。旁边都是厨工们的哄笑声，亚瑟注视着那个孩子的背影忍不住也弯了嘴角。</p><p>“你还快点滚出去吧，你来打下手今天的晚饭估计要摆在我们的墓碑前面。哦……可能难吃到足够让我们活过来。”厨师喝着朗姆酒然后果断地将亚瑟逐出了厨房，如果可以的话他可能会在门上写上“名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的英国人禁止进入”之类的话。<br/>亚瑟讪笑着走出厨房，瞬间换上一脸嘲讽。这群人太没有耐心，只会像蠢麻雀一样乱叫。只要给他点时间，这种小事情他会做不好？欧洲各类语言他都能学得精通，何况做饭？</p><p>他将手中刚才顺手摸出来的，放在蔬菜旁边的小钱袋置于耳边。轻轻晃动可以听见硬币们碰撞时候的清脆响声，刚被嘲讽与质疑过的绅士缓慢地扬起一个笑容，将钱袋向空中一扔又稳稳接住。<br/>当晚上厨房里被翻得底朝天，并且不断传出骂声的时候，亚瑟装作什么也不知道的样子，强迫自己咽下比起伊利恩不知难吃了多少的食物。</p><p> </p><p>出航的第一晚平静地过去，洗练的月色洒在宽广的海面上，美得犹如一条来回飘摇的银项链，又如同舞女们戴着的妩媚万千的白纱巾。<br/>亚瑟站在船长室的门前深呼吸着，而安东尼奥依旧眯眼笑得灿烂。那笑容纯真的很，就像是他们俩推门进去之后只会一人一边地睡觉而不做任何其他事情。<br/>不该逃的逃不掉……就当做是弗朗西斯的惩罚？等等我在想什么乱七八糟的东西……<br/>不就是这种事情……亚瑟咬牙推开了门，用着壮士断腕的气概解开脖子上的领子。不就是六个月……虽然到伦敦要做什么他完全没有想好，但总好过在这条船上度日。</p><p>“你在想什么呢？用深仇大恨的表情脱衣服，不过也很可爱。”<br/>安东尼奥随意地坐到了床上，似笑非笑地上下打量着亚瑟。跟他上|||床是那么痛苦的事？果然还是理解成害羞才可爱呢。<br/>弗朗西斯，安东尼奥以及基尔伯特能成为恶友，是因为本质上的相似之处，只能在自身之外的事物中获得快乐，以及追求快乐。不过是弗朗西斯埋藏的比较深，而安东尼奥则溢于言表。</p><p>亚瑟咬着嘴唇脱衣服，而当手转移到裤子上的时候，安东尼奥那似笑非笑的神情还是没变，紧盯着亚瑟迟疑在腰际的双手。亚瑟的手到底从裤子上移开，转而走过来解安东尼奥的衣服。<br/>“亚瑟，这样太慢了。”<br/>安东尼奥直接抓住了亚瑟的双手，翻身压在床上。莫名的尴尬催动着亚瑟转开目光，而安东尼奥也趁机吻上裸露出的白皙脖颈。这种陌生感让亚瑟有些手足无措，只能靠咬紧嘴唇来缓解一下。</p><p>“那我们说定了，女王殿下？”<br/>慵懒的声音以及温热的吐息紧贴着耳朵，亚瑟发出了个疑惑的单音。<br/>“一个晚上一皮斯托尔，殿下，你赚了，我会让你爽翻的。”</p><p>能不能别用这个奇怪的称呼叫我……<br/>但很快想要抗议的声音就被唇舌封住，亚瑟本能地回应着，让热度在两具身体间不断升高。灵巧的手顺着腹部下滑，把裤子褪去。<br/>床笫间的角逐随着这个平淡无奇的夜晚而开始了。</p><p> </p><p>“我|||艹……”<br/>饶是亚瑟这样所谓的贵族，第二天早上起来的时候也忍不住骂人。他第一次强烈感觉弗朗西斯那家伙虽然风流无比但在情|||事上还是十分温柔贴心。安东尼奥身上本身就有来自西班牙人的热情，而在晚上更是。虽然必须承认亚瑟自己也从中获得了不少快感，然而……<br/>腿间现在还传递着痛感，身上遍布着暧昧痕迹的英国人又暗骂了一句那个今天早上准时起床的西班牙船长。</p><p>腰好疼……不想动弹。后面被清理过了，而床边还是有一个木桶，里面放着干净的水。心想着这回是谁帮自己清洗身体，亚瑟莫名打了个寒战，好像还是不多想比较好。<br/>扔在床边的衣服和船上水手们的衣服没什么大差别，不过尺码有点大的样子。亚瑟把身体从被子中抽离出，讽刺着刚才怀念伊利恩中天鹅绒被子的自己。</p><p>“喂！！安东尼奥那混蛋叫你起来吃饭！！你——”<br/>依旧直截而充满怨怼气息的少年声音随着开门的声音一起响起，而下一秒就戛然而止。罗维诺看着正赤身裸体坐在床上的亚瑟，琥珀色的眼睛瞪得更大，莫名其妙地红了脸。<br/>等等等等就是个男人而已我为什么？！明明一点料都没有我……等等那身上的痕迹是怎么回事啊？安东尼奥你这个混蛋！！</p><p>罗维诺僵硬在原处的时候，亚瑟显然还没意识到少年内心的激烈挣扎，他只是迅速扯过被子将下身必要地遮挡，换成一副冷静又疏离的表情点头：“谢谢你，瓦尔加斯先生，我会尽快。”<br/>但罗维诺并没有动，他还僵硬在原处，只是表情逐渐变得略微扭曲。看着他脸上隐约的红晕，亚瑟好笑地想着，他下一句不会就甩下“不知廉耻”了吧。<br/>这样的小孩子真有意思，他翘着嘴角这么想着。而罗维诺却像忽然想起什么一样地转身就跑，连门都不关。</p><p>……这样的小孩子也让人感觉很难懂啊。<br/>亚瑟开始慢条细理地换衣服，完全没顾忌自己去晚了可能会没食物之类的。</p><p> </p><p>本来抱着忍过六个月心理的亚瑟，觉得才一个多月自己都被逼疯了。先不说船上每天都要沐浴着充满咸味的潮湿海风，也不说味道平淡的一日三餐，不要提理所应当消失掉的下午茶……每天走在充满着各样粗鲁的水手的大声谈笑间，亚瑟都强迫自己无视他们的下|||流话。当然偶尔他也会回敬几句，用那双漂亮的绿眼睛以及高傲的笑容。<br/>值得抱怨的事情还有太多太多，总是莫名给自己坏脸色看的罗维诺，晚上比白天更热情洋溢的船长大人，情|||事后全身的疼痛以及忍着把那金币甩在安东尼奥脸上的欲望。更让他愠怒的是那天晚上也不知道什么日子，那群蠢货全都聚在甲班上喝酒大吵大闹，笑得歇斯底里，甚至还唱着不成调子的歌还跳起了舞。<br/>这里究竟是商船还是海盗船……</p><p>安东尼奥举着一瓶金朗姆递给亚瑟，而亚瑟皱了皱眉拒绝掉了。一向精明的船长大人却装作不明白的样子，洋溢着笑容依旧举着瓶子，凝视着亚瑟的目光中昭示着如果亚瑟不接后果自负的意思。<br/>亚瑟只能接过来，深琥珀色的液体在玻璃瓶中微微荡漾。他叹了口气回复：“我喝酒容易喝醉，抱歉。”之后他想将酒瓶递回去，而这次拒而不接的变成了安东尼奥。<br/>他们俩站得地方比较远离狂欢的人群，安东尼奥因而毫不避讳地半抱着亚瑟，故意压低的声线有种独特的诱惑感：“干了这一杯，无忧也无愁。你没彻底的醉过，也不会懂那种魅力的。可怜的亚瑟。”<br/>亚瑟略有不悦地轻微躲避了一下，回复得语气没什么变化：“那么，我会挑更恰当的时候感受这种魅力。”</p><p>起码不是跟你在一起的时候。<br/>亚瑟暗自腹诽着。</p><p>讨了个没趣的安东尼奥也不愠不恼，他随手将酒瓶放在一旁的木箱上，在背后完全抱上亚瑟。感受到那双手不再安分，亚瑟果断地推开了安东尼奥，学着他刚才的样子满脸你无辜，之后向远处走去。但安东尼奥的死缠烂打能力要远高于亚瑟，他抓住了那常年不劳动而细嫩的手，拉倒怀里低笑道：“我想在船员们的注视下|||上|||了你，怎么办？”<br/>亚瑟迎上那饱含恶意的眼睛，回以一个充满讥讽的灿烂笑容。<br/>“那你就等着我一枪崩了你吧。”</p><p>说着他的手环上安东尼奥的腰，直接拔出了腰际别着的枪支。安东尼奥的笑加深几分，他凑到亚瑟的耳边呢喃：“那我还真要感谢那么多个夜晚女王殿下不杀我的恩典，也可能是你太爽了忘记了？”<br/>亚瑟没说话，直接用枪管抵住了安东尼奥的腹部。似笑非笑的挑衅眼神配着漂亮的脸，犹生出这个接受过贵族教育而本身却是贫民窟出身少年的特殊气质。</p><p>“安东尼奥，我觉得我不适合在船上待着。你还有多久到下一个地方？把我扔在那儿算了。反正你腻了不也一样会这么做？”<br/>吐出的话语倒是安东尼奥万万没想到的，但见惯了人心莫测的他倒是没怎么惊讶，继续用调笑的语气说道：“怎么，你想离开这条船了？殿下，‘流浪的蒂阿兹’无法听命于您。”<br/>这就是拒绝的意思？反正提出这话时候亚瑟也没抱着安东尼奥答应，他把枪放回原来位置，便想从这尴尬的姿势与局面中脱离。</p><p>“亚瑟，今天晚上你要是足够让我开心，我就让你离开。”<br/>安东尼奥的声音敛起了几分笑意，因而显得更为认真。亚瑟惊讶地望过去，心想最近人们都喜欢不按常理出牌？还是说他早有此意？<br/>“你的意思是……”<br/>“取悦我，亚瑟。让我开心了我就让你离开这条船，我绝不说谎。”</p><p>盯了安东尼奥一会儿，只是刹那那人又挂着往日的笑容。像是信了他的话，亚瑟将手臂搭在他肩膀上主动地吻了过去。安东尼奥也自然地再次将手搭上亚瑟的腰，却完全等待着亚瑟的动作。<br/>亚瑟的舌头钻进安东尼奥口腔后，对方还是毫无反应。心里暗骂了几声，亚瑟回想着弗朗西斯挑逗他时候那令人印象深刻的深吻，用相似却笨拙一些的方式邀请安东尼奥。</p><p>……他是混蛋了一点，但应该不会诋毁诺言吧？亚瑟是这么想的。<br/>然而他低估了安东尼奥，那聪明的头脑败在了狡猾的商人脚下，某种意义上把自己逼到了一条残忍的死路。而安东尼奥恰好又是不懂得怜悯的人。</p><p>亚瑟，我会让你从船上离开的。<br/>直接扔到海里也算是从船上离开，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>海盗们处罚不忠诚的船员时候，会给他一把只有一颗子弹的枪，然后流放到茫茫大海中了无人烟的小岛上去。而这明显只是个普通的商船，水手们却起哄似的都站在甲板上，戏谑地望着支出去的一个狭长木条上，以及站在上面手足无措的人。<br/>亚瑟望着那似乎马上可以触及的蓝色海洋，心想着许久之前他还有跳到里面的想法，今天倒真要实现了。扭过头的时候他又看见了安东尼奥的笑容，以及震惊与犹豫参杂着的罗维诺。<br/>该死的，被那家伙给蒙骗过去了。该说果然是商人？</p><p>亚瑟料到安东尼奥对自己的兴趣只有身体，漫长的航海路程需要人纾解自己的欲望。不过他也真没想到，厌倦以后的安东尼奥会对他起了杀心。他望着似乎已经近在咫尺的小岛，以及下面水中孤零零地飘着的一个木筏。因为他不太会游泳，这些家伙就没直接把他踢到水里，而是让他跳到海里后划着木筏到岸边。船离岸边已经非常近，平安到达应该问题不算太大，只是到达后等待的也只是死罢了。<br/>亚瑟咬紧嘴唇，他不知道究竟是什么让自己沦落到今天这个地步。他以为安东尼奥比弗朗西斯好懂的多，但看起来这人也同样的难以捉摸。</p><p>“跳吧，殿下，犹豫不决不是会显得更没风度吗？”<br/>安东尼奥的声音慵懒，而亚瑟回了他一个巨大的讽刺笑容。他看着看似清澈实际深度不明的海水，承认自己确实有点害怕。水手们的哄笑声越来越大——这到底是不是海盗船？<br/>上帝，如果我还能在这个世界上苟延残喘，请给我杀了这个人的权利吧……这么想着的亚瑟最后彻底放弃思考，他挪动着长筒靴向木板的边缘，随着木板的颤抖弧度，他的身体也控制不住地打颤。</p><p>“啊，我才想起来，稍等一下，亚瑟。”<br/>安东尼奥一跃也站到木板上，这使晃动更加剧烈。他对着面容已经开始发着苍白的亚瑟露出了那无辜的笑容，将一个钱袋扔过去。亚瑟茫然地接住了，不解地望着安东尼奥。是的，他连愤怒都已经懒得愤怒了。<br/>“这是你应得的，亲爱的亚瑟。一个晚上一皮斯托尔，我绝不说谎。”</p><p>随着水手们侮辱性的笑声，亚瑟却认真地将钱袋装进了衣服内侧。他没什么表情，仿佛已经准备从容赴死。就在他又转过身颤抖着挪动几步后，他忽然又转过头。<br/>似若日光般的金发被海风吹起，那被无数次赞美过的绿眼睛此刻也泛着一股生的气息。他高傲地扬起白皙的脖颈，挽起的笑容耀眼而居高临下。仿佛他是落魄皇族的末裔，即将为了无上的荣耀而被敌人推上绞刑架。</p><p>“去你大爷的安东尼奥，如果你落在本大爷手里，我一定把你的头高挂在你自己的船上。”<br/>随后他仿佛失去所有怯懦般地向前走着，带着孤注一掷的美感跳入海中。在人们的视野中，他很快又狼狈地爬上木筏，行上孤独的最后道路。<br/>安东尼奥笑得模糊不清。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，还有多久才能到我们的宝贝地下室？”<br/>“恩……大概今天傍晚。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德拿着望远镜装模作样地打量着平静的海面，而身为大副的马修无奈地叹了口气，开始翻起航海日志。他们俩都是来自新大陆的，只不过马修是法国人而阿尔弗雷德是个英国人。在这片海域搞走私生意的时间算起来大概两年了，船长之前一直都是马修，但他最近把这个职位让给了阿尔弗雷德，一个十七岁的小鬼。<br/>至于原因……阿尔弗雷德与马修相识很久，共同起家，而阿尔弗雷德比他更有船长的气势，更能镇压住船上那群老油条，愤怒时候手法狠戾残忍。但论精明，马修有着天生的商人天赋。所以他转而做了大副，依旧掌握着船上各类事宜。算起来他也很年轻，现在才十九岁。</p><p>他们喜欢把海中的一个不引人注意，毫无人烟的小岛当做他们走私货物的中转站。甚至还在那里修了个地窖专门放酒，偶尔运送货物还能取点佳酿一醉方休。走私酒的时候更能直接藏在那里。<br/>伴着秾丽的夕阳，船停靠在了岸边。阿尔弗雷德和马修以及跟着的船员们轻车熟路地走向了酒窖，一笑笑谈不断。然而——<br/>沙滩上举着酒瓶唱歌又跳舞，踩着海浪鬼哭狼嚎的是什么玩意啊？！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂混蛋……你真的就把那家伙扔在那里了？”<br/>罗维诺的眼神少见地出现了这个年纪小孩子应该有的惊惶不安，他望着那个逐渐消失的渺小身影，不知为什么背后发凉。虽然他曾经见识过安东尼奥手法的狠戾，但是……但是……那个人似乎并没有……啊啊我为什么要同情他！<br/>安东尼奥举着金朗姆，倚在一个木箱子旁边笑睨着罗维诺：“哎？你不是很讨厌亚瑟吗？”<br/>“但是……我……啧，真烦人不要跟你说话了！！”</p><p>罗维诺又莫名其妙地走远了，小孩子的心思真是看不透呢。安东尼奥摇了摇头，然后走到大副旁边提醒道：“三天以后再回来吧，如果那个可怜虫还没死掉的话。”<br/>埋头看航海日志的大副没有抬头，直接问道：“你究竟为什么把那人丢在那个岛上？”<br/>安东尼奥做出困扰的神色，但很快又转变成了笑容。他双手合十击掌，恍然大悟道：“因为亚瑟他太不听话啦。我只是想告诉他，现在的他必须听命于我而已。我是船长嘛。”<br/>“就这个理由？船长，在那种地方，我觉得他不会撑住三天。”</p><p>盯着逐渐变得更加渺小的陆地，安东尼奥露出怜悯的神色。<br/>“那就是他的命运了，上帝保佑。”</p><p> </p><p>面对着可能是人生中最糟糕的时刻，亚瑟愤恨地走在柔软的沙滩上。他到底在做什么，做了什么又即将做什么？去你大爷的！在这个连草都不长——别问我附近长得那些大树是什么！的地方，老子才没心情难过！<br/>他强迫自己忘记一切，漫无目的地顺着心意向前走去。一道上也不知道是否惊扰了什么猛兽，不过谁在乎呢？为所他们果腹也算是尽了一份责任？不过那又是什么责任？谁的责任？天哪，我在想什么呢？</p><p>当他再次狠狠跺向地面的时候，发出的异样声音让他一愣。本来正处于相当不稳定情绪中的人被这不同于泥土与沙子触感的声音所吸引，迟疑了片刻，他又跺了跺脚。发出的声音很像是木头，并且……空心？<br/>喔喔喔难道这里是什么召唤魔鬼的场所？进去就会看见中世纪的法阵，以血液立下契约，就可以把灵魂交给魔鬼实现愿望？哦快点来吧！让那个该死的船长头被悬在自己船上的桅杆上吧！</p><p>可能是陷入了短暂的混乱与绝望中，亚瑟果断开始拂去地面上的土块。很浅的一层后，一个地窖一样的门出现在眼前。纵然情绪很糟糕，亚瑟还是惊讶地睁大了眼睛。<br/>“那……就让我看看这里面到底有什么东西吧。”<br/>不顾在这么一个荒岛上出现地窖是多么荒谬不经，亚瑟伸手打开了地窖的门。陈腐的气体让他头疼，捂着额头退了几步。一段时间后，他又伸着脑袋向黑暗中探去。<br/>会看到那绝望的眼神吗？就像九年前一样？</p><p>然后他只看到行到黑暗中的梯子以及飞扬着的尘土。人对黑暗有着本能的恐惧，亚瑟也不例外。他踌躇在入口处，却迟迟没迈下第一步。<br/>反正……无论怎么样都好了吧？</p><p>当他走出第一个微小的步伐后，便没有停下来。顺着梯子谨慎地向下，也不知道梯子到底有多长，这个地窖有多深，自己会不会跌倒在里面。光明越来越少，而亚瑟稍微有点后悔自己刚才的行动——你在软弱什么啊？马上他又自己骂了回来。<br/>怕什么怕，他现在有什么好怕的？苍白地自我催眠着，而他已经踩到了略显坚硬的地窖地面。亚瑟转过身，迎接他的只有被那一小团阳光照耀下的黑暗。他依稀能看见附近有个小桌子，上面摆着煤油灯和一盒火柴。仁爱的上帝，请保佑我那盒火柴能用——这么祈祷着他打开盒子，感谢上帝。</p><p>点亮煤油灯，他按捺着狂跳的心脏看向那似乎真有魔鬼与幽灵潜藏着的黑暗。<br/>是一个个放置起来的木箱，亚瑟走到离他最近的哪一个，挪开了箱子盖，手指上沾染一层灰尘。而露出来的并不是小说中会写的尸体啊之类惊悚的东西。</p><p>“……酒？”</p><p> </p><p>把那个不知道为什么装着酒的地窖里多半的酒搬出来花了他将近半天的时间，因为直接搬箱子对他来说太过沉重，只能踩在梯子上，把酒瓶都扔到地窖上面，然后爬上去把酒瓶都运到海岸边。他倒是没指望有人来救他，即使这里有着人类的痕迹。他也只是想看着无尽的海平线喝酒罢了。<br/>枯燥的循环往复，闲下来的时候已经夕阳西沉。他随意找了些树枝，倒上酒后用火柴点燃。顿时熊熊燃烧起来的火焰不知道为什么比酒更让亚瑟心情快乐。</p><p>举着手中一瓶金朗姆，亚瑟的眼中略微现出一点讽意。<br/>安东尼奥那家伙说过，干了这一杯，无忧也无愁。如果能在这种其实味道不错的液体中死去，貌似也是这糟糕的一生一种浪漫的结束吧？<br/>其实自打从那块木板上跳下来，他就已经停止了思考。而那金黄色的液体顺着食道流进去后，亚瑟就已经彻底放弃了那所谓的“理智”。</p><p> </p><p>“看家伙的舞步！！哈哈哈哈哈哈我喜欢这种感觉！！！”<br/>马修先是目瞪口呆地看着本来应该了无人烟的小岛出现了一团火，岸上无数个或是摔了或是喝空了的酒瓶，还有一个手舞足蹈的疯子。而亲爱的船长阿尔弗雷德似乎并没把这异常放在心上，反倒被那个疯子的快乐所感染而跃跃欲试。一定是哪里不对……<br/>“等等，阿尔，我们应该先问问他是谁。”拦住正向那个人凑过去的阿尔弗雷德，马修温声提醒着。而船长又没把大副的话放在心上，直白的说，他的视野里又果断抹去了马修的存在。</p><p>“嘿，你叫什么名字，怎么出现在这个破地方？”<br/>阿尔弗雷德走进那个人，夕阳和火光的共同照耀下，他能看清那个人的脸。金发白皮肤，眉毛粗的过分，很漂亮的绿眼睛。瘦的像是很久没好好吃饭。此时此刻举着一个空了大半的酒瓶狂饮，不过多半液体都洒在了胸前的衣服上。<br/>虽然看起来醉的神志不清，但那个人还是听到了阿尔的话。他夸张的转过身，手中的酒瓶也掉在了地上。眉毛高高扬起，一副国王大人的样子，嘲笑又高傲地睥睨着阿尔弗雷德：“哈？我是高贵的复仇王子哈姆雷特！我为什么出现在这个破地方——是啊，我也想知道！我都干了点什么！不过如果不在这里……我又该在哪里呢……哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>他莫名其妙地笑了起来，又从旁边随便开了瓶酒开始没什么意义的手舞足蹈。阿尔弗雷德拿起一瓶酒坐到了沙滩边上，看着那个单薄的人影发疯地奔跑着，然后狠狠栽倒在一个浪头下，被浇成个滑稽的落汤鸡后缓缓向岸边的火焰走去。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看你那副蠢蛋样。”<br/>“去你大爷的给老子闭嘴！”</p><p>难道海盗们把船员遗弃到荒岛的传言是真的？阿尔弗雷德禁不住这么想着。</p><p>但是显然现在这些都并不重要，阿尔弗雷德走向刚刚回来满脸阴郁的马修，用与往常无异的活跃笑容问道：“被他砸了多少？”<br/>这时候你想起我了啊……马修头疼地揉了揉眉心，没精打采地回答：“一多半，这次是赔惨了。这都是好酒啊好酒……”后面跟随人员也骂骂咧咧，如果忽略他们偷偷从地上捡起来的没喝完的酒瓶。<br/>“啊……是吗？”</p><p>没有半点失落的表情，阿尔弗雷德走到了亚瑟旁边，用灿烂甚至说透着蠢气的笑容开口：“我知道你很伤心啦，但是如果不付钱给我，我会让你更伤心的。”<br/>“钱？”那个人愣了一会儿，又扬起一个讽刺的笑容。因为离得很近，阿尔弗雷德隐约觉得对方应该长了一张不错的脸。虽然他对外貌这种东西极其的不敏感。</p><p>“我……我有钱的，哈哈哈——接着吧，可怜虫。”<br/>随意地把钱袋一扔，阿尔弗雷德准准接住，却也没看究竟有多少就继续说道：“被流放的家伙是不应该有钱在身上的吧？”<br/>然而这个醉鬼并没有回答他，不知道什么时候他已经栽倒在火苗旁边睡着了。上好的酒液就顺着瓶口流淌出来，使平凡无奇的沙子染上一层酒香。<br/>阿尔弗雷德看了那个身影一眼，然后起身叫来船员。</p><p> </p><p>虽然睁眼睛发现并不是那个荒岛，单身身体被捆在凳子上面前还坐着一个完全不认识的人这种感觉差劲透了。头很疼，影响着亚瑟恢复思考。他挣扎着眨动绿色的眼睛，四下环顾着这个屋子——不是屋子，他可以看见晴朗天气的大海。这里是甲板上！<br/>又是安东尼奥的船？他第一反应是这样，然而坐在他对面看起来年轻无比，戴着一副眼镜的人显然并非安东尼奥。他有着白色皮肤和湛蓝色的眼睛。哦那眼睛的颜色就像天空一样，清澈无比。日耳曼人吗？亚瑟这么想着。</p><p>“你醒了？那我们来好好算算账吧。”<br/>声音高昂轻快，年轻人推了推眼镜眯眼睛笑道。虽然又被动地陷入了一种困境中，但亚瑟还是由衷感谢万能的上帝没有把自己抛弃在荒岛上。他想开口说话，但嗓子却莫名的生涩嘶哑。旁边有个人拿过了一壶水——这个人是什么时候站在那里的？<br/>当水灌入嗓子中的时候，生命的美丽绽放无疑，活着真是一件好事。</p><p>声音恢复正常，亚瑟控制自己用贵族的仪态冷淡而平静地回答：“请您解释一下我现在的状况？我不明白您在说什么。”<br/>对面人的眼睛中闪过一丝惊讶，但很快又变成了与原来无异的笑容：“在那个岛上，你喝了很多酒对吧？但那是属于我们的货物，你又砸又喝破坏了我们这桩生意——简洁地来说就是现在你欠我一大笔钱了！”<br/>喝酒？又喝又砸……？亚瑟的确知道自己发现了一个地窖，但是喝了第一瓶之后的事情他就一点都不记得了。望着亚瑟茫然的神态，那个人友好地提醒着：“不仅仅是又喝又砸，你还唱歌跳舞踩着海浪各种乱叫最后在火边睡着啦，如果不是我的话估计你不是被烧死了就是醉死过去了。”</p><p>那我应该感谢你救命之恩吗……？但亚瑟的重点并不在这，他先问道：“等等，先生，你们为什么会出现在那里？”<br/>“啊，如我所想你果然是个笨蛋呢。前面都说了这些酒是我们的，那个岛使我们用来寄放货物的中转站，我们去那里只是为了取货物。”<br/>旁边的人尴尬地开口：“船长，你没必要交代的那么清楚吧……”</p><p>不过亚瑟的头脑正在慢慢重新运转，首先这应该是一艘商船。但一般的商船会需要货物中转站这种地方吗？而且还是茫茫大海中那么一个不起眼的小岛，这船可能是做走私生意的。对面那个人是这艘船的船长——这也太过年轻点了。<br/>“先生，感谢你带我从那个绝境里出来。对于你们的货物，我很抱歉，但我身上尚有一些钱或许可以支付。”是的，安东尼奥那个混蛋的金币……反正他还活着，或许总有机会把更多的金币全都砸到那家伙的脸上。</p><p>“是这个吗？”<br/>对面的那个船长从口袋里拿出一个钱袋子，那的确就是亚瑟的，正当他想开口，那个人就摇了摇钱袋子微笑着说：“这是我从沙滩上捡到的哦，所以说已经是我的了。你还有别的钱吗？”<br/>亚瑟的表情扭曲了一下——难道所有的商人都性格如此的糟糕？<br/>“先生，这样一点也不优雅。那么我也要说，你无法证明那个地窖里的酒是不是你的。”</p><p>对面的人愣了愣，做出一副思考中的表情：“也是啊……”旁边的人有点难以置信地看着他，而片刻后，船长又露出了坦然的微笑。<br/>“可是这艘船是的我，毋庸置疑。你现在在我的船上，你忘记了吗？这就等于你整条命现在都握在我的手里啦不是吗？”<br/>切，又是这种糟糕的状况。亚瑟隐约想起以前看过的一句话，对大多数人而言，人生不是什么冒险，而是一股莫之能御的洪流。现在他又要面对这洪流，甚至连抬手抵挡都做不到。</p><p>目光冷淡下去，他依旧摆着绅士与贵族的架子：“那么先生打算怎么办呢？”<br/>船长的笑容更加灿烂，亚瑟屏气凝神等待着事情进一步的糟糕发展。然而下一秒——“对啊怎么办啊我还没想好那个谁你有没有意见？”</p><p>啥？<br/>亚瑟诧异地盯着那个真的向身旁人求助的年轻船长，感觉敬爱的上帝说不定跟他开了一个小小的玩笑。这家伙这样算是怎么一回事啊……？<br/>“那个，船长……”另一个人尴尬地笑着，看衣服应该不是普通水手，大副二副之类的。他对亚瑟回了一个尴尬的笑容，然后说道：“可以让他在船上干活抵债什么的……啊，对了，你有亲人吗？我们可以管他去要钱。”</p><p>亲人……？<br/>柯克兰家的人显然算不上亲人，在那以后和自己最熟的是弗朗西斯——当我没说。<br/>亚瑟只能摇了摇头：“没有。”</p><p>问话的人更头疼了，说实话他和船长长得有点像，都是金发白皮肤，但眼睛却是一种罕见的紫色。亚瑟莫名地就想起了那双狭长的蓝紫色眼睛——真是好久不见。<br/>“我问你，你叫什么名字？为什么出现在那里？我说不定会同情你留你当船员……虽然看你的体格应该也只不过是个废物。”<br/>不知道为什么又恢复了常态的船长，亚瑟咬牙想着既然处于弱势姑且回答他一下。</p><p>“我叫亚瑟。”他故意略去了那个本来就不属于他的姓氏。<br/>听到这名字，船长的眼神好像量了一下。他端详了一下亚瑟的面容，喃喃着：“熟悉的名字，说实话你的眉毛也让我感觉很熟悉……那么，你为什么出现在那里？”<br/>真是麻烦的问题，思考了一下，编织一个谎言相当麻烦，因为为了维护这个谎言还要说更多的谎言最后总是不攻自破。他只能简略地把实话说出来但是却暧昧其词，大致意思就是搭一艘商船去伦敦，却触怒了船长之后被抛弃在那个地方。</p><p>该死的，安东尼奥到底为什么那么做他现在还不明白。</p><p>了解情况后，船长似乎没怎么怀疑，他身边的人倒是继续疑虑地盯着亚瑟。而亚瑟的眉眼间并没有心虚的意思，毕竟大部分话还是真的对吧？<br/>“我懂你这个可怜虫的遭遇了……如果你能干好的话，我就同意你在船上工作到还清你欠我的钱为止吧。啊，对了。”<br/>那个走到亚瑟的身边，一种莫名的压迫感让亚瑟禁不止偏了偏头，紧张地顾忌着对方的下步动作。但船长只是拽下了他脖子上的祖母绿吊坠，近距离下那双像蓝天一样的清澈的眼睛似乎曾经出现在很久之前的梦境里。</p><p>“这个，我先收下啦。”<br/>“等等，你！”</p><p>那个吊坠差不多能顶半个船队了，亚瑟心里暗骂着。但说不定这个二流船长并没有认识到这个吊坠的价值，多强调会对自己更不好……这么想着，亚瑟在对方“还有什么问题吗”的注视下默默闭上了嘴。</p><p>满意亚瑟的配合，船长将吊坠收起来叫来水手给他松绑。亚瑟闭着眼睛等待四肢的自由，虽然接下来的情况依旧不容乐观。船长的声音陆续进入耳畔“欢迎来到‘英雄’号，我是船长阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。旁边是大副马修·威廉姆斯。那么以后你就好好工作吧，亚瑟。”</p><p>等等……这个名字……<br/>“阿尔弗雷德……？不，琼斯先生，我可以多问一句，你是英国人吗？”<br/>尽管肢体还酸痛，但亚瑟还是先站了起来。他有点难以置信地望着那个人的背影，话语像是未经考虑般的脱口而出。<br/>“嗯？我虽然出生在伦敦，但我更喜欢称呼自己为来自新大陆的人。而且现在我就住在那边，有什么问题吗？听你的英语口音我也知道你是英国人。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德转过头，迎上那双充满惊讶，怀念，不可思议，甚至一点点惊喜的，复杂又纯粹的绿色眼睛。他曾经见过这样的眼睛，就仿佛里面有一片南开普敦的森林一样，充满着生机活力的绿眼睛。<br/>他说他叫什么名字来着……？</p><p>伦敦阴暗湿冷的街道，无边无际的寥寥雨幕。<br/>“喂……小孩儿，你不去躲雨吗？”</p><p>“亚瑟……哥哥？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当安东尼奥回到那个岛上的时候，那上面又恢复了空无一人的宁静状态。<br/>他盯着被扔了一整个沙滩的酒瓶，还有杂乱无章的脚印，燃烧过后的树枝，静静地转身回到船上，罗维诺没有下船，他只是站在甲板上远望着安东尼奥。<br/>“那家伙不见了——该说他运气好呢，还是说他运气太差了呢？”<br/>抱歉啦弗朗西斯，我现在也不知道他被席卷到什么命运之中了呢，要在下次去巴黎的时候姑且告诉你一声吗？你看起来还挺在意那个小可爱的嘛。</p><p>可惜已经不见啦。<br/>船再次驶向无尽的蔚蓝大海。</p><p> </p><p>命运真是个神奇而无常的东西。当亚瑟确定这艘名叫“英雄”的船，船长居然是自己七八岁时候“收养”的小屁孩，自己名义上的弟弟，阿尔弗雷德。马修看着对望着的两个人，敏感地察觉到这俩人之间显然有某种玄妙的联系。而且阿尔弗雷德叫他……哥哥？<br/>他认识阿尔弗雷德时候也很小，那时候阿尔弗雷德告诉过他，他并没有姓氏。但之后的日子里因为只有阿尔弗雷德这个名字不太方便，他自己给自己编全了名字。而全名就叫做“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”<br/>F是什么的缩写，他倒是至今不肯说。</p><p>他很少听阿尔弗雷德说他过去的事情，只知道他是从伦敦过来的。事实上，马修大致也明白他的遭遇。好像是从伦敦被卖到新大陆这边，做这里新人家的帮工。如此推测的话，他在伦敦时候应该只是个孤儿流浪儿之类的。<br/>他居然有哥哥？</p><p>或许打扰这两个人不太好，但马修只是吩咐水手先继续工作，自己却没离开。阿尔弗雷德也完全没有顾忌，只是死死盯着面前那个名叫亚瑟的人。亚瑟也用同样的眼神望回去，嘴唇微微颤抖，好像想说什么又说不出口。<br/>“你还……活着啊？”<br/>最后还是阿尔弗雷德先开口，而开口的第一句话就让亚瑟的表情变得和缓下来。他们之间僵硬的气氛也莫名打破了，马修不明所以。</p><p>“上帝保佑，你也还活着，好久不见，阿尔。”<br/>亚瑟的脸上扬起了几丝微笑，也不知道这微笑是送给面前的阿尔弗雷德还是遥远记忆中那个笑容灿烂而笨拙的小男孩。天哪，他现在比我还高，真是不可思议。亚瑟不得不说他从没幻想过阿尔弗雷德长大了后会什么样子，他以为那个孩子会永远纯真可爱地笑下去，作为黑暗中的一道阳光伴随自己一起前进。</p><p>忽然，对方的手勾上了自己的脖子。亚瑟结结实实地撞进了阿尔弗雷德的拥抱里，那个染着欣喜的声音响在耳畔：“我当初以为你死了……真的，没想到你还活着。真是不可思议。为什么我一直都没再看见你呢？”<br/>这个拥抱让亚瑟感知到这个人的的确确就是阿尔弗雷德，他过去就和自己这样的亲密。只不过当时的他只能抱住亚瑟的腰，然后将那颗小脑袋在亚瑟的胸口蹭来蹭去。</p><p>不过现在没法揉他的头发啊……</p><p>久违的，亚瑟也变得愉快起来。他的声音不由自主的变得轻柔，就像对待小时候的阿尔弗雷德一样：“虽然遇到了各种各样的事情，不过我没事啦……你呢？已经长到这么大了？”<br/>“不要把我当做小孩子啊。”阿尔弗雷德不满地放开亚瑟，这样子更让亚瑟想笑。算起来阿尔弗雷德他今年应该已经十九岁了吧？他们有足足九年没见面了。再见面的场景亚瑟连想都没想过，但谁知道居然这么阴差阳错。</p><p>“说真的，一开始我特别想你，打听过你的下落。那是那群混账根本就是逗我玩，他们提了各种要求之后还骗我。一个星期你还没有出现，我就觉得你肯定是死了……你到底去哪儿了，亚瑟？”<br/>这个问题……算了果然埃德蒙当初说的是谎话，亚瑟也不惊讶。但是向阿尔弗雷德解释自己的去向，直接说他肯定不会信吧，而且那个名叫马修的大幅看起来似乎很精明。思考了片刻，亚瑟就做出难过的表情对答如流。</p><p>“那天我是去买完面包被别人打晕了，醒来的时候就已经在去法国的船上了。我是被卖到法国当一个新贵族家的下人，这些年虽然辛苦但过得还不错。最后我领了工资想回到英国，就被那个船长……之后的事情你都明白了对吧？”<br/>其实某种意义上……事实也就是这样吧。阿尔弗雷德没有回应自己，只是专注地盯着自己的脸。这下子亚瑟却莫名的心虚了，他开始解释道：“虽然看起来很不可思议，但我保证他是真的……”</p><p>“亚瑟， 这么多年你眉毛还是这么粗，在岛上遇见你的时候我就想对你喊‘你这粗眉毛活像我过去认识的一个人’。”<br/>这句明显是状况外的话让亚瑟一愣，然后没忍住笑了出来。阿尔弗雷德也在笑，这幅其乐融融的景象——然而马修在看着他们俩。被无视许久的大副叹了口气，推了推自己的船长之后对亚瑟露出了温和又斯文的微笑：“那么，亚瑟先生，需不需要吃点什么再和船长叙旧呢？”<br/>哎……看来这赔款是要不回来了。</p><p>“等等，亚瑟，这个钱袋子是怎么回事？你为什么会有那么多钱？”<br/>阿尔弗雷德注视着亚瑟的表情一点点僵化，最后，那个人露出了一抹无比尴尬的笑容。<br/>“好吧，我承认，这是我偷的……”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德一脸不相信的表情让亚瑟又紧张起来，不是吧，那么一大串谎言现在就被看穿了？然而他高估了这个小伙子，阿尔弗雷德只是嘲笑地扬了扬嘴角：“我记得你以前偷欺负我的那个小孩的钱被人家追得满街跑啊，当时的你真是蠢死了。”<br/>“那么被揍趴下的是谁啊？最后还不是要我帮你揍回去？”<br/>“我当时是太小，如果我和你一样大，我绝对比你强。还有，现在我也比你强，亚瑟，这是我的船，我救了你。”<br/>“你！”</p><p>马修不明白这两个人是怎么吵起来的，不过似乎谁都没有生气。看起来他们两个之前的关系真的很好啊……他离开去了厨房，顺便告诉他们那个发疯砸了我们大半货物的人已经变成了船长以前的哥哥，还要做点东西让他垫垫肚子。<br/>这世界真是奇妙——他望了一眼那平静的海面。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟饿了大概有一天了，加上他骗阿尔弗雷德他自己是被卖去做佣人的，就没顾忌形象大口狼吞虎咽。船上的饭菜都说不上有多美味，也可能是伊利恩里的料理味道太过好。但亚瑟毫不顾忌，甚至没顾忌盯着自己笑的阿尔弗雷德。<br/>在之前，还不知道阿尔弗雷德的名字时候，他都是端出贵族架势回话的。这点阿尔弗雷德应该是不会察觉到的吧……喝着对他来说有些淡的汤，亚瑟自我安慰着。</p><p>“说实话我们俩差不多倒霉啊，我是被弄到了新大陆那边的港口帮工，不过我自己我感觉还不错啦。而且这样我才能认识马修，之后在他家的船上工作甚至当上船长，不像你居然被丢在那种地方等死，要不是我英雄般地出现在那里哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>喂这孩子以前有那么烦人吗，亚瑟不满地放下汤勺出言反驳：“什么英雄啊？你明明也就做点小生意，还是不太见光的。还有你居然把这艘船命名成英雄……还说自己不是小孩子，简直幼稚的可笑。”<br/>“但就是这艘船救了你，亚瑟，还有这名字哪里幼稚了？马修你说呢？”<br/>你们俩……埋头算损失的马修不想理他们，其实阿尔弗雷德也根本不需要马修的回答，他们俩很快又继续聊了起来。虽然总是夹杂着小争吵，但谁都看得出来船长相当喜欢这个人。</p><p>“对了……我喝了你多少瓶酒？”<br/>酒饱饭足后亚瑟意识到自己起码要为那时候的失态埋单，阿尔弗雷德一边纠正着大多数酒都被你直接倒掉了一边去询问马修。沉默依旧也没人意识到的大副温声提醒：“算上违约后要承担的后果等种种费用，我觉得大概在50艾居左右，信任损失暂且不计。”<br/>亚瑟沉默了，喝醉的自己居然这么不受控制。说好的无忧无愁只是指没醒的时候吧？<br/>“这样啊——”阿尔弗雷德倒是没怎么在意的样子，只是揶揄地问道，“那你准备怎么还上这笔钱呢？”</p><p>亚瑟哑口无言，50艾居绝不是小数字，更何况他在无限接近于身无分文。要不然把吊坠送给阿尔弗雷德？但是如果送了，他势必会知道真实价值，到时候又来问他这个吊坠是从哪里来的可怎么办啊……<br/>看着亚瑟犹豫又纠结地脸，阿尔弗雷德叹了一口：“我开玩笑的，看你紧张的样子。看在你以前也照顾过我四年的份儿上，这点钱就一笔勾销吧。”</p><p>看吧，果然是找不回来赔款呢。<br/>马修心痛地想着。</p><p>“……这”似乎觉得不妥，亚瑟不太好意思接受这么大的恩惠，但是又没法真实承担起背负这笔债的责任。阿尔弗雷德插话：“你执意要还钱给我也可以啦……在我的船上也就工作那么几十年而已的，对吧马修？”<br/>“恩，在每个月都领不到一枚铜币的情况下，亚瑟先生工作……大约60年就足够还清债务了。”在纸上反复计算了一下，但似乎不是很擅长这方面，马修尴尬地笑了笑。</p><p>“不过你的钱袋子我就收下啦，这就算是抵请债务了吧？我数了数……恩里面有15皮斯托尔，算起来正好抵了50艾居。船长为什么忽视钱财啊，还被你这种人偷走。”<br/>15…15枚金币吗，这就证明才一个多月他们就做了15次……</p><p>想不出什么解释的办法，亚瑟的笑容一点点僵硬在脸上。</p><p> </p><p>晚上他和阿尔弗雷德一起站在甲板上，感受着夜间的海风以及海面上破碎迷离的月光。这场相遇就像梦一般，当年两个小小的孩子还接受不了只存在于记忆中的那个人变得如此陌生却又亲切。<br/>“亚瑟……你以后准备怎么办？要我把你送到伦敦去吗？”<br/>听了这话亚瑟有点惊讶，他转头望向阿尔弗雷德。那双眼睛在月色下依旧璀璨，扬起的笑容却似乎成熟了一些。他也在看着亚瑟，少见的认真态度让亚瑟不太适应。<br/>“你不是还要去做生意吗……把我送到伦敦去，没关系吗？”<br/>“没事啦，反正这单生意已经被你毁了。”</p><p>轻描淡写的语气让亚瑟更加愧疚起来，但阿尔弗雷德显然没意识到，他只是自顾自地说了下去：“恩……我们好不容易又遇见，以后希望还能碰见你吧。钱的话我会借一些给你，等你有钱再还给我吧，我会好好算计利息的。”<br/>明明是自己弟弟一样的人，说话语气却这么成熟。亚瑟望着那个对他来说陌生而又熟悉的青年，几乎是刹那间就下定了决心。<br/>“阿尔，我觉得你的大副可能不是很擅长算账，让我来帮你吧。”<br/>“欸……？可以吗？马修他算数其实还可以啦只是越着急越容易错，而且你会数学的吗？”<br/>“咳……为了更好的工作在那里随着管家学了一些，我管理过仓库。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德惊喜地将双手搭上亚瑟的肩，几乎是毫不掩饰的将喜悦转变成阳光的大大笑容：“那样真是太好了！没想到你会在我船上工作！”<br/>望着那个勾起回忆的灿烂笑容，亚瑟也笑了。虽然有些不舒服，但他也没有避开搭在肩膀的手。<br/>“因为我已经无处可去了……”</p><p>这一次，是我在冒险？还是随波逐流？</p><p> </p><p>南安普敦港口仍旧是英国南部一个繁忙而热闹的港口，“英雄”号正大光明地停靠在那里，完全没顾忌自己的船长在做什么样的生意。阿尔弗雷德和马修去和这次的买主同时也是卖家见面去了，亚瑟在港口处闲逛，随便找了家酒馆钻了进去。忙碌的商人和工人们端着杯酒吞云吐雾，而他随便点了一大杯淡色艾尔，算是消磨时间。<br/>有个人走过来坐到他的身边，他也没抬头看，只是随手摊开了刚买的报纸。常年航海他也很少看报纸，上面记录的新奇事让他瞪大了漂亮的绿眼睛。</p><p>“……亚瑟？”<br/>听到叫自己的声音，亚瑟条件反射地抬起头。总不能是阿尔或者马修这么早就回来了吧？当他看见旁边那个人一头嚣张的红发和深蓝色的眼睛……有点眼熟。<br/>“斯科特……？”</p><p>遇见故人的感觉相当奇妙，尤其这个人和你的关系也很难界定。斯科特举着一杯大麦浓啤，穿着普普通通白衬衫和黑色马夹的样子真是全无他印象中柯克兰家大少爷的模样。他甚至蓄起了一点点的小胡子，简直蠢到难以言说。<br/>亚瑟的表情有点尴尬，说不上是为这次重逢而感到欢喜，也并非因这次重逢而十分厌恶。如果可以的话，他当然想逃避斯科特。但是如果说讨厌的话……似乎也没有那么深重。而斯科特的表情也很耐人寻味，他的眉毛高挑，深蓝色的眼睛目不转睛地盯着亚瑟，手中的啤酒杯也定格在嘴角边，总之相当的震惊。</p><p>“你不应该在法国吗？那个家伙什么时候把你赶出来了？”斯科特手中的酒杯重重地往桌面上一放，声音也变得有几丝成熟。而亚瑟也如梦方醒，他故作淡然地回答着：“他没告诉你们吗？我早就离开那儿了。”<br/>不知道是什么原因，斯科特反倒露出了点笑容，即便那里面含着一股令人不快的讽意：“怎么？亲爱的波诺伏瓦侯爵不是宠了你六年吗？他终于玩腻了？”<br/>“你非要跟我说这个吗，斯科特·柯克兰？我怎么样应该跟你没有关系吧？你居然出现在南安普敦……埃德蒙还没让你继承家业吗，大少爷？”亚瑟手中的酒杯也猛地砸到桌面上，眼中迸射出强烈的不满，回话也不由自主地变成了一种嘲笑。</p><p>斯科特没回话，沉闷地喝了一口酒。剑拔弩张的气氛在两个人之中逐渐蔓延开来。<br/>明明以前不是这样……为什么再次见面就变成这种糟糕的情况了呢？<br/>毕竟是六年没见面了……？两个人心里都这么推测着。以前他们吵架的时候也不算少，心情却总是愉快的。为什么现在再次见面却变得如此的沉闷了？</p><p>深呼吸几下，亚瑟别过脸说：“我不想和你吵架，斯科特。这不是为了你，而是为了我自己。”<br/>“的确，我也不想和你吵架，口是心非的臭小鬼。”用了有些无礼却相对亲昵的称呼，斯科特揉了下亚瑟的头发。他似乎还是比亚瑟高大强壮一些，笑容里还是有些天生的傲慢与张狂。<br/>亚瑟不满地打回了那只手愤愤道：“果然只有你闭嘴的时候我们俩才能不吵架。”<br/>“在过去，往往是我们接吻的时候——愚蠢的‘弟弟’，你还记得吗？”饱含恶意的调侃声音故意压低，斯科特慢条斯理地拿过亚瑟的酒杯，感受淡色艾尔的滋味。<br/>“我还真是想要否认——那个时候你不过是个春心萌动的小鬼吧，斯科特？”<br/>“呵，你不也是，我不会忘记你那副欲求不满的媚态的。”</p><p>眼看两个人又要莫名其妙的争执起来——说实话最开始时候的争执也是如此，但很快，这又变得不了了之。<br/>“亚瑟，我们该回去了啊，你果然又来了酒馆啊真是的……不过这次的确可以在岸边多停靠几天哦，马修已经回去了——”<br/>逐步向他走过来的阿尔弗雷德让亚瑟瞬间绷紧了神经，而斯科特望了一眼来人又瞥了眼亚瑟，露出几抹意味深长的嘲笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔弗雷德环视了下斯科特和亚瑟，笑容的弧度没有变化。亚瑟明白那个笑容的深意，他在审视这个局面。最后阿尔弗雷德将目光汇集在斯科特身上，友好地开口：“先生，或许我的船员惹到你了？请允许我为他道歉，他就是嘴上不饶人的家伙。”<br/>“不……我和他聊得很开心，对吧？”那双饱含嘲笑意味的眼睛对过来，这让亚瑟十分紧张，他甚至能听到心跳的声音。他不明白此时此刻斯科特如何看待阿尔弗雷德，他只希望他的谎言不要在这里露出第一个破口。于是他摆出一副倨傲又讽刺的模样回答：“是的，非常开心。”<br/>“那，你们在聊什么呢？”</p><p>亚瑟的头脑飞速转动，他想尽力在斯科特开口前推脱这一切。而斯科特已经戴上帽子离开，留下了几句：“只是聊一些无关紧要的过去的事情。我什么人都不是，不必担心。”<br/>然后他的身影就融入在人群中的某一个部分，一时间亚瑟有些发愣，阿尔弗雷德好像并没怎么在意那个人，询问着亚瑟：“什么时候走？我肚子饿等不及了啦。”<br/>“马上……”<br/>亚瑟也不明白自己现在的表情是否适合，他对斯科特一直都是一种既需要又讨厌的感觉。柯克兰家族中唯一能和亚瑟说话，能成为生活乐趣的是他，然而亚瑟却厌恶着斯科特总把自己当做梅萨丽娜——</p><p>“我什么人都不是。”<br/>只此一次，感谢你，斯科特。<br/>很快，他与他都溶入到这绚丽而肮脏的小型人间漩涡之中，香水味混杂着调料味，鱼腥味混杂着垃圾味，码头其实就是一个微缩人间。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟对算账颇为擅长，也乐得每个月拿那么几个硬币当做工钱——毕竟他几乎不需要那种东西。和阿尔弗雷德与马修相处的日子很热闹也很愉快，他随着“英雄”号到达了更多更遥远的地方。只在书本中看过的大陆与风景如一副画卷般的绽放在眼前，这很迷人。<br/>今天是水手们的假日，常年在海上漂流的人们踏上充满魅力的土地，簇拥在酒馆或是妓|||院里。酒与女人的怀抱是世界上最令人沉迷的温柔乡——而且大多数时候，你可以同时拥有他们两个。</p><p>昏黄又逼仄的空间里，空间中漂浮着汗臭味，烟味，酒味，女人的廉价脂粉味——以及欢乐的味道。亚瑟坐在一个角落里举着酒杯，对着那边努了努嘴：“你不去？”<br/>那些女人当然都想爬到船长的床上去，但阿尔弗雷德今晚显然兴致缺缺。他对旁边一位穿着暴露的红发女郎视而不见，而那位女郎翻了个白眼就坐在两个男人腿上，用扇子挑着他们下巴调笑，还对着阿尔弗雷德露出几分迷人又挑逗的笑容，但阿尔弗雷德依旧不予回应。他和亚瑟是在这片混乱的欢乐中，既沉醉又清醒的游客。</p><p>女人们的咯咯笑声，男士们装作幽默的下|||流笑话，暗处大胆的抚摸，挑逗着的眼神和气息，酒以及更多更多的酒，这让人流连忘返。亚瑟翘着二郎腿，马靴的鞋跟反射着一圈光滑。一杯啤酒见底，他漫不经心地询问阿尔弗雷德：“你这次准备接去哪儿的货物……？”<br/>“法国，巴黎。”喝了一大口凉啤酒，阿尔弗雷德咂了咂舌，发出几声欢呼似的满足喟叹。他摩挲着玻璃杯，似乎没看见亚瑟略微变化的神色。</p><p>“对了，亚瑟，我们的买主呢是个道貌岸然的侯爵，这么一位地位高贵的先生，你吃惊吗？”<br/>那翠绿色的眼中神色暗了暗，阿尔弗雷德却早就了然于胸。他露出一贯的直率笑容站起身，手指不轻不重地摁了摁亚瑟左侧锁骨的下方。<br/>“那位先生叫做弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，就是住在那里的那个人。F·B，对吧？”<br/>像是什么也不知道一样的无懈可击的表情，亚瑟半垂着眼帘不敢去看。好吧，阿尔弗雷德看起来已经知道了不少事情，这确实让他吃惊。但是他和阿尔弗雷德重逢的这三年里，他已经的确知道，阿尔弗雷德是个合格，甚至说是过分优秀的商人。他的手段在于你永远不知道他的底牌。</p><p>那么……他到底是什么时候知道的，又为什么要在今天提出来呢？<br/>“亚瑟，他想见你，而且他觉得你一定会见他。”<br/>抛弃了所有伪装，阿尔弗雷德开门见山。亚瑟张了张口，现在他陷入了一种混乱状态。他本来想说这件事能不能之后再谈，最好每个人都坐在谈判桌前喝一杯茶。但后来他认为，或许这才是最合适的解决时机。如果阿尔弗雷德已经知道了，那么似乎逃避这个问题也没有用。</p><p>弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。<br/>F·B<br/>明明只是在锁骨上留下的痕迹，却仿佛刻在了灵魂上。亚瑟开始逐渐直视阿尔弗雷德那双纯粹的蓝眼睛，定定地回答：“那么琼斯先生要做什么呢？”<br/>阿尔弗雷德短叹了口气，他坐到了亚瑟身边。他们两个的距离并不是很近，但阿尔弗雷德的呼吸仿佛却落在自己的脸颊上。亚瑟没有逃避的意思，他也决不能逃避。<br/>“他什么也不想做，他只希望亚瑟不会再次离开他……”</p><p>“亚瑟·柯克兰。”<br/>当阿尔弗雷德准确无误地说出这个名字，亚瑟就明白了，他已经毫无秘密了。自以为是的谎言尽数破碎，天知道阿尔弗雷德用了什么手段，总是不会像他刚才的语调那么柔软。<br/>他应该和阿尔弗雷德说什么呢……？大脑还在思考，但亚瑟却已经开口：“我不会离开你，阿尔，因为我无处可去。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德深深地凝望着他，缓慢地重复着亚瑟刚才的话。<br/>当那双蓝眼睛在模糊的火光中与蓝紫色的眼睛重叠时，亚瑟狠狠咬了咬自己的嘴唇来确保自己的清醒。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上他们睡了同一张床，却没有半点暧昧气息，就像兄弟一样——当然重逢以后阿尔弗雷德就再没叫过亚瑟为哥哥。柔软的枕头上，阿尔弗雷德偏着头看向亚瑟，那双蓝眼睛在月光下显得更为干净清澈。<br/>“亚瑟，别再犹豫了——你想去见他的对吧？就算你不想，我也可以在那时候把你拉走。总之，先陪我一起去拜访他吧。哪怕你有一丝丝厌恶，我们也会立刻离开。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德的语气又是那种少见的认真，而亚瑟盯着那双眼睛，许久后才回答：“你真的了解我的事吗？以及……和他的事情？”<br/>“或许吧。”回复的话模糊其词。</p><p>这倒让亚瑟反倒放松了一些，如果你真的了解，你怎么可能还如此淡然地和我躺在同一张床上呢？如果你真的明白，哪怕只有一点，你也会厌恶我，或者对我感到不解与疑惑。你没有，阿尔弗雷德。你不明白的，你什么都不明白。<br/>但亚瑟显然不能这么开口，他缓了口气后问：“那么，你是什么时候知道的？”<br/>“很早以前。他联系我是在最近，我也不知道他为什么会又得知了你的去向。况且我认为他早就对你没有了兴趣……”</p><p>隐隐约约的黑暗中，阿尔弗雷德目光如炬，带着本来他就拥有的年轻人的那份热度看着亚瑟，无法被轻视：“亚瑟，你要去见他，之后你才能毫无后顾之忧的踏上我的船，况且我讨厌那个人。”<br/>这都什么啊……亚瑟苦笑了一下。他正在反复权衡回话，却发现阿尔弗雷德已经睡着了。</p><p>“亚瑟，你并非无处可去，你可以去任何你想去的地方，这世界会为你让步。”<br/>几乎快昏沉地睡着，他听见了这句话。他挣扎着想要理解这句话，却被一把拽进了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>在那以后阿尔弗雷德就没再提过这件事，就仿佛那只是那天晚上的一句梦话。亚瑟一直以为这个金发碧眼的年轻小伙子就是个情感大条的人，也没多问。本来就是让人劳心伤神又尴尬的事情，何必去问呢？<br/>但有些事情是逃不掉的，比如那个铭刻在灵魂中的名字。</p><p>亚瑟站在甲板上吹海风，波光粼粼的海面浪漫而平稳，远处似乎也有几艘船割破天海交界而来。令人眩晕的日光使亚瑟压了压头上的帽子，视线再次落在那湛蓝色的海面上。<br/>估计还有一周，他们就将抵达巴黎。那真是个令人难忘的地方，她是欧洲最具风情的女郎，足以使人过目不忘。她永不安分，却热情地张开双臂。有多少满怀热情的人来到这里，最后留下了梦想和生命。<br/>弗朗西斯……吗？</p><p>几乎是只需要一抬眼，他就能幻想出那个人坐在桌子旁端茶杯的样子，或者站在他的身边凝望海面的样子。只过了大致一年多的时间，他的面容大概没什么变化吧？这位年轻的侯爵会有一个漂亮的小女儿或者聪明的小儿子吗？他是不是还追逐着浪漫与美丽，把那一切化作爱情呢？<br/>现在的我还是与他一样吗？亚瑟向日光伸出一只手，阳光从修长又白皙的手指缝隙间流出。他抵挡不了这阳光，就像他无法拒绝弗朗西斯。</p><p>想去见他。<br/>当这个念头反复在脑海中翻腾的时候，亚瑟狠狠捏紧了拳头，又一点点松开。</p><p> </p><p>波诺伏瓦夫妇正在玫瑰园中喝着茶，弗朗西斯低垂着眼翻看着文件，而奥黛丽则翻着本小说。但她的手指只是反复从光滑的书面上磨蹭着，内容完全没进入脑海之中。<br/>“亲爱的，你怎么了？需要我找人陪你去休息吗？”<br/>弗朗西斯抬起头微微露出了些笑容，那双深邃的蓝紫色眼睛看起来美极了。但奥黛丽只是略显尴尬地应付几声：“我没事，亲爱的，我只是有些困倦。”<br/>“看起来你最好去睡个午觉。”弗朗西斯关切地询问，摆出副担忧的脸色。奥黛丽点了点头，然后一个人站起身随着女仆离开。弗朗西斯的目光一直追随着她的背影，直到身影消失在视野之中。</p><p>他们的夫夫生活看起来相当美满，除了奥黛丽还没有孩子，但这暂时还不算太急，而且没有人有资格催促弗朗西斯。奥黛丽没有主动提过这件事，但是却多次旁敲侧击。弗朗西斯回以一个微笑，和印在唇边的吻。<br/>他是个好丈夫，无论谁都会这么说，其实奥黛丽也不得不这么评价那位漂亮的侯爵。但最让她难以忍受的就是——<br/>她从未感受过“自己是被爱着的”。</p><p>莫纳克端着一小盘甜点放到弗朗西斯的桌前，埋头文件的人没有抬头，只是发出了一个单音。莫纳克的声音照旧听起来理性而冷漠：“老爷，琼斯先生的商船将在明天晚上抵达巴黎。”<br/>“是吗？”他依旧没有抬头，笑意却加深了一丝。因为午后的原因，他的声音显得倦怠而慵懒，“那么我觉得明天晚上我要亲自招待一下远道而来的朋友，你说呢？”<br/>莫纳克明白与那艘船共同到达的将会是谁，但他不明白这位老爷这么做的原因。多年的经验告诉他原因并不重要，弗朗西斯需要听话而又能干的管家，不是好奇多嘴的管家。<br/>“我会为您准备的。”</p><p>我的爱，就算你在天涯海角，你也无法离开我。<br/>因为你遇见了我。</p><p>漫不经心地收起整理好的文件，他用漂亮而华丽的字体签下名字。<br/>空着的鸟笼大开着门，反射着的日光令人眩晕而厌恶。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，喝酒吗？”<br/>“顺便给我来点吃的。”</p><p>亚瑟半倚着酒桶，厨子嬉笑着骂了几句，重重地把酒杯放到酒桶上又回到厨房取了几块干酪和烤面包片。自从他们遇到一个不入流的海盗船，亚瑟展示了一下精湛的射箭技巧，本就对这方面感兴趣的厨师就跟他迅速地混熟了。两个人总是坐一起喝酒，吃点简陋但不至于难以下咽的东西。<br/>“我要吃马苏里拉奶酪——”<br/>“滚你大爷的，有吃的就不错了。”<br/>“不要告诉我你拿的是卡苏马苏——我想吐。”<br/>“红列斯特奶酪，抹面包上的味道简直就是绝赞。还搭着啤酒，美妙到船被打翻了我也乐意。”</p><p>亚瑟不以为然地咬了口面包片，戏谑道：“琼斯先生大概很讨厌这些能弄翻他船的食品。”<br/>“不会的，美食与美人一样，在全世界都有特权——哦不，他来了。”</p><p>年轻的船长凑过来，拿着亚瑟的杯子灌了自己大半杯。对着亚瑟微带愠色的眼神，他不解了一会儿之后回以一个看起来无辜的灿烂笑容。<br/>“一会儿就要靠岸了，你们两个在这儿偷懒干什么呢？”说着他也抓起一片带着奶酪的面包片放在口里大嚼，既没有赞叹好吃也没嫌弃。也是，这位船长的味觉从小时候就不太灵敏。厨师懒洋洋地回到厨房里，而暂时无事的亚瑟打了个哈欠，用眼神询问着阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“快要到巴黎了。”<br/>口里咬着面包，阿尔弗雷德的声音含糊不清，那略带灼热的眼神却尽数落在了亚瑟的身上。他举着酒杯缓缓喝尽了剩下那些酒，夕阳打在他上翘的睫翼上。<br/>是的，天黑了他们就快到那里了。</p><p>“那么，下一个地方我们会去哪里呢？”<br/>看似平常的问题，阿尔弗雷德却惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他的声音染上几分欣喜：“我要回新大陆那边一趟……”<br/>亚瑟微闭着眼，回话的声音平静：“好吧，我也很想看看新大陆究竟是什么样子。”<br/>“那里其实很漂亮的……”金发的小伙子开始兴奋地喋喋不休起来，亚瑟缓慢地咬着面包，冲着巴黎的方向露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p>陪着弗朗西斯一起去的只有莫纳克，其实往常这种事情都不需要弗朗西斯亲自去，莫纳克一个人去就行。走下马车的时候，弗朗西斯压了压帽子，露出的依旧是温和又迷人的笑容。<br/>“恕我多言，老爷，您去见柯克兰先生，之后……”<br/>到底没忍住，在心里劝慰着自己这是为了那位美丽的夫人，莫纳克小心地开口问道。而弗朗西斯却全然不在意似的，回答的云淡风轻：“我想念他了啊，他也想念我了。所以我们就见面了，之后他又会在这世界上流窜亦或者定居在某个地方，而我则是巴黎的血液，永远会在这个地方流淌。”</p><p>莫纳克并不懂弗朗西斯和亚瑟之间的关系，感情的问题总是比金钱和法律的问题更复杂。他知道点到为止，在向前走的时候，他便不再说话。而弗朗西斯却仿佛来了兴致，挪动着嘴唇低声念叨着。</p><p>“我只是他的过去，而过去将永远无法抹去，因为他遇见了我。”<br/>或许弗朗西斯自己也忘记了，改变是双方的。他将永远无法忘记亚瑟，只因为他遇见了他。<br/>或许他将这改变，就视作他此生都在追逐着的“爱”吧。<br/>他几乎是在折磨自己，却能感到快乐，并乐此不疲。</p><p> </p><p>船已经抵达巴黎，在下船以及搬送货物的间隙，阿尔弗雷德抓住了亚瑟的手。<br/>“我们会一起去新大陆那里的，对吧？”不容拒绝的语气。<br/>亚瑟扬了扬下巴：“否则我当年就不会离开巴黎了。”</p><p>他们一点点走进巴黎的怀抱，而却不会永远停留于她的芬芳。马修收起海图后也从船上下来，他回头看了眼大海。这美妙而迷人，残忍又暴戾的家伙！这让多少人着迷于她呢？<br/>亚瑟向前走着，他一步也没有犹豫。其实追随感觉的坚定，或许就是弗朗西斯的言传身教。<br/>他将推开那扇门。</p><p>“波诺伏瓦侯爵，好久不见。”</p><p> </p><p>这世界正变得越来越宽广，人们渴望与追逐着未知的一切，或许是为了金钱，也或许是天性使然。我们流淌着不受束缚的血液，唯一能束缚我们的就是我们自己。<br/>过去终究是过去，但过去将永远无法割断。过去是灵魂的影子，它不该被无视也永不会被遗忘。它会影响现在，乃至所谓的，无法预见的未来。</p><p>但所谓的“现在”，正被踩在脚下。<br/>他终究会走上自己选择的命运，即便只是一只金丝雀。</p><p>海天交际的地方灰蒙蒙一片，最后的夕阳早已被吞没，有急于回港的渔船加紧着步伐，海鸟的声音悠长地传递着。有一只鸟逐渐飞向还略微泛着一点光的淡蓝色交界处，然后变得无影无踪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>